Golden Opportunity Pink Avenger vs Irving Bob
by CRose
Summary: COMPLETE - Golden Opportunity Side Story - What in the world happens to the Diggers girls while Ranma is off on Jade? They have a bit of an adventure of their own of course! Come and meet Irving Bob and a see just how insane Gold Digger really is!
1. Introduction

Notes - This side story takes place during the time that Ranma is visiting   
Jade and getting into a rather large mess. As such Ranma won't be in this  
story, but it will have the Ranko-bot, the Digger Girls, and the Ninja High  
School crowd, and a villain that fits this series to a 'T' It's written with   
the help of a friend of mine named Gordon Stevenson.  
  
The villain Irving Bob was created by Dan McCllelan from when him and Gordon   
used to role play using the character and used in this story with permission  
  
C. Rose

Disclaimer: Gold Digger and Ninja High school are notorious for cute girls running around with large guns and giving lots of panty shots. This story is not exception to that rule, so expect some lime scenes though I'll never move over into lemon territory, I might hint at it though.

Golden Opportunity  
Side Story - Pink Avenger Vs Irving Bob  
Chapter 00  
Cory D. Rose -   
Gordon Stevenson - Gordon304shaw.ca  
(c) 2004

* * *

Two friends sat at a little sidewalk table that belonged to a small coffee shop they frequented quite a bit. The mocha was to die for. Both women were blonde, though one was dressed much more elegantly than the other, this one looked good, with her blonde hair combed and set just so as she adjusted her business suit and sipped at her coffee. The other one looked like she was wearing clothes that hadn't been changed in three days and was about to fall asleep with her head on the table.  
  
"So what do you plan to do with the rest of the day?" Barbra 'Crush' Duncan asked her tired friend.  
  
Barbra Duncan was one of those rare people with abilities and skills that made her more than human and tried to use them for a greater good. In her short life she had encountered a great many things that made doing so quite impossible at times. She was an ex-superhero and an ex-super villain, not that she was proud of that debacle, and was currently living her life like a normal person for a change.  
  
At least that is what she wanted most people to think. These days she looked like a normal woman aging gracefully into her early thirties. When she wanted to, she could shift her form into an almost seven feet tall Amazon with muscles large enough to make even a male body builder green with envy. At the moment she was wearing a deep purple colored business suit made just for her by a local friend who happened to design clothing that could actually fit both her forms. Now finding shoes that did the same thing was a completely different story.  
  
Velcro and spandex could work wonders if used in the right ways. Though she had to admit that she hadn't really had an official reason to transform in a while. She still liked to have the option open when it was needed. Her job demanded it actually.  
  
Today she had agreed to meet up with a friend she hadn't seen in several weeks, someone who was currently sitting across the table nursing her fifth cup of coffee and trying to stay awake. Danielle Carter, the hero named The Pink Avenger. Or just plain Avenger, it depended on who you talked to from the old days.  
  
Barbra tried not to think about those days to much anymore, but she was also a semi retired superhero named Crush, who had at one time been famous throughout the New York area. Before a criminal found out her civilian identity and blackmailed her into working for him. From there her superheroes days were over; he forced her to injure one of her friends, permanently crippling him, just to make sure his family wasn't killed for her disobedience.  
  
Every time she met up with any of her friends from before, when she had been young and innocent, she couldn't help but remember Vector and what she had done to him. She snapped his spine like a twig and nearly ended up killing her best friend in the confusion, the woman sitting right across from her. So she wasn't a practicing hero anymore and had been forced to find a different way to use her powers. Ways she didn't particularly care for, but she didn't have a choice anymore, so long as it was legal.  
  
Vector never forgave her for what she did to him, even if he understood what happened better than Dani ever did. There were days that guilt wrapped it's claws around her and she could barely function. Danielle, or Dani, was one of the few superheroes that still ran around the city at night saving people and stopping crimes. Most of them had vanished over the years for one reason or another, but Dani still toughed it out and the public loved her for it. Dressed as The Avenger she wore a reddish/pink spandex costume with a long swirling cape, a wide brimmed hat, and a mask to protect her identity.  
  
The only thing that stood out on the outfit was the blonde hair that she kept at shoulder length. She even wore a utility belt with various things that came in handy while in the field. Batman had so many good ideas and a lot of them were easy enough to copy and use in real life. She even had a baton that could fire a swing line that allowed her to pull a 'batman' around the city when she needed to.  
  
This morning Dani wasn't dressed in costume, she did try to keep a basic secret identity after all. Instead, she had on a simple pair of worn blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a Hello Kitty T-shirt. Her blonde hair pulled back in a simple ponytail to keep excess out of her eyes. She looked a little burned out with dark bags under her eyes that she was covering up with a pair of sun glasses.  
  
Tired didn't begin to explain just what she looked like. Barb had been resisting the urge to ask her friend what it was like being hit by a truck when Dani decided to answer her question.  
  
"The rest of the day? I really don't know Barb. The last few days have been just one big mess after another, I haven't been this busy since Cheets and I first started out back in high school."  
  
Barbra grunted. "You need to take a break Dani, you are only human after all. Get some sleep so you can have a fresh perspective on the case, otherwise you are going to do something stupid. You can't be on the case twenty four hours a day you know, even you need to relax every now and then."  
  
"No, not yet, these crimes may seem simple on the surface but something about this guy makes them so much more."  
  
"He's a punk! Kick him in the nuts and throw him in jail!" Barbara snapped. "We've dealt with dozens of super powered street punks. Hell, I sometimes think there are more of them in the city than normal people with no powers at all!"  
  
The blonde shook her head. "This guy if different, he's smarter than your normal street punk. He just waltzes into a bank, takes a few seconds to toss about a few knock out bombs then proceeds to rip the doors off the vault and walks out a few seconds later with a big bag full of cash. It takes less than two minutes and by the time the police arrive they have no clue where to start. The guy vanishes into thin air."  
  
"Well I know staying up all night chasing down clues and beating up snitches isn't going to help you catch him and so far he hasn't hurt anyone either. Hell, that one old guy had a heart attack and he called an ambulance to the scene. Stole the guys wallet and still broke into the vault, but he cared enough to make sure the guy didn't die. That's pretty rare in this day and age."  
  
"Hmph! He's hit five banks in six days."  
  
"It sounds like he may have stopped then." Barbra said.  
  
"Yeah right Crush, you don't believe that for a second and neither do I. The only reason he didn't hit a bank yesterday was because it was Sunday!"   
  
Danielle snapped as she drained a cup of coffee in one large gulp and blinked her eyes tiredly. "He probably took the day off for church or something."  
  
"Ideas like that make me know you need to get some sleep before you tackle this guy. Remember what happened the last time you did something like this. There are still photos of that incident being downloaded off the internet."  
  
Danielle snorted and tried to hide the blush that touched her cheeks for a few seconds. "Yeah right, like something like that will ever happen again. I don't need sleep, I got half an hour last night anyway. I NEED to stop this guy before he does something that gets people killed!" The blonde snapped.  
  
"What are you going to do? Beat him to a pulp with a pillow? You can barely stand as it is and if this keeps up I might have to take steps to keep you from going out tonight." Barbra glared at her friend.  
  
Dani staggered to her feet. "I'm fine. I was planning to get a couple hours of sleep tonight before I went out anyway."  
  
"Yeah right, more like spend all day watching the various banks in the area in case the guy decided to show up." Barbra said with a snort. "I'm half tempted to just knock you out and toss you in the nearest bed just to make sure you get at least 8 hours of sleep today."  
  
"Barbra, you wouldn't..." Dani gasped and then suddenly yawned.  
  
"I rest my case. Now shut up, go home, and sleep yourself out. I don't think this guy is suddenly going to start causing problems even if he does rob a bank while you are asleep. You aren't the only person keeping an eye out for this guy. The Police want him too and they have people patrolling the whole city looking for him. Let them do their jobs."  
  
"But..." Dani whined.  
  
"Tell you what; I'll keep an eye on things while you are getting some rest."  
  
"Thanks Barb, I know you don't like to do the hero thing anymore." Dani said as her shoulders slumped.  
  
Then Barbra saw something strange across the street and sighed loudly as she shook her head. "I think you might have to wait after all."  
  
Her head snapped up. "Why?"  
  
Barbra pointed across the street. "Remember that security camera photo that was in the paper on Friday?"  
  
Dani nodded as she turned to look across the street and had to wait for a small parade of cars of roll by before she could even begin to see anything.   
  
At first she didn't really see anyone that matched the description that had been given in the paper. Then all of a sudden she saw him.  
  
Average height, slightly above average muscle mass, dingy clothing, very short hair, a goatee, and a t-shirt with the letters I and B on the front pocket and a larger version of the stylized letters on the back of the guy's jacket. Then she spotted the guy Barbra was looking at sitting on a bench waiting for the bus to come by, wearing an over sized leather jacket and a really strange cowboy hat. It was blue, green, and covered in eagle feathers.  
  
"Geeze, it can't be this easy to catch this guy? Can it?"  
  
"I told you, street punks are idiots, and with an outfit like that he stands out like a red paint in a white room." Barbra said with a shrug. "Check out the bag at his feet."  
  
It was a heavy duty back pack, brand new, and stuffed so tight that it   
  
looked like it was about to burst. Dani shook her head as she realized that the guy was toting around a pack full of money as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You have got to be kidding me?!"  
  
"Let's follow him for a while, that can't be everything he's stolen in the last few days."  
  
Glancing at her big friend as she stood up to her full seven foot mass of muscle, Dani grinned. "You're just like my good luck charm."  
  
Barbra 'Crush' Duncan glared at her friend and held a fist in her face as if to intimidate her without turning into her Crush persona. "Don't make me smack you."  
  
"Heh, it's time to go and kick criminal butt, this guy is going down here and now." Dani said as she picked up her oversized purse and suddenly looked a lot better than she had a few minutes before. She was on the trail of her prey for the first time in days, which was always the best way to get her blood flowing again. Sleep was always optional when you were a superhero anyway. "I even have my equipment with me."  
  
"We don't need costumes to follow the guy, let's see where he's going   
  
first."  
  
"Well okay, but I think we should just take him down here." Dani said, then shrugged and grinned. "No matter what, this guy's crime spree ends today."  
  
After taking a few seconds to quickly pay the bill the two girls left a tip and managed to make their way out into the busy New York streets where their prey was sitting without a worry in the world. For some reason he was grinning at all the girls around him, more like leering really. The two of them had been doing things like this for quite some time so they knew what to do so they didn't cause any panic.  
  
Though Dani didn't run around in her costume as The Avenger all that often during the day light hours, today she had most of it on underneath her clothes so she wouldn't have to waste time getting dressed if she had to go into battle. The pants and top were skin tight spandex anyway, so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them unless her regular clothes were damaged for some reason.  
  
A few minutes later, the two of them found that following IB, as the press had labeled him because of his jacket, was even easier than they expected. As they got closer to where he was sitting, they could tell that he even the IB on the back of his leather jacket was made out of sparkling rhinestones and that he was wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves.  
  
Plus one just could not ignore that rather eye catching cowboy hat that appeared to be somewhat embarrassed to be on the guys head, if a hat could look that way on its own. Barbra was curious about the hat, wondering just where the guy found something so gaudy that it would make the free bin at a yard sale happy to see it gone.  
  
"This guy acts like he doesn't have a care in the world."  
  
"I bet it's because he's a Metahuman, ripping the vault door right out of the wall with his bare hands has made him cocky." Barbra explained, thinking that she might have the strength to pull that off is she transformed into Crush.  
  
"That strength is going to be a problem."  
  
"Hey, I'm helping here you know." Barbara said indignantly.  
  
"Sorry Crush, didn't mean it the way that sounded, can you stand up to that kind of strength?"  
  
"No problem." The woman said with a grin. "Remember we have stood up to several super strong individuals over the last few years. Several of those were stronger than I am, this guy will be just as easy to take down as they were."  
  
Dani nodded. "To bad Cheets isn't here, her speed would come in handy against this guy."  
  
"She's been making all that money with her sister down there in Atlanta."  
  
"True, and grew out of the hero biz, though I still miss her."  
  
"Well you still got me." Crush said arrogantly and grinned.  
  
Dani laughed a little. "Indeed, now where is a car you can throw around?"  
  
"I refuse to act like a Neanderthal." Crush muttered.  
  
"Well you might get to yell 'CRUSH SMASH!!' sooner than you think Barbra, he just started moving." Dani said as she watched IB stand up, ogle a nearby girl in a way that words just can't describe, get slapped, and then proceed to cuss her out at the top of his lungs. One kick to the balls later the girl stalked away as IB clutched himself, gasped for air, and staggered around.  
  
"What a jerk!" Dani muttered.  
  
"He seems to have spent quite a bit of time in England too, listen to that accent...no wait, he's faking it." Said a rather confused Barbra as she tried to figure out what the guy was up to.  
  
"This is the same guy that has been eluding police for days?"  
  
"I think he has a serious amount of luck if this is what we have to deal with."  
  
"Think that could be one of his powers?" Dani wondered for a second. "If it is we could be in some trouble. I've never dealt with anyone that could manipulate luck and chance."  
  
"Got me, but I don't think so Dani. He just got kicked in the nuts for insulting that girl, now he's rolling around on the ground, gasping for air and still cussing. She just kicked him again!"  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him."  
  
"After causing this much trouble?" Crush asked in surprise.  
  
The blonde snorted. "I said 'almost'. I still want to beat the crap out of him and throw him though the nearest window. That girl that kicked him is already one step ahead of me, now it's my turn and he's going to pay for his crimes."  
  
Barbara rolled her eyes, superhero spiel sounded stupid to her these days so she tried to never talk like that. They leaned against the wall and kept quiet as IB finally staggered to his feet, glared at the girl as she stalked away with a huff, and after grabbing his pack he started walking off down the street with a notable limp to his stride.  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" Barbra asked as they started to follow him.  
  
Dani shrugged. "I'd bet he's going to the nearest bank to rob it, but I'm kind of cynical."  
  
"You're kidding, he's got that pack full of money already, and now you think he's going to go and rob another bank?"  
  
"Maybe he's got to make up for not robbing one yesterday." Dani muttered cynically.  
  
"Or maybe he's already robbed one today and is on his way home?"  
  
Dani gaped at her for a second before nodding. "You mean we may have found him after he pulled a job?"  
  
Barbra just nodded.  
  
"This can't be happening." Dani complained. "What happened to my good luck?"  
  
"It's taking a nap."  
  
The blonde glared at her friend as Barbra just smirked.  
  
They followed along for several minutes as he wandered around almost randomly, though a small mall, over a bridge, and into a ritzier part of the city. Occasionally he would hit on a girl, get slapped, and have to listen to him call the girls a wide range of names. At the same time, since tailing him was taking so long they tried to stay just far enough away that he couldn't see them.  
  
They had to catch him in the act of actually robbing a bank or committing a crime of some kind if they wanted to put him away. Or nothing they said would hold up in court because neither of them were licensed police officers. Since Dani was trying to catch him and her chances of showing up in court were almost nonexistent, they needed to get overwhelming evidence against him.  
  
The public liked superheroes, but they also liked them to be perfect. Anything else and people started to drop law suits on them for things like getting dust in their hair if they were within half a mile of the superhero stubbing their toe. The two of them had learned the hard way just how fickle the general public could be and how easy it was to have them suddenly turn against them for something as simple as a criminal lying.  
  
These days, because of her status Barbra couldn't even transform into her 'Crush' identity unless her life was in danger. Sure she had found ways around this which allowed her to help Dani now, but most of them had to be behind closed doors. Barbara was always on guard against people that would use her in ways she didn't agree with, which was one of the biggest reasons she stopped being a full time superhero. That was the exact reason that led to her paralyzing Vector in the first place, being used like a pawn.  
  
They stopped for a second as IB took a minute to try and buy an ice cream cone from a sidewalk vender and spent five minutes arguing with the guy over ten cents worth of sprinkles. Dani was more and more convinced that taking this guy down was going to be incredibly easy. He was a total loon.  
  
"The guy is completely batty." Dani muttered.  
  
"Actually I think he's doing it on purpose."  
  
Dani gave her friend a weird look. "Oh?"  
  
"Yep, it's like he wants people to notice him and he just doesn't care what he does to do so."  
  
"Yeah Right!" Dani said with a loud snort.  
  
"Just a suggestion."  
  
"He's moving again, let's go."  
  
They made sure they were at least fifty feet behind him, with about thirty or so people between them while keeping the feathered hat in sight as he walked along making a fool out of himself. It wasn't like it was hard to miss or anything.  
  
Dani still wanted to know why in the hell the guy was wearing that thing in the first place and didn't really believe that he was trying to attract attention. On the other hand she was to tired to really think things through completely, so she just listened to Barbra and nodded every now and then. She figured she would just have time to ask him after she handcuffed him and turned him over to the police. Therefore it didn't matter that much at the moment.  
  
He was still eating his ice cream as he wandered around almost like a tourist on holiday and checking the area out. After about an hour of following the guy it was early morning and Dani wasn't feeling as good as she had earlier, the coffee was starting to wear off and it wasn't enough to keep her fully alert after 4 days of sleepless nights. Even she had to admit that she had her limits and that this had to be settled today.  
  
"I'm so tiiiired!" She complained as she leaned against a wall and rubbed her eyes to make them focus.  
  
Barbra just laughed. "It's not like drinking five cups of super caffeinated coffee had helped much."  
  
Dani sighed. "Not at all, unless you count the fact that he's gone to the bathroom five times in an hour as a good thing."  
  
"He might not pull anything today, you know that right? You really should get a few hours sleep to be alert enough to take him down."  
  
The blonde shook her head. "I know he will, he took yesterday off or robbed a bank that hasn't been reported yet. With his strength he could have just knocked a wall down to get into the bank."  
  
"According to the papers he has over ten million in cash to throw around, which is more than enough. He could literally buy anything he wanted right now, and now he seems to have collected even more."  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think he cares about the money." Dani said as she yawned again.  
  
"That would be a first." Barbra muttered.  
  
"He seems to get a kick out of the actual robbery itself and with his strength there isn't much that could stop him. Even the police are at a loss."  
  
"We could always call your friend from the other day." Barbra suggested slyly.  
  
"Agent M?! I will not involve that jerk or his team!" Dani snarled and was suddenly angry. "I can do this on my own; this punk is just a bank robber and I don't need M getting involved in this. That jerk stood for hope and happiness, and then you know what he did."  
  
"What do you have against the guy anyway, besides the usual rant?" Barbra wasn't sure if she should have brought this up now that she had a few seconds to think about it. When she turned herself in to the authorities after the final battle with the Crime Syndicate, the people that had been blackmailing her, she and all the members had been given a certain choice if they didn't want to spend the rest of their lives in jail.  
  
Barbra knew that Dani didn't know about the deal she made with Agency Zero and Agent M himself to keep from a being tossed in a Meta prison for fifty years. Or even told Dani that she knew more about M than she was willing to say. She would have to word things carefully if she wanted to her friend to remain unaware of the deal.  
  
The mere mention of M at the wrong times could send Dani into a rant that would last hours. With M, secrecy meant everything to his team. It helped them keep a low profile that the masses couldn't mess with and allowed them to perform their missions right under the criminal's noses.  
  
"He wants me to stop being a hero and join his team, to work from shadows." Dani spat out. "Just because of something that happened to him years ago when the bastard used to be a superhero named Mister Miracle. I made a promise to the people not to let them down as he did. I can't do that while following M's orders and running covert missions! Acting like I'm some MIB agent ready to erase a person's memories for even seeing a hero in the skies is just wrong."  
  
Barbra resisted the urge to wince a little and hoped that Dani wouldn't go off on another rant about how the world had turned into a darker place when Mister Miracle vanished from the skies of the world. "Interesting. Is that all?"  
  
Dani shook her head. "He tries to recruit all the heroes that work in the public eye just to help them. I've never believed that crap, you know that.   
  
"I think one of his agents has been sniffing around where I work." Barbra said, reasoning that this would be a good way to change the subject.  
  
"Oh? Any idea who it is?"  
  
"I don't recall if you ever met him, but he goes by the name Rabid."  
  
"Rabid? Wasn't he that guy Brianna and Britanny beat up that day Tyrant kidnapped me and attempted that blackmail scheme?"  
  
She nodded. "That's him, kind of short, hairy, and has those tiger stripes tattooed all over his body. I met him a time or two when I was working for Tyrant."  
  
"How come you think he works for M's group?"  
  
"He was wearing a suit, tie, and had a clean cut look to him, as if he'd been recently groomed or something, maybe even given a bath. Normally he runs around in a loin cloth and swings from lamp posts like an ape man."  
  
Dani nodded. "That sounds like M's group alright, he likes his people to look professional if at all possible, so long as they aren't in costume or using code names anymore. Do you know if there might be any chance we'll run into him or one of the others while we are watching this IB character?"  
  
Barbra just grinned and tried not to think about the suit she was wearing or how it professional it made her look. M had asked her to make sure Dani didn't do anything truly stupid in her identity as The Avenger and that the both of them would eventually understand what made him take his current subtle approach to being a hero instead of his old heavy handed approach.  
  
Just like the lesson Dani and her had been forced to learn with The Crime Syndicate and how easy it was to go from being a true hero to protecting ones family from being killed. Barbra didn't know the full story, but M had hinted that there was more to them than what she'd seen.  
  
Until then she had to help her friend out as best she could without endangering causing to many problems. M was incredibly patient and knew that it would take a few years for Dani to understand why he stopped being a public hero like her and almost completely vanished from the public eye.  
  
"No, I kind of doubt it. Rabid was just watching me from about half a block away an being kind of obvious about it really, sitting on top of a street light."  
  
"Well let's worry about him if he causes a problem. IB is on the move again and I think he has something in mind." Dani said as she pointed down the street where IB had just stopped in front of a rather large bank.  
  
"You have to be kidding me." Barbra muttered.  
  
"Told you, he just can't seem to resist."  
  
"That's one of the biggest banks in the area, it handles billions of dollars in transactions every few days."  
  
Dani nodded. "I'm surprised he hasn't hit this place already."  
  
"Could he just be hitting them randomly? Whenever he comes across one he robs it?" Barbra asked.  
  
"That's retarded." Dani muttered. "Though on some odd level, it seems to fit this guy and the way he acts. No rhyme or reason to his actions, he just does anything he wants because it's fun."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everything we've seen him do in the last hour has been spur of the moment, whatever catches his fancy."  
  
Barbra nodded. "You're right, I hadn't thought about what he was doing all this time."  
  
"The girl, the ice cream, even his wandering have just been too random to predict."  
  
"That bank is definitely the next target then. We have stop him." Barbara said as she looked around for a good place to transform that wouldn't send people running in terror.  
  
"You're retired Barb, I can handle this easily."  
  
She shook her head. "You can barely stand Dani, you are that tired and it's been nearly four or five days since the last time you really got any sleep to speak of. We need to work together on this one."  
  
"But that judge said you couldn't use your powers unless it was for an emergency? What about your parole?"  
  
That stopped Barbra cold, as a member of M's group who was on assignment; she was allowed to use her powers. So long as Dani didn't find out who she was working for, it was a security measure. "I don't care and I can use them in an emergency, this qualifies I think?"  
  
"Better put on a mask old friend, that way if they don't' consider it an emergency they won't be able to prove it's you." Dani said with a smirk as she looked around. "I need a place to change too."  
  
"Where in the world am I going to get a mask from?"  
  
Dani glanced back at her friend. "You don't have one?"  
  
"I'm retired! I haven't carried my costume with me since I was arrested." Barbra snapped. "Anyways, I usually don't wear a mask. I'll just find a good spot to transform and meet you inside the bank."  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me. This guy should be easy enough to stop with you there to help me out."  
  
Barbra nodded. "Of course!"  
  
Dani moved across the street and ran up the stairs that led to the front entrance to the bank. It was one of those mass produced single story building that had a lot of windows on one side, tinted so dark that one couldn't really see through them from the outside. There were two sets of doors to go through before even entering the bank, so she carefully opened up the first set and sneaked over to the next set of doors just inside.  
  
There were about ten teller windows off to the left of the doors with just a couple of them being open. In the middle of the room was the herd line where about five people were waiting for the tellers to help them, and IB. For the first time in a while Dani noticed that his ever present money filled pack wasn't with IB.  
  
She glanced around to see if he'd set it down, but couldn't see it anywhere inside the bank. The only thing that came to mind was that he might have set down somewhere outside the bank, but why hadn't she noticed. Her mind was a complete blank, but she didn't have time to think for to long when she suddenly yawned.  
  
Her body was at it's limits, she had to put an end to this moron as soon as she could and get a few hours sleep. She had enough privacy to take a chance so she quickly grabbed her cowl and pulled on even as she took her shirt and pants off. Her costume gleamed as she adjusted her hat and her cape fluttered around her ankles.  
  
She pulled her rope from inside her purse and looked inside the bank again as she heard some noise. The punk had just tossed several gas bombs around the room and the people inside were dropping to the floor unconscious. Dani, as The Avenger, figured this would be the perfect time to get him, so she took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and ran into the room.  
  
"Wot da 'ell!" IB yelled as she ran at him.  
  
Avenger jumped into the air and did a flying kick, sailing nearly eight feet into the air as she got him across the jaw with her boot heel. His head snapped to the side and he stumbled back in shock. This had to be timed perfectly or the gas would begin to affect her as well, but she could fight and hold her breath for at least two minutes before the lack of air would get to her.  
  
As IB stumbled back his hat went flying and she lost sight of him for just a second, but that was all the guy needed to recover from the blow. He lashed out even as she was preparing to take him down and back handed her. He barely used his phenomenal strength, just enough to knock her completely off her feet.  
  
"Dat w'll teach you to mess with de main man." IB said with nasty grin as she collapsed to the ground. "C'me on chicky, IB's a better lover than a fighter, let's have some fun before I hits da road."  
  
The fake accent was even more annoying up close then it was when she could barely hear it. It didn't help that he didn't seem to even mind that she was there at all, what did he plan to do? Take on all the police by himself or just walk out of the bank as if no one would try to stop him? Crush should have called the police by now, they would be showing up at any minute.  
  
"IB think'en you be cute enough to taste." He said as he advanced on her and licked his lips obscenely.  
  
Just a little disgusted, Avenger rolled, just barely holding her breath, and went to kick him in the nuts. His hand lashed out and caught her leg just before it hit it's mark and he grinned. "What?" She gasped in shock.  
  
"Got yous, pretty chicky." IB said with a grin and casually tossed her across the room. She slammed into the wall and she felt plaster and sheet rock shatter as she hit. Then she collapsed to the ground with a groan.  
  
Avenger's eyesight wavered for a second as she opened her eyes and found herself on the ground at the base of the wall with a large chunk of the wall leaning against her head. The gas IB had released earlier finally dissipated enough to let her see him properly. She could tell that it was still in the air though and it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open. She had to get on her feet and take him down before he got away.  
  
It took all her will power to pull herself to her feet and not fall asleep right there against the wall, but she managed to pull it off with the help of a nearby chair. She glanced around just in time to see IB kick a bank employee's body away from the vault's door. Then she gaped as he ripped the vault door completely off its hinges and dropped it on the floor behind him with a deafening clang.  
  
"How the 'ell am I supposed to carry this around?!" IB yelled as entered the vault.  
  
Staggering forward, Avenger looked into the vault to see that the bank had an extra security device in place. Lock boxes in various sizes covered the walls of the vault, each one protected with a double lock protection. Sure IB could rip the little doors off, but it would take him hours to get all of them open.  
  
"Heh, I've finally got him." Avenger muttered as she made he way forward.  
  
IB yelled and slammed both fists into the wall of security boxes, grabbed the metal, and yanked the whole thing out of the wall with a deafening shriek of metal. Eventually it gave out and IB was able to toss a large chunk to the at his feet. Loose bills and other bits of paper rained down around him as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a moneybag.  
  
Avenger staggered into a run and leaped towards IB, grabbed his head and used her momentum to swing them around and throw him out of the vault. She followed after him almost instantly and pulled her baton out and spun it a few times, she had to find a way to stop him long enough for the police to arrive.  
  
"Ey!" IB yelled as he pulled himself back to his feet out in the lobby. "That wasn't noice of you, chicky! I goice you want a little more of the main man,huh?!"  
  
"You're under arrest!" Avenger yelled as she used the baton, spinning it over head a few times, and sent it sailing at IB.  
  
Dani knew the baton wouldn't do much, but she chased it the instant it left her hand. As he batted it out of the air she managed to get close enough to punch him as hard as she could. His head snapped back, but other wise he didn't react in anyway. Then his head slowly moved back until he was looking down at her again. "Noit bad chicky, but I can give better love taps than that. Let me give you another demonstrations, cutie."  
  
"Give up, or I'll have to hurt you." Avenger said as they started to circle.  
  
"Wot, and give up me fun? Hell no!" IB said with a grin.  
  
"I warned…" Avenger started, but IB was already in motion.  
  
IB's hand grabbed the front of her costume before she could react, lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the wall, right where she hit it the first time. More of the wall shattered as he tried to use his strength to shove her clear through the wall. It knocked the breath out of her and felt something brush against her side, gambling on luck, she grabbed it and shoved it into IB's stomach.  
  
There was a loud pop throughout the bank as IB started to scream, fell to the floor in a series of spasms. Fatigued beyond anything she'd ever experienced, Avenger realized she'd just shoved a live electrical line right into IB's stomach and that it was electrocuting him to death.  
  
"No!" She yelled and moved to save him with one though ran through her mind. 'Where the hell was Crush?'

* * *

One month later...  
  
In a mansion at the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia the sounds of feet pounding against the floor as someone ran could be heard from quite a distance away. If one took the time to really listen they would realize that they were growing louder as they approached.  
  
Looking inside a nearby window, after carefully working past a very elaborate security net of trip wires, lasers, and motion detectors. You would gaze upon one Ryan Talbot, a treasure hunter of the highest order. He stood just under six foot tall and was at that moment running through his house, past dozens of paintings, down a flight of stairs, and past a suit of full plate armor set up in one corner.  
  
From the frantic look on his slightly white face and the amount of sweat collecting on his body it appeared as if he was frightened of something. It must be noted that he was also completely naked except for a conveniently placed towel that he wasn't' bothering to hold in place has he moved, almost as if it was 'hooked' in place by something.  
  
His breath came in ragged gasps as he looked behind him ever few steps to make sure something wasn't following him, but that quickly changed as he heard a sound. A sound that under normal circumstances would have filled him with joy, but on this occasion is sent a chill down his spine as he reached the bottom of the stairs and made a hard right turn.  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
Ryan screamed and picked up speed as he entered the living room, a rather large one with several couches that he rarely used and skidded to a stop as he spotted the thing that had caused this whole mess in the first place. "Gina!"  
  
Gina Diggers lounged on the couch in her trademark super tight shorts and t-shirt as she gazed smokilly at him from over the edge of her glasses. "There's no need to run...I have some actions in mind that will be a lot more...fun." She said seductively as she rolled to her knees and crawled along the couch.  
  
"N-now Gina...can't we talk about this?" Ryan stuttered out as he backed away, though he had to whimper a bit as the towel rose up a bit at the sight of his girlfriend. Her eyes had THAT look again, the one that told him that there would be no escape.  
  
"Come to me Ryyyyyyyyan." Gina purred as she grinned at him.  
  
"B-b-b-b-but...."  
  
She started to pout. "But you promised."  
  
"I know...but I didn't..." Ryan stalled as he tried to inch his way across the room to the door that led out into the backyard and possible freedom.  
  
"I will have what I was promised yesterday." Gina said as she slid off the couch and stalked toward him.  
  
He whimpered, his breath going ragged again from the sight of her braless breasts shaking back and forth as she moved. Then she dove at him and made a grab, but he dropped and rolled to the side and came up running, then he felt the rather odd feeling one achieved when they were running around completely naked and dove behind the nearest couch. He yelped as he realized that Gina was grinning at him as she held up his towel and laughed. "Give that back!"  
  
"Come and get it stud muffin, you know the price." She said with a lusty cackle.  
  
"Come on, I can only go for so long..." Ryan tried to say.  
  
"No, no, no, you got it all wrong! Yesterday was only a warm up for what we will be doing all weekend!" Gina crowed as she leered at him.  
  
"We were doing it all night long! I'm tired!" Ryan yelled. "I need rest, some food, even a break!"  
  
"You promised to satisfy me and you haven't done that yet." Gina said as she draped the towel over her shoulders.  
  
He stood up slowly and used the couch to hid his nudity. "Alright, just give the towel back."  
  
She grinned. "What's the magic word?"  
  
"Don't ambush me in the shower."  
  
"Ah, but that is when the prey is most vulnerable." She explained.  
  
"Humph! Well if that is way you want to play it." He said as he stepped out from behind the couch and watched as her eyes traveled down his body and locked in place. She gave a silly little grin as he walked forward and pushed her against the wall with a thump. Then blushed as he brushed up against her. He smirked down at her as he took her hands in his and pressed her against the wall a little harder.  
  
"Oh Ryan!" She breathed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your BACK HERE!" Gina screamed as Ryan grabbed the towel and ran for it. "I NEED YOUR MAGIC WAND AGAIN!"  
  
He almost made it, but suddenly a bubble of solid air surrounded him and completely lost his balance. Whimpering a little, he turned around to watch as Gina put her bubble gun away and slinked across the room to glare at him. She was ginning at him and he realized he might have just gone too far.  
  
"I think I need to 'punish' you now." Gina said with a blush and her glasses steamed up as she pulled something from behind her back and grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh god, no…" Ryan muttered and screamed like a little girl.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you about what I did when I was a teenager?" Britanny asked as she sat down on the couch beside her husband Strype. He was flipping through the TV channels as he glanced over at his wife.  
  
They had the house to themselves for a few hours now that Brianna was out buying the monthly supplies. Britanny stretched and hugged her husband, she was dressed in one of the skimpy outfits that she liked to wear. It showed even more skin than her adventuring outfit and considering how skimpy that outfit is, he was getting an eyeful.  
  
Strype never complained when she walked around in an outfit like that, so he stared down at her and smiled in that cat like way that the Kyrn race was noted for.  
  
"Nope, you don't talk about that time of your life very much." He shook his head and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Heh, I do tend to avoid talking about those days." Britanny purred as she snuggled against Strype. "I suppose I would rather forget about it than talk about it than tell anyone of that time."  
  
"How come, it couldn't have been that bad."  
  
"Embarrassment mostly." Brittany explained and shivered a bit.  
  
"Oh?" Strype asked, knowing better than ask what would embarrass a seven foot were cheetah that wore clothing so revealing that she could have walked around naked and not really drawn any more attention than she already did. It was how he noticed her after all.  
  
She nodded and blushed through her facial fur. "I was playing at using my abilities to be a superhero."  
  
"Oh?" Strype grinned down at her. "What did you call yourself?"  
  
"Heh, your going to have to better than that to get that name out of me." Britanny said.  
  
"What did you do, save animals in trees and such?"  
  
"Naw, we fought criminals like superheroes are supposed to do. Me and Pinky were partners and we had tons of fun. She still fights crime around New York even today."  
  
"She called herself Pinky?" Strype asked as an odd picture formed in his mind, of a buck toothed cartoon mouse saying 'snarf'.  
  
Britanny laughed. "Naw, that was her nick name. Everything she owned was pink, her clothing, apartment, car, everything. So was her superhero costume, it was made out of pink leather. To this day I can't figure out how she pulled that one off. She even wore a pink cape and cowl, though these days it's more of a red than pink, and she has a black cape."  
  
"How in the world did she fight in that outfit?"  
  
"There were a few problems at first, but as time went along she started to adapt to the role and built her own equipment. Like her collapsible staff and a special weave she uses for her rope. Anyway, I was brining her up cause I received a message from her this morning saying she was coming by for a visit."  
  
"So I get to meet this friend of yours, I think I'd like that."  
  
"Can I talk you into grilling us up dinner?" Britanny asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Cheetah looked up as the doorbell rings and had to pull herself away from her husband. "That must be her, though I didn't expect her to show up this early."  
  
"Well go get the door, I'll go and get the grill set up. It'll take a little while to get it set up just right."  
  
She kissed her husband, jumped up, and ran for the door. Less than a second later she appeared at the door and threw it open. "Dani!" Said happily.   
  
"It's been…"  
  
Two arms wrap around her and Cheetah realizes that she's got a crying girl in her arms. "Cheets!" Dani sobbed. "He died!"  
  
"Oh boy." Cheetah muttered and hugged her crying friend.

* * *

On Interstate twenty-four just outside of Atlanta, three girls were standing in front of a broken down car parked on the edge of the road. The car itself was smoking up a storm, sending a large cloud of white smoke in all directions. Just a few minutes before they had been cruising along nicely, for once using a normal mode of travel instead of some of the more esoteric ways the three of them had available.  
  
The black haired one was Ichikun Ichinohei or Ichi and she was wearing a bright blue sundress and a large hat to keep the sun out of her eyes as she leaned over the edge of the engine and pretended to have some idea how the thing worked. She had quite a history, but the most notable fact about her was that she was a trained ninja of some talent. Mystic martial arts techniques were no problem, but she couldn't even run a toaster to save her   
  
life.  
  
"Asrial? What about this thingy here?"  
  
Beside her was a girl who rarely traveled by car, Mimi Masters and her cat Aloysius. Who at that very moment was sound asleep in the back seat of the open topped car snoring louder than most humans were capable of doing. Since he could talk, this wasn't saying much.  
  
Mimi Masters was a very nice and out going girl who liked to be thought of as wise and learned, that was why she was wearing a black and white outfit that covered her from head to toe. As a witch she could do quite a few spells and had studied her family magic for years. Aloysius was her familiar, and they tended to disagree with each other quite a bit. When it came to cars, she had a bit more knowledge than Ichi, but her first instinct   
  
was to grab her broom out of the trunk and fly.  
  
"Ichi? That's a stick." Mimi said as she looked at the engine through the small square glasses resting on the edge of her nose.  
  
"But..." Ichi muttered.  
  
Beneath the car itself were a pair of well shaped legs, well one has to admit that all three girls were quite pretty, but these just stood out since they weren't covered by a dress. The two girls stepped back as the third girl used her super strength to lift the car's front end up, then braced that with her feet and freed up her hands to fix something with the bottom of the engine.  
  
Asrial was a little short, but that hid the fearsome talents the girl rarely used. Her super strength, royal blood, and her alien physique just stood out. Asrial's people were more animal like than human, but her current human form was the result of a transformation process that had been developed by her people. So she looked like a blonde haired beauty with and extra set of rounded hears sticking out of her hair higher up on her head.  
  
"It's not a wiring problem." She called up to Ichi.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"Nope, it's the radiator. I'm fixing it as best I can right now, it just needs a little adjustment. Anybody got an egg handy…never mind." Asrial said as she lifted a large hammer out of a nearby toolbox and muttered quietly. "This thing will work, or else."  
  
"I can cast a spell to keep the engine cool until we reach Atlanta, Asrial." Mimi suggested.  
  
"Naw, I think I've got it." Asrial said as she smacked something a couple of times and shook the whole car.  
  
"I think I would rather take my broom to Atlanta now." Mimi said and walked towards the trunk where her broom and a bag were located. She heard someone switch on the radio.  
  
…lcome to the FTLite radio talk. Today we are discussing superheroes and the role they played in our society over the years. The most notable would Mister Miracle and the Justice Friends. Where are they today, ten years after they disbanded and vanished without a trace? Who were these people and just how much did they affect our nation as a whole? Did they meet a monster so dangerous that they couldn't defeat him? Or were they disillusioned by the way the public could turn on them like a rabid wolverine every time they made a mistake and proved that they were just human after all…  
  
"Ichi, what the hell are you listening to?" Asrial yelled. "Find something different!"  
  
"Humph!" The Asian girl muttered and turned the station.  
  
"Find something that has music at least. I built the radio to pick up any station available in this hemisphere of the planet. One of them has to have some music playing."  
  
"Show off."  
  
"Exhibitionist."  
  
"Asrial!"  
  
Giggling, Asrial extracted herself from below the car and sat it down on the ground without much trouble. She ignored the glare that Ichi was giving her, they had a kind of on and off friendship, so it was impossible to tell what the girl was thinking from one second to the next. Picking up a rag she tried to rub some grease off her hands and shook her head. "I've got it fixed Mimi, there's no need to fly off just because of this little set   
  
back."  
  
Shrugging, Mimi decided to wait and see if the car would even move before she grabbed her broom and did just that. Ever since they left there had been something bothering her, but she just couldn't tell where it was coming from. "How long do you think it will be before we get to Atlanta?"  
  
"We're about an hour away at these crawling speeds." Asrial said as several cars blew by them at eighty or so.  
  
"My broom can make better speed than that."  
  
"I know, we could too if I flew us there, but this is supposed to be a vacation for all of us."  
  
Mimi shook her head. "I have to go to Atlanta to investigate some magical disturbances that have been reported lately."  
  
Aloysius yawned and sat up as Mimi scooted into him. "Are we there yet? I'm bored out of my little feline mind here."  
  
"We broke down, we still have an hour or so to go." The cat cursed and Mimi batted him over the head. "No need to say That."  
  
"Yeah whatever, let's just fly."  
  
"But Aloysius, you hate to fly." Mimi pointed out.  
  
"So what? It's got to be better than getting a sunburn in the back of a car." The cat complained as it flopped down and glared at her.  
  
Asrial didn't bother to reply as she started the car up and watched as the temperature gauge went back to normal. Seconds later they were flying down the road. "There we go, all fixed."  
  
"Let's just go." Ichi muttered. "Unlike the two of you, I was forced to come along when I had better things to do. Like practice."  
  
"Geeze, I just thought you would like to meet Ranma." Asrial said.  
  
Ichi rolled her eyes. "Ever since Jeremy picked you I swear you've been playing matchmaker with me and all your other friends."  
  
Sweat dropping, Asrial tried not to look to surprised at her rival's comment. "Why would you say something like that. Hehehe."  
  
Mimi let out a loud sigh, and then, for no reason at all, the car suddenly back fired with a huge bang that scared them all. Screaming, Asrial lost control and got distracted as Ichi pulled two long swords from out of no where and flipped out of her seat and landed with one foot on the head rest. The other on the top of the edge of the windshield as the wind from the moving vehicle blew her sundress up and flashed her panties to the world.  
  
She grinned as she maintained perfect balance even when the car flew over the ditch and went airborne for just a few seconds. Her blades flashed in the sunlight just before the car landed hard and used the movement to leap off the car. Mimi and Asrial weren't too far behind her, as she used a spell, to make sure they all landed safely and as light as a feather.  
  
The Salusian princess landed about ten yards away easily enough, but Ichi was still moving quite fast and didn't have the alien's strength handy to absorb the high speed impact. She landed hard and went down in a roll, making sure her swords didn't have a chance to kill her. Above them Mimi held Aloysius in her arms as she floated gently to the ground in a bubble of magic energy.  
  
"&%$#." Asrial cussed, using words that made even Ichi blush a little.  
  
"It's okay Princess…" Ichi started to say.  
  
"What the &%$%# happened?!"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Mimi pointed to the car. "What is wrong with the thing? I'm getting my broom."  
  
They all turned to see the car, still in one pieces and undamaged, sparking with electricity as it started to move with no driver. Its tires spun and it began to glow a with an eerie white light and did a few doughnuts in the middle of the field.  
  
"It's possessed!"  
  
"Yeah right, it's just got a screw loose or something in the computer controls." Asrial muttered. "We have to get it back under control or we won't be able to get to Atlanta on time."  
  
"Just shoot it!" Ichi yelled and pulled a large sword from out of nowhere. "Hell, I'll just cut it in half and be done with the stupid thing."  
  
Asrial ran over and stopped Ichi before the girl could do anything. "I don't want to walk to Atlanta, do you?"  
  
Behind them Aloysius opened his eyes and the cat yawned. "They are at it again, can we just ditch them Mimi?"  
  
"Don't be rude Aloysius, let's just stop the car thing and get back on the road."  
  
"Whatever." The cat muttered. "At least we aren't flying."  
  
…reports are still coming on about the destruction of several blocks in down town Queens. No one died, but hundreds were hospitalized with first and second-degree burns…  
  
"Who turned on the &%$##$% radio?!" Asrial yelled. "I hate talk shows!"

* * *

Sniffling, Dani sipped at her coffee and looked like she was about to break down again. Her hair was a mess, and there wasn't a hint of pink in anything she was wearing. Instead she was wearing a skirt and a blouse combination, both dark red.  
  
Britanny wondered, as she sat next to her friend, if she had bothered to change her clothes any time in the last couple of weeks. She ignored the fact that she could smell her friend at twenty paces, all she wanted to know is who hurt her friend and whether they would be receiving a visit from the Diggers girls.  
  
"What did you mean earlier?"  
  
"I…I was on a case, and after a few days me and Barb tracked the perp to a bank he was robbing."  
  
Brit nodded, though she was a bit surprised to hear that Dani was hanging out with Barbara. "Why was Barbara there?"  
  
"We have breakfast together every now and then. She was trying to get me to take a break when we came across the guy."  
  
"So what happened after that?"  
  
"He was inside the bank and I went in to stop him."  
  
"Sounds reasonable."  
  
Dani sniffled again. "I fought him, but he was monstrously strong and I was stalling, hoping that Barb would help me out like she used to."  
  
"She didn't show?"  
  
"No, and I got in a position where I had to fight back a little harder. He…he threw me across the room and I hit the wall hard enough to break the wall."  
  
Brit winced a little.  
  
"Then he was there, lifting me up into the air and slamming me into the wall again. Barb still wasn't there, and I was desperate, so I reached out blindly and grabbed something. When I found it I didn't waste any time shoving it into his stomach." Dani started to cry. "It was a large electrical wire, Cheats, it electrocuted him to…death!"  
  
"Oh Dani." Brit whispered as she hugged her friend. "What happened after that?"  
  
"I was horrified that I'd even done something like that. So I tried to save him, but then the police came and I had to leave. I've been hiding ever since and haven't even seen Barbara since that day."  
  
"Well you need some time to relax." Brit said as they stood up and she led her friend out of the room. "I want you to spend some time in the hot tub and get cleaned up."  
  
"That sounds so good." Dani sighed. "I just want to forget it ever happened, but the harder I try the worse I feel."  
  
"Well for now don't worry about, but eventually you will need to do something about it. It was an accident, so it's not completely your fault."  
  
"I keep telling myself that, but it always sounds like I'm lying to myself."  
  
"Things will work out." Brit said as they stepped out onto the back patio. The hot tub was already filling as they approached. "Now strip! Get in there and relax!"  
  
"But…"  
  
Brit grabbed her friend by the arms, picked her up…  
  
"CHEETS DON'T YOU DARE!" Dani yelled.  
  
…and dropped her in, clothes and all. "Now RELAX, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Dani laughed a little and started to remove her clothes. She already felt a little cleaner than she'd been in days. After the shirt came off Brit came back with a large towel and tossed it on the deck beside the tub.  
  
"Now strip out of those wet things, wrap the towel around yourself and RELAX!" Britanny commanded.  
  
The blonde glared at her friend for a second before she sighed loudly before she did what her friend said. A few seconds later the two of the were sitting in the tub letting the hot water swirl around them. Brit grinned, well like a cat, and stretched just as her husband walked out onto the deck and sat a tray down beside the tub. She noticed the wine glasses instantly.  
  
"Ladies."  
  
"Hi Strype, how are doing?" Dani asked as she suddenly remembered what kind of body her best friend's husband possessed. Every square inch of his body was pure muscle.  
  
"Not bad, I should have dinner finished in a few minutes. I'll bring it out for you when it's done."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As Strype left, Brit turned to her friend. "So, have you managed to find a boyfriend yet?"

* * *

"Finally!" Ichi yelled as the car swung around the curve of the road and they got their first look at Atlanta. No one really had much to say though, they needed a break and radio kept getting interrupted by new broadcasts.  
  
…blackouts continue to plague the east coast today, with over forty five blackouts reported since dawn this morning. They seem to last between two and five hours before the power comes back on without repairs from the local power companies. Baffled employees…  
  
In the back seat Mimi was reading a book and memorizing a couple of spells and trying to pass the time as Ichi and Asrial sniped at each other. Ten minutes after this trip started she'd decided that riding along with these two was a seriously bad idea. She glanced behind her and wondered if her broom was okay, it would have to be if she was going to ditch these two.  
  
Aloysius was on his back, sleeping beside her, and snoring up a storm. For some reason he kept mumbling about giant tuna as his tail lashed back and forth in her lap.  
  
"How much longer do you think?" Mimi asked.  
  
Asrial glanced back at her. "Not to long, I've been here a couple of times before so I figure twenty minutes or so."  
  
"I'm thirsty." Ichi muttered.  
  
"Well I suppose we can stop at a convenience store…"  
  
"Sounds good to me, anything to keep from dying of boredom." Ichi muttered and twirled a knife in her fingers. She grinned a little as it 'accidentally', with pinpoint accuracy, shot out of her hand and into the tire of a car parked along the side of the road.  
  
"ICHI!"  
  
"What, it slipped."  
  
"I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"Wake me when this snooze fest is over with."  
  
Mimi sighed, her broom was so close and yet so far away.  
  
None of them noticed that the car seemed to be driving a little smoother than it had before the wreck. Sure Asrial noticed a slight difference, but nothing that really stood out and just figured jumping off the road had corrected some problems.  
  
She spotted a store a few minutes later and the three girls jumped out as soon as the car came to a stop. They looked up at the stores name. "Breezy Mart?"  
  
"What the hell kind of name is that?" Ichi muttered.  
  
"A rather 'smelly' one." Aloysius said as he hopped up on Mimi's shoulder.  
  
All three girls glared at the cat and he gave them an innocent look.  
  
"We might as well go home, this whole trip is completely ruined." Ichi growled.  
  
"Well we can at least stop by the Diggers house like we were planning on. After this crappy trip I don't want to come all this way just to not show up."  
  
They stepped into the store and instantly noticed several people standing at the counter with their hands in the air. They all turned in unison just as a guy shoved the barrel of an automatic rifle in their face and screamed. He didn't say anything, just screamed.  
  
And collapsed to the floor as Ichi pulled her sword out of his leg, yanked the large weapon out of his hand, and kicked him in the head. Ichi handed the gun to Asrial. "Geeze, do you think this place has any health food?"  
  
"Who cares." Asrial said as she snapped the rifle in half with her bare hands and tossed them in a nearby trash can. "Useless things."  
  
The girls stepped over the unconscious thief and Mimi bent down and placed a small coin on his forehead and he vanished from sight with a little pop. His clothing on the other hand stayed where it was on the floor. Then they all headed for the cooler in back and the rest of the customers suddenly made a break for it, quickly evacuating the store.  
  
A very pale and nervous teenaged kid stood behind the counter as the three girls approached. Asrial sat her drink down on the counter and the kid fainted, dropping to the floor with a whimper. Then Ichi kicked the counter.  
  
"What is it with the wimps in this town?"  
  
Asrial shrugged. "We deal with crap like this all the time, they don't."  
  
"Well just put some money down on the counter and lets go meet Gina."  
  
"Sounds good to me, at least we had a little excitement."  
  
"He was a wimp, didn't even pull the trigger or anything." Ichi complained. "What did you do to him anyway, Mimi?"  
  
"Oh, I just teleported him."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
Aloysius snickered from Mimi's shoulder. "Mimi can be a bit hard on guys like that."  
  
"So?"  
  
The witch shrugged and pointed across the street. All the girls blinked as they noticed the thief, completely naked, clinging to the top of a fifty foot flag pole. He was perched at the very top and scared out of his mind.  
  
"Why'd you put him up there?"  
  
"Thought he should get a different perspective on things." The witch said and glared in the guy's direction. He started to cry.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen anything like that since high school."  
  
"Oh yeah, Professor Steamhead's Rocket poles." Ichi shuddered as she remembered one guy launching himself over two hundred feet in the air.  
  
As the girls left the customers started to crawl out of their hiding places and approach the doors with caution. Glanced out the door as one large body and breathed a sigh of relief as the girls drove off.   
  
To Be Continued…

* * *

Notes: Pinky was actually at Britanny and Strype's wedding, but if they met and talked at any time I don't remember it. Dani was a part of Britanny's family side. She was even there in costume, so she kind of stood out, though among that crowd it would be a bit hard to spot her considering who else was there. Heh. So I think Strype might have at least heard of her at some point before this, but like a lot of guys, he's forgotten. :P 

For some reason has set things up so that my usual scene breaks will not show up at all, completely erasing them. They did give us those lines you see in the story, but I really, really don't like them. It messes up my style. It's not that big a deal I guess, but still, I wish they would have given us a choice in the matter. 


	2. Arrival

Notes - This side story takes place during the time that Ranma is visiting Jade and getting into a rather large mess. As such Ranma won't be in this story, but it will have the Ranko-bot, the Digger Girls, the Ninja High School crowd, and a villain that fits this series to a 'T' It's written with the help of a friend of mine named Gordon Stevenson.

The villain Irving Bob was created by Dan McCllelan from when him and Gordon used to role play using the character and used in this story with permission

C. Rose

Web Site:

Disclaimer: Gold Digger and Ninja High school are notorious for cute girls running around with large guns and giving lots of panty shots. This story is not exception to that rule, so expect some lime scenes though I'll never move over into lemon territory, I might hint at it though.

* * *

Golden Opportunity  
Side Story - Pink Avenger Vs Irving Bob  
Chapter 01  
Cory D. Rose -  
Gordon Stevenson - Gordon304shaw.ca  
(c) 2004

* * *

It wasn't even dark when Gina got home from her little visit to Ryan's place. Although she did feel a million times better than she had the day before, more satisfied and content. She pulled onto the driveway as the ground lifted up let her enter the underground parking garage. She never actually parked in the main garage because it was used for storage mostly. A few seconds later she entered the area where she kept all vehicles she used while out on missions.

Brianna kept a couple of things down here as well, but she usually retooled the unused vehicles instead of making her own. Unless you wanted to count the Lazy Boy-O-Doom, complete with its hover jets, missile defense system, rotary gun, and a few other gadgets that shouldn't be mentioned. The thing was a flying death trap that could level entire towns if it used right.

Gina ignored the contraption sitting at the back of the garage going through yet another overhaul. She was just glad it wasn't being used for anything at the moment. She walked over to a door and entered the elevator that would take her to the first floor.

Her time with Ryan hadn't worked out quite as she planned, but she figured she might have been pushing him a bit much lately. In the end she managed to get what she wanted though. Once the elevator stopped she opened the door, made her way over to the kitchen and started to smell something really good.

"Strype?"

"In here Gina, I'm just cooking dinner." Britanny's husband said as he flipped some steaks on the grill.

The blonde just grinned, she'd been so busy lately that she hadn't had a chance to eat any of Strype's cooking. "That's making me hungry just looking at it."

"An old friend of Britanny's stopped by earlier so I figured this would be a good time to make something special."

"We have a guest? I didn't see a car I the driveway."

"Britanny called her Pinky."

"PINKY! Oooh, I haven't seen her in a long time!" Gina said and bounced around a little. "Where is she?"

"They're out using the hot tub, I just took them some drinks a little while ago. The two of them are having a talk about something."

"Oh? I'll have to go out and find out what it she's been up to lately."

"Something bad I think." Strype said.

"Oh?"

"She was crying."

"Well I'll let Brit take care of that problem, but I still want to talk to her. I'm going to go and get changed and then head out to the hot tub."

"I'll bring dinner out for everyone."

"Excellent!"

Dashing out of the kitchen, Gina ran to her room, tossed her clothes across the room and quickly put on a simple green striped bikini with white highlights. It didn't fit her, the thing stretched across her body like a small skin tight glove. A bit modest for her tastes, but this was only Pinky after all and Gina just felt like relaxing anyway. She'd skinny dip if she wanted someone to notice her.

Now if Ryan was there, she wouldn't have bothered with the bikini at all. She blushed as she ran out of the room with a large fluffy towel over her shoulder. As she was heading down the hall from her room she ran into Ranko. The Android was just coming out of her room.

At one point it had been part of another room, but after Ranko arrived Brianna had taken it upon herself to convert something for the android that would give her a place of her own. Gina glanced inside and noticed that as usual, there were about twenty books floating around, numerous magazines, and even a pile of computer print outs.

"What are you reading about these days Ranko?"

"I'm trying to understand culture."

Gina blinked at the odd topic of choice."

"There are several books in the computer library that you might want to look at"

Ranko nodded. "I read them all yesterday."

"Well we can talk about it tomorrow when I've got a bit more free time if you want."

"Of course."

She wasn't sure why, but Gina had a feeling that Ranko wasn't working right. Lately the android had been rather dull and confused. Gina hasn't been able to figure out why either, just that the android seemed to be unmotivated. Waving, Gina headed down the hall and headed for the living room. Ranko's face was blank as she watched Gina walk off.

A few seconds later she opened the door and sauntered out onto the deck. "Hi Brit!"

"Gina, hop on in!" The werecheetah said and made some room in the large tub.

Dani looked a little shell shocked as she realized Gina was going to join them, then shrugged. "Hi Gina, long time no see."

"I've been busy."

"I'll bet, how was the three day weekend over at Ryan's place?" Brit asked with a glint in her eye.

Blushing again as she stepped into the hot tub, Gina took a second to get comfortable in the hotter than normal water. "Not bad, though I think I wore him out. It was quite a…um, chase."

"That boy always runs." Brit said.

"I know, but he's fun to catch. It reminds me of the first time I met him."

"Yeah, he stole that thing from you."

"Yeah, but he said I was cute even as he did it." Gina said.

"And he liked your hat too." Brit said with a laugh. "It took ten minutes for your hurt bots to get you calmed down."

Gina stuck her tongue out at Brit.

"This sound like an interesting guy." Dani said and drank some of the wine Strype brought earlier. Gina noticed and quickly poured herself a glass, though she did drape herself over Britanny to do it.

"Hey, get off!" Brit growled. She didn't like having certain things pressed into her, even when it was her sister doing it.

"Hold your horses." Gina snapped. "Jinkies, this stuff is pretty good."

"Well get off me before you drink anymore! You know what happened last time you drank anything."

"Hey, I didn't mean to level the building…" Gina muttered, then looked around for something else to talk about. "So Pinky, what brings you by anyway, besides listening to me and Brit arguing?"

Dani sighed and started to look depressed again.

"Ah not this again!" Brit yelled. "Hey, it was not your fault and you know it. The guy took his chances and paid the price."

No matter how many times they told her it wasn't her fault, Dani just couldn't stop feeling guilty about it. She was starting to wonder if coming here was a good or bad idea. Then she heard something familiar, something she hadn't heard in over a month.

"What's that?" Gina asked.

"Oh not now…" Brit muttered and started to stand up.

"Hey, it sounds like we…umph!" Dani started to say as a shadowy figured bounced off the roof, flipped around, and planted a foot right between Dani's eyes. Then she sprang off and landed on the edge of the porch and running further into the back yard. Dani whimpered as she fell over as her mind finally registered the sight of a flared skirt and a panty flash from just a second before.

"Dani!" Brit yelled and grabbed her before the girl could fall.

Gina finally had a chance to catch up and turned around to look at their guest. "Ichi what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"DIE YOU &%%$##$% %$# &%$# $%# %$ !!" Asrial screamed as she landed on the edge of the roof wearing her battle armor. Missile packs on her shoulders lifted up and started to fire.

Dodging and flipping around the back yard, Ichi just laughed as the missiles missed by a mile. In mid air she made an underhanded throw an sent several knives spinning at Asrial. "DIE!!"

Jumping off the roof, Asrial used Brit's head as a spring board and sent more missiles of death flying at Ichi. Brit growled as she fell over and glared at the girls laying waste to the back yard. "Gina…"

"Right." The blonde said and tapped opened up a small box beside the hot tub and pressed a couple of buttons inside. "Done."

"What did you do?" Dani muttered.

Gina pointed at the upstairs window. "That."

Brianna's head was sticking out her bedroom window as a dozen Peebo's flew out into the back yard and they heard Brianna's voice. "Sick'em!"

The PeeboTie fighter shaped devices soared out over the battle zone, and complete with tie fighter sound effects, dove at the two girls. "AGHAAA!! For the Queen!"

Then they got close to the two fighters and started to explode one by one. Brianna ran out onto the back porch in a bathrobe. "Take that!"

Finally silence descended and all they could see was smoke rising from the spot where the two girls were fighting. Then the smoke cleared and they could see to unconscious forms lying across each other on the ground, smoke wafting off them. Two of the PeeboTies circled around them and glaring at the enemy, they looked a little disappointed to be the back up instead of the first wave.

Brianna danced around. "Two more down for the mighty Peebo army."

The doorbell rang.

Turning around, Brianna yelled into the house. "Strype, could you get that!"

"He's not a butler." Brit muttered as she sat back down in the tub.

"He's there, I'm here, simple logistics." Bri muttered as she moved out into the back yard. "Who were we fighting anyway? I couldn't see who it was from my window."

"Asrial and Ichi." Gina said from behind her. "They came out of nowhere, fighting as usual."

"Well that's normal for them. I hope I didn't hurt them to much."

"Asrial was in her armor and you know how strong she is." Gina said as she reached down to pick up one of Ichi's swords. It was bent at a 45 degree angle and slightly charred. "Though you might have used a wee bit to much blasting gel Brianna."

She shrugged. "Eh."

"Hi everybody!"

They turned to see Mimi, with her cat sitting on her shoulder, waving at them from the porch. Gina blinked a few times, she couldn't recall the last time she saw Mimi outside of a battle of some kind. "Mimi?"

"What the heck is witch girl doing here? Think they might be in trouble?" Brianna asked.

"I'm just confused." Gina muttered. "You grab Asrial there and I'll get Ichi."

"You need any help?" Brit called from the hot tub.

"We got them." Brianna yelled back as she placed Asrial's unconscious form over her shoulder. "Need help Gina?"

Gina struggled to lift Ichi, but alls he was doing was dragging her a few inches. She glared at her smirking sister. "No, I just need to run into the house for a second."

Snorting, Brianna grabbed the remains of Ichi's shirt and lifted her up to her other shoulder. "Let's get them inside before anything else happens."

"Aghaa!"

Brit jumped out of the hot tub as the switch Gina used earlier sparked and melted. "What the heck!"

"Bri, get those two down the infirmary. I'll see what Brit's done now."

"Yeah sure, make me do everything."

"Bri."

"Yeah yeah."

Gina ran forward suddenly. "Don't splash water on it!"

To late Brit tuned around as she went to send an arm full of water at the little fire. Dani gasped and vaulted out of the tub just as the whole hot tub electrified. Slightly fried, Britanny sank down into the hot tub dazed and confused.

Gina quickly cut the power to the hot tub and so the electrical fire would go out. "Geeze, all action and no thought."

"She'll be alright." Dani said as she adjusted her towel. "I've seen her take more than that and survive."

"Yeah, me too, I just wish she would learn from her mistakes."

"Eh."

"I want a tuna sandwich." Britanny mumbled as Dani started to pull her form the hot tub. "TUNA TUNNA TUUUUNNNAAA!" She sang.

* * *

The first thing that Asrial saw when she opened her eyes was a little silver and blue peebo glaring down at her from a nearby dresser. It didn't look to happy to see that she was moving around and wondered what was going on. Then she noticed several more peebos sitting on the floor of the room glaring up at her, though these were red and silver.

"I see the prisoner is awake!" The blue and silver one shouted. "Number 868, please go and inform the Brianna that the prisoner has come around." One of the other Peebos suddenly turned on its wheels and raced across the room and through a little dog door set into the wall.

"Prisoner?" Asrial muttered and gasped as her head started to throb painfully. "Migraine, migraine, migraine!"

"You will not move from that bed until told to do so, failure to obey these orders will result in a the rather quick destruction of this room and you."

"You can't…"

The door slammed open suddenly and Brianna stalked into the room holding a pair of large guns. "Asrial."

"Brianna, what the heck is going on here?"

"You and your friend destroyed the back yard during your fight!"

"I did no…" Asrial started to say, and then noticed that she wasn't in her battle armor.

"You were throwing around mini missiles by the dozen. The back yard is full of little holes from the detonations."

"But why am I a prisoner?"

Brianna looked confused. "Who told you that?"

"He did." She said pointing at the blue and silver one.

"Sergeant Peebo?"

"I confined her to quarters until we could determine the best way to punisher her, SIR!" The little Peebo seemed to try and come to attention. An amazing feet considering it was a quarter inch from the wood of the dresser and had to move around like a little remote control car.

"Well she's free to go."

"SIR, YES SIR!" The little Peebo yelled and rolled off the dresser, somehow landed on its wheels, and dashed out of the room with the others forming up squads to follow him.

Brianna winced as Sergeant suddenly started to sing in cadence the rest sang along. Off Key of course. The sound vanished down the hallway a few seconds later. "Um…yeah."

"Those things are downright scary at times Brianna." Asrial said as she sat up. She was wearing a bra, under clothing and nothing else. Her ribs were bandaged, but didn't appear to be bothering her very much as she moved around. Grumbling, she swung her legs over, sat on the edge of the bed, and carefully stretched a little. "What the heck really happened."

"Well, you and Ichi were fighting and kind of set off the houses defenses, so several of my Peebo TIE fighters flew out and…, exploded when they got in range. Um…knocking the two of you out." Brianna explained, as she suddenly recalled just how strong Asrial was when she got angry.

"And my armor?"

Brianna blushed. "Um, a little dented?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I used a little to much gel and damaged your armor. I'll have it fixed tonight."

Asrial sighed. "Find, have it put in storage mode and placed in the trunk of my car."

"No problem, I'll even have your car moved into the garage. Still, I can't believe you tried to kill Ichi like that." Brianna muttered.

Asrial pouted a bit. "We were just playing."

"Right. Well Ichi is still asleep in the next room. It has only been an hour since you two arrived and Ranko has been helping Strype set up the table for everyone. It has been a while since we had a crowd this big." Brianna said as she started to count the number of people in the house.

"How is the android doing?"

"She's been quiet lately. We're not really sure why though, we think she's still adjusting to the fact that she can do whatever she wants. Gina wanted to have Ranma talk to her when he got back from his vacation on Jade."

"I was wondering where he was. How is his magic training going? It hasn't been that long since the last time I was here."

"About like you would expect, he learns fast and uses the magic in odd ways." Brianna said with a laugh. "He caught dad off guard the other day with this simple cantrip spell. Set off a mini hurricane in the back yard when he used too much power. We had to extract a swing set from the neighbor's pool by the time the spell ran its course."

"Oooh! I wish I could have seen that, it sounds like a lot of fun." Asrial said as she stood up. "Now where the hell are my clothes?"

"What happened to your metal bikini?" Brianna asked with a smirk.

"It's around. I'm royalty you know, get me some clothes!" The princess commanded royally.

"Kiss my keester." Brianna said and motioned for Asrial to follow her over to the wall. She pressed a button and the closet suddenly opened up to reveal a strange machine. "Sis still hasn't perfected this thing, but it saves time when you need clothes fast and don't have time to go shopping. Since your clothes didn't survive your fight with Ichi, just press this and it will give you about two hundred selections. Just input your sizes and it will make them for you in about five minutes."

"Cool! I haven't seen a primitive version of this machine since I was in kindergarten and we went on the field trip to the museum." Asrial said as she started to play with knobs and dials. "How quaint."

As a partial clone of Gina, Brianna couldn't help but be irritated that Asrial was badmouthing the machine. "Humph!"

Asrial smirked. "Not much to choose from here, is there?"

"There's enough, just pick something will you. I'll be waiting for you down in the dinning room with the others. I need to check on Ichi as well. That dress she was wearing was ripped to shreds in the blast."

Asrial shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower first. This should be done by the time I get done, so I'll be down in about twenty minutes."

"Okay." Brianna said as she left the room. "See you then."

* * *

Ever since coming online in Gina's lab a few weeks before, Ranko spent most of her time trying to adapt to the way things happened around her. Gina's programming was quite thorough and to the point, but there were basic things missing. Like a personality, sure she was programmed to care about the family and people around her, but for some reason she didn't feel it.

Her android brain allowed her to feel feelings to some degree, but even Gina wasn't all knowing when it came to her design. So here she was, sitting in the living room, as the others prepared for dinner, watching TV and wondering where she fit within the house. No matter how hard she tried she just didn't understand what was going on around her at times.

She tried to emulate the girl's actions, but because she didn't understand what the actions meant half the time, she usually messed up. Like when she tried take a shower the day Ranma left on his trip to Jade. Only to have Brianna yank her out of the shower stall and tell her that she was going it wrong.

First she had to take her clothes off, then supposedly use some weird looking substance that her sensors detected as toxic to her skin, to clean her body. Completely illogical, though it smelled nice at least. Even more baffling was the fact that soap came in two different forms, solid and liquid. So to use the items she decided to clean her clothes, wash her body, and her hair all at once. And the clothes, washing them while you washed yourself seemed perfectly logical to her. No one else seemed to think so.

She even found clothing to be completely useless even though her programming mentioned something called morality and dignity. Whatever those were, the program didn't say. Though Gina described them as emotional states of being. Whatever that was, not explanation there either.

So she just placed it in the growing list of notes she made on human behavior and silently wished she was normal again. Killing people was so much easier than worrying about what they thought about you. One little thrust of her hand and they wouldn't bother her anymore, but her new programming made it impossible for her to do that. Stupid reprogramming.

The shower incident was behind her and she knew what to do now, but apparently there were other thing she had to learn. Like why was TV telling her that she needed to "Get rid of that unfresh feeling' by running across a beach and holding hands with a wimp in a some kind of bathing suit that was about to fall down around his ankles.

She could almost swear that half her programming was missing. Getting up she wandered over to the kitchen and helped Strype set the table. He thanked her as she finished and prepared to go back to the TV and start learning about humans again, when she had an idea. She paused for a second and decided that it was good idea, maybe it might even be a good way to learn something from a human that she didn't know.

"Where are you going Ranko?" Strype asked as she started to leave the room.

"To help that girl get ready for dinner."

"Brianna is already doing that."

Ranko nodded and smirked a bit, though she didn't seem to be aware of it. "I know, but there are two of them, I'll handle the other one."

Strype looked a little confused, but he nodded. "I should be done here in about half an hour, just enough time for the girls to get cleaned up and find place to sit."

She nodded and bounced up the stairs.

Once she was out of site Strype wondered if the android had a screw loose, again. Then he shrugged and went back to grilling his feast.

A few seconds later Ranko stopped in front of the door to the room where they placed the one called Ichi. Names tended to confuse her at times and she wondered what was so itchy about the girl. Did she have fleas? Or something that could be described as a 'not so fresh feeling'? She shook her head, stepped inside and shut the door to see a panty clad, topless girl jumping at her from bed.

Preprogrammed reflexes took over and Ranko grinned, very much like Ranma would have. She completely ignored the punch and kick Ichi sent her way and grabbed the girl's ankle and let her mind wander for a second. By the time she finished, Ichi was groaning in pain and shock as Ranko dropped her on the bed.

"Thank you for waking up Ichikun, Strype asked me come and help you get ready for dinner in a little while." Ranko said evenly. "Now over here in this closet you will find…"

Ichi shuddered a little, what the hell was going on.

* * *

Brianna was about to knock on the Ichi's door when she heard a commotion inside the room, she quickly opened the door and ran inside. It took a second for the scene for the register, then she started to snicker. Ranko had decided to check up on Ichi, and Ichi didn't like to be shown up, so she wasn't in a good mood.

"&%$#." Ichi muttered.

"Ranko, what did you do?" Brianna asked.

Glancing over at Brianna, Ranko shrugged. "She tried to attack me when I came in to help her get ready for dinner."

Attacking Ranko was like attacking one of Gina's hurt bots. A hurt bot would just attack until the attack stopped or the opponent stopped. Ranko has similar programming now, but she relied on Ranma's martial arts knowledge and skills. So Ichi's surprise attack was reversed on her. Ranko, for some reason, had also folded her up like a pretzel and tossed her on the bed.

Brianna started to laugh.

"It's not FUNNY!" Ichi yelled and wiggled her toes, which were by her ears.

Ranko just looked satisfied as she glared down at the argumentative girl and smirked. "Want some more? Or do I have to get rough with you?"

"Grrrrrr."

"Oh quit whining. Ranko, did you show her how to use the machine yet?"

"No, she attacked me before I could show her anything. I was about to when you came in."

"I'll take care of it since I'm here. You head downstairs and finish helping Strype out."

The android shrugged as she left the room. "Alright, but if she causes another fuss I'll come back and kick her ass."

Ichi growled again. "I'll get you for this!"

When the red headed android was gone Brianna just started to giggle again as she tried to figure out how the she pretzelfied one of the most skilled fighters in the area.

"It's not at all funny." Ichi growled, though she was blushing a bit.

"Right. Heheheheheh."

Over the next few minutes Ichi managed to sort herself out and was doing some stretches at the end of the bed as Brianna explained the machine to her. She got up and walked over to the machine, ran her fingers through her long black hair nervously, and tried to figure the thing out. For some reasons she never really got along with machines that well.

"There isn't much to chose from." She muttered.

"True, but mix and match designs and colors and you can come up with some pretty wild outfits." Brianna explained.

The dark haired ninja shrugged and quickly chose five items. "How long did you say this would take?"

"About ten minutes for all that."

"All right, I think it got it. I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up."

"Dinner should be ready any time now, so don't take to long getting ready or I'll send Ranko up to see what's taking so long."

Ichi growled and looked around for her swords. "Where are my weapons?"

Brianna shrugged. "Got me, they may still be in the back yard."

"They better by in good working order."

Sweatdropping, Brianna backed out of the room before her face could betray her. She figured hiding would be a good idea once Ichi found out that her swords were a little bent now. Gina had them down in the lab and planned to fix them eventually, but it wasn't too high on her list.

She headed down to Gina's lab to tell her that Ichi was looking for her swords when she noticed something from one of the unused areas. The door to one of Gina's sub-basement storage areas was wide open. There were some dangerous items down there that needed special handling.

A quick check of the door didn't reveal any kind of tampering or forced entry either. She headed down the stairs and grabbed a large hand held ion cannon off a wall display. Who knew what was down there, better to have weapon with a little stopping power at the very least. It's power readings were still in the green so she wouldn't have to worry about recharging it.

"Hello baby, it looks like we may get to have some fun tonight after all." Brianna muttered to herself. She was thinking that the daemon rat might have come back for another try at them. "Ready or not, here I come!"

The room below was full of boxes tossed down here when they got in the way up in Gina's lab. Most of it was labeled for easy retrieval, but sometimes it took a computer to remember just where a box was if they needed anything. The walkway at the bottom of the stairs was about fifty feet long and just wide enough for her to move around.

In the distance she could hear a soft beeping sound. For a brief second she dismissed it, and then remembered that everything down her was supposed to have all the batteries removed. Ever since that incident a few years back when one of Gina's high school lab experiments went amuck and trashed the house during a lightning storm.

Brianna shuddered, that thing gave new meaning to what she thought of a bubblegum machine. She shook her head and wondered what ever happened to that thing. At the end of the walkway she spotted a box with a loose panel and bent down to check it out.

"What do we have here?"

According to the label there was a hurt bot in the crate, an early model that Gina didn't use anymore. The wodden panel looked as it was slightly charred as she examined it and she could see a pair of eyes looking out at her from inside the box.

"mommy?" Something said.

"Aghaaa!" Brianna yelled and scrambled back, pointing the Ion cannon at the crate. "What the hell?"

"I was about to ask the same question."

Brianna spun around and nearly screamed again, before she noticed that it was just Gina. "Wha…what is that thing in there?"

Kneeling down in a rather interesting pose, Gina reached inside and pulled out a little furry robot. "It's an old experiment. I forgot he was down here."

"What is it?"

Gina grinned. "It's Beeper!"

Brianna fell over as it beeped happily. "Right, and why did you make it?"

With a squeeze Gina turned it off and eyes went dark again. "I built beeper back when I was in middle school. It's a pretty simple design, but back in those days it was my greatest invention ever." Gina said as she happily cradled it between her breasts.

"How did it turn on?"

The blonde scientist looked around and pointed at the ceiling. They could see a large grey and black scorch mark on the ceiling that led down the wall and right to the crate. "Looks like some kind of power surge from the wiring in the ceiling. I'll have to look into that when I get a chance. The damage is new, less than a day I'd say, so it shouldn't be to hard to track down."

Getting to her feet, Brianna quickly powered down her Ion gun. "Ichi was looking for her swords earlier, I was on my way down to tell you about it when I heard beeper there."

"I'm not sure I can repair the swords, they were completely bent out of shape by the blast. I'm sure we can replace them though, just like what we did when we made Mom's sword for the tournament a few months ago."

"You know how stubborn Ichi can be."

Gina shrugged. "It's not like we can do much about it now, she'll just have accept it."

"So what were doing before I bothered you?"

"Me and Penny are setting up a network between our main computers to perform an experiment we've been wanting to work on."

"Oh? Anything you need my help with?"

"It's not a weapon, just a program for some of our Beta technology experiments."

"I can help with that…"

"Well lets see what happens, I was thinking you might want to meet Ranma when he gets back from Jade."

Brianna perked up. "Now there's an idea that could be fun."

"I still can't believe you pulled that Virtual Reality stuff with him, he doesn't even understand how a TV works."

Whistling nervously, Brianna just smirked. "Oh, he knows a few things now."

Gina glared. "I don't want to hear anymore. Eeesh, you kidnapped him and forced him to do something he didn't want to do."

"That's what you think." Brianna said as she walked off and cackled loudly.

"That was weird." Gina muttered and wondered if Brianna really did do what they thought they did. She was a bad liar when she was after a guy she liked. "She's acting stranger than normal, I'll have to look into this, later. Right now I have other things to do."

Laughing, Gina put beeper back in the crate, secured the loose board, and headed back to her lab. She turned the lights out as she headed up the stairs, turned off Brianna's Ion gun as she walked by, and made some mental calculations to relay to Penny.

In the shadows nearby, something small moved around and looked around as its eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark. Then it ran across the room, jumped on a crate and looked up into the shadowed corner. The AC vent cover was missing and the small form jumped into the duct and vanished a few seconds later. It was obviously a rat, but what was it doing there?

* * *

Bad mood didn't describe what Barbra was feeling as she stalked up the steps to the Federal Bureau of Investigations building in New York. Even this late in the day the almost every light in the building was on as various agencies struggled to do their jobs and solve cases. She glared at an intern that was coming down the stairs and made sure the girl didn't come within five feet of her. Agent M was going to pay for what he did to her even if she had to kick his ass across every square inch of New York to do it.

Dani was missing and hadn't been seen since the day she stopped the bank heist. She knew a dead body was found at the scene and instead of the usual protocol that Agency Zero used in cases like this, to recruit new members, they sat back and did nothing. It didn't help that her supervisor, Debra had arrived and told her point blank that if she went into the bank she would find herself back behind bars with several decades tacked on for good measure.

That girl wasn't completely human, but whatever her abilities were she was able to frighten every agent into doing what she wanted to do. One of their newest recruits, Agent Zane was a massive Amazon, at least eight foot tall with the body and muscle of a god. Though Barbra wondered why the girl wore glasses even if they did look good on her. Zane wasn't at the office today, she'd made a big production about what she planned to do on her day off and gone into some rather grotesque detail. Barbra shuddered a bit, along with the height and muscle, it seemed Zane also came with the Amazon libido and went after everyone that even caught her eye.

It took her a few minutes to pass through building security, but it didn't' take her to long to make her way over to the elevator and make her way up to the top floor of the building. This was where some of the most under budget agencies were located. Though Agency Zero had the best set of offices on the floor simple because they rebuilt and designed them on their own. Otherwise they would have had a closet with a TV tray and a folding chair.

She glared at one of the agents as he left the office and he paled a bit and ran off before she could even growl at him. For a second she considered kicking the door down, but she wasn't even transformed, and so she just slammed it open and stalked inside. Debra, who was wearing a simple white dress and had flowing blue black hair in weird style, glanced up from her desk.

"Mrs. Duncan? Why are you here?"

"I came to 'talk' to Agent M."

"He's busy at the moment, come back when you are supposed to be here and he might be able to see you." Debra snapped. "Now leave."

Barbra growled. "No, this will be dealt with now."

Debra stood up. "I'm afraid you don't understand Mrs. Duncan, you will leave, one way or the other." Her eyes started to glow as a ghostly aura formed around her.

"It's alright Debra, Agent Duncan can come in and talk." Agent M said as the door to his office opened.

"But sir, there's no reason you should…"

"Debra."

"Yes sir, but I protest this."

"Noted." Agent M said as she motioned for Barbra to enter his office. "This way Agent Duncan."

Barbra nodded and quickly entered his office before the guy changed his mind. She was wearing one of her stretchable outfits today, so she wasn't too worried about changing if she had to. As the door shut behind her, she waited for him to calmly walk back to his desk and sit down. She decided she would stand and yell at him, this wasn't the time to be calm and collected, not after what he did to her friend.

"I take it this is about Mrs. Carter?"

"You're damned right it's about Dani, how in the world could you do that to her!"

"She killed a man." Agent M snapped. "She deserves far worse than what I did to her. Maybe a few years in prison will soften her up a bit. What do you think?"

"Everyone here at the Agency knows that there was something funny about that guy's body when it was examined."

M just stared at her.

"You don't care anymore do you?" Barbra snapped. "Everything in your life is devoted to this Agency and nothing else matters."

"We are a thousand times more effective now, working in secret, than we ever were as the Wonder Friends. While we were in the public eye we could not work effectively to stop super powered criminals. But as Agency Zero we work from the shadows and take them down before they can even get organized. No matter how many times I tried to explain it to Dani she would not listen."

"So you take advantage of the a situation and make sure she can never be a hero ever again!?" Barbra screamed in his face. "You arrogant little weasel!"

"Don't tick me off Agent Duncan." M said mildly, although there was a hint of power in his voice. "You know as well as I do that I can break you if you attack me."

"You ruined my friend's life because she wouldn't agree to be your lackey. I will not forget this or that you made Debra prevent me from going to her aid inside that bank just so you could set this up. I respected you a little before this, but you don't deserve that anymore." Barbra snapped and tossed her badge down on his desk. "Effective immediately I quit."

"If you walk out of this room I will have you back in prison faster than you can shift forms."

She stopped with her hand on the door handle and could sense Debra just outside the door waiting for her to leave.

"Well?" Agent M snapped. "What will it be?"

Turning slowly, Barbra glared at him with every bit of hate she had.

* * *

Asrial wasn't in a good mood as she stood in front of the mirror in her room. After programming a simple outfit into the machine Brianna showed her, Gina's machine had given her something else entirely. After trying to get the machine to give her something else, she eventually gave up and tried the outfit on. She glared at the outfit, then posed a few times just to see how it looked and giggled. She felt a little naughty.

The Dirty Pair look wasn't what she had in mind, but she had to admit that it showed off her best assets. The top was tight and the shorts gripped her thighs like paint. Though the initials 'IB' on her pack pocket should have been was a little strange. She wondered if Gina had the machine put that there to designate where the clothing came from.

She'd have to ask Gina about it. There had to be a programming error inside the machine if it could turn a simple dress into this. She wiggled a little and giggled again, the look was beginning to grow on her. To bad Jeremy wasn't around to see her like this.

He'd fall over with a nose bleed after gapping at her for several minutes. At least the outfit wasn't yellow. She wasn't sure how to describe the color either, kind of like a shimmering silver edged in deep black. After posting for a few more minutes and sticking her tongue out at herself, she shrugged and figured what the hell.

As far as she could tell, the only man in the house was Strype and he was devoted to Britanny. So it would be just the girls tonight and she had a feeling that something was going to happen. She sauntered across the room and opened the door, stepped out into the hall.

At the same time, Ichi growled as she stepped out of her room in an identical outfit as Asrial, but reversed colors. A dark black top and bottom edged in a thin strip of gleaming silver as if outlining her curves as she moved. Then she saw Asrial gaping at her.

"All hell!" They yelled at the same time.

"How dare you wear that outfit without telling me!" Ichi snapped.

"I had no choice, it's all the machine would make!" Asrial yelled back. "Now go put something else on."

"You do it!"

Brianna peaked around the corner, saw the girls yelling at each other, and wondered why they were acting like Dirty Pair Otaku. Although, considering the way they fought each other they weren't to far off the mark. She grinned as she walked over to them.

"What's up with the outfits? Got some games planned for later?" She asked with a dirty smirk.

"It was that stupid machine!" They yelled.

Brianna just grinned. "I thought you said the machine was so simple that a kindergartner could operate it?"

Asrial blushed a little and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that."

Asrial snarled and stomped down the stairs and headed for the dinning room as Brianna just laughed. A few seconds later Ichi just shrugged and followed after her rival. Her ninja outfit was just as revealing as her current outfit, so she didn't mind wearing it and it was black after all. She just wished that Jeremy were there to see her wearing it.

After the girls were gone Brianna stepped into Asrial's room and went over to the machine. She tapped a few buttons to have it make a hat. A few seconds later the drop door opened and spit out a hat exactly as she wanted. A diagnostic on the machine even told her that it was working perfectly.

She shrugged and decided that Asrial just didn't know as much as she thought she did. "I'll have to ask Gina to look into it one of these days."

As she was leaving the room Mimi stepped out of a room further down the hall. Brianna wasn't surprised to see that Mimi was still wearing her black dress outfit and that her cat was draped over her shoulder. Aloysius yawned as he glanced over at Brianna.

"Dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you for the chance to get cleaned up." Mimi said

"No problem, it's a good thing you and the others showed up. Strype made to much food again. Every time he cooks we have leftovers for the next week and a half."

"Well I've heard some stories about his cooking, I'm looking forward to it."

"You won't be disappointed." Brianna said.

Ranko stepped out of Mimi's room. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to borrow the clothes making machine?"

"No thank you Ranko, I like to wear simple clothing like this without all those artificial materials. The machine doesn't seem to work well with all natural fibers." Mimi explained.

Ranko nodded and moved past the girls and headed downstairs and saw that Britanny's friend was gaping at their other two house guests wandering out in their strange outfits. Dani moved off and took a seat at the table and nearly had a heart attack when she took a closer look at the blond girl's outfit. Especially 'IB' on their bums.

Tears welled up I her eyes and she had to look away to keep from crying. That man's jacket kept flashing before her eyes. She'd always thought it was his name, but if these girls were wearing 'IB' on their clothing, then it must have been a clothing line.

"What the hell are you two wearing?!" Gina yelled as she entered the dinning room wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with 'GD' on her chest.

Ichi huffed and just looked away as the smell floating out of the kitchen drove her mad with hunger. On the other hand Asrial grinned, stood up from where she was sitting, and posed.

"Do you like it?"

"You look ridiculous." Gina snapped. "That's something you should wear to the beach where the guys can see you. Not the dinner table!"

Ichi snorted and muttered under her breath. "Stupid machine."

"Then blame your machine Gina, I asked for a dress and got this lovely outfit." Asrial explained. "Though it's growing on me."

"My Tailor 200 is perfect!" Gina said. "You just programmed it wrong."

"Nope, I followed the instructions for a dress and got this, you made a mistake somewhere."

"Why you!"

Britanny came out of the kitchen and started to set some food down on the table. "Down Geek, worry about your toy later."

Gina huffed and picked up her fork as Strype came in holding a giant platter of bar-b-qued meats. She noticed that even as Brit was sitting down Brianna seemed to materialize next to her.

"Dani are you alright?" Brit asked her friend.

"Yeah, just a bad memory."

"Well we'll help you get through this. Here, try a steak." She said and placed a large steak on Dani's plate. "There you go, that will cure all your problems."

She gave Brit a bewildered look.

Gina and Brianna nodded as they took their own helpings.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Honey." Strype said as he helped Asrial and Ichi get theirs.

Ten seconds later Dani was helping herself to her second steak and wondering if she could borrow Strype from Brit for a weekend.

Brianna stuck her tongue out at Asrial.

Ichi wasn't eating, she was to busy realizing that there was a man two feet from her with more visible muscles than she'd ever seen in her life. She drank some water just to cool down a little. It took her a second to recall Jeremy's name by the time she looked away. Strype didn't even seem to notice as he grinned down at her and placed some more food on her plate.

"There you go."

"Gah."

Britanny frowned as she looked over at Ichi, but she didn't say anything about it. She knew her husband just had that kind of effect on women no matter what he did. At the moment she was more worried about her friend Dani. The girl was going into denial and trying to forget about what happened.

She just hoped that the shopping trip she had planned would help cheer Dani up. She also wanted to have a little talk with Barbra Duncan. Britanny growled as she thought about the woman. She would need to teach her a lesson about loyalty the next time they saw each other.

There was a sudden silence around the table.

"Brit?" Gina asked. "Are you alright?"

Brit gave her sister a confused look. "Why?"

"You just ripped a portion of the table into little shreds with your bare hands." Brianna muttered and motioned with her fork.

Britanny looked down and saw that she had the edge of the table in her hands. She grinned nervously. "Ooops, excuse me."

"Are you sure?" Ichi asked a little hesitantly.

"I'm fine." Britanny said as she looked down at the reinforced carbonate wood replica piece Gina used to make the table.

"Have you gotten stronger?" Gina asked as she took the piece from her sister's hand and looked at the twisted and mangled fragment. "Jinkies."

"I can repair that if you want." Mimi said.

"How?"

"Magic of course." Mimi said and Aloysius, sitting her shoulder nodded.

"Naw, I can take care of it tomorrow." Gina said.

* * *

A little while later, down in Gina's lab a computer flickered to life and started to run picture after picture from the house's security cameras. Showing the girls in their bedrooms, sleeping peacefully, Brianna wrapped around a giant pillow, Gina passed out in her chair sitting in front of her computer, Britanny and Strype sleeping next to each other peacefully.

Then the picture panned to another bedroom where Dani was sleeping and focused in on her face. For several seconds nothing happened, but then a window popped up on the screen with a number of actions available. Suddenly they highlighted one at a time until it stopped on 'House Defenses incase of Invasion'.

It activated and several seconds later systems throughout the house started to activate. And 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Printed across the bottom of the screen as window after window popped up and an selections chosen faster than they could be seen.

Over in Brianna's room and around the house hundreds of Peebos suddenly stopped playing tag, their eyes went blank, and started to show bits of information scrolling by at a super fast rate. Below the house the main computer core roared to life and file after file was suddenly accessed.

Electrical outlets throughout the house sparked for several seconds before quieting down. No one noticed except a little visitor running around in the AC system. It eventually found a place to hide, but had to spend about an hour gasping for air.

* * *

To Be Continued…

Notes: When Britanny gets really angry she sings her sentences as she tries to control her temper. Gina tries to avoid this at all costs, unless she's built up an electric charge to 'poof' Britanny when she's in cat form.

Even without Ranma running around, there is plenty for the girls to do. They've all led some rather harrowing lives up till now and things are about to take a turn for worse as the house turns against them. Gina is still thinking to much, Brianna's gun fetish is going to get her in trouble, and what the heck is up with Ranko?

Evil Smirk


	3. Heeerreeesss Bob, Irving Bob that is!

Notes - This side story takes place during the time that Ranma is visiting Jade and getting into a rather large mess. As such Ranma won't be in this story, but it will have the Ranko-bot, the Digger Girls, and the Ninja High School crowd, and a villain that fits this series to a 'T' It's written with the help of a friend of mine named Gordon Stevenson.

The villain Irving Bob was created by Dan McCllelan from when him and Gordon used to role play using the character and used in this story with permission

C. Rose

Disclaimer: Gold Digger and Ninja High school are notorious for cute girls running around with large guns and giving lots of panty shots. This story is not exception to that rule, so expect some lime scenes though I'll never move over into lemon territory, I might hint at it though.

* * *

Golden Opportunity  
Side Story - Pink Avenger Vs Irving Bob  
Chapter 01  
Cory D. Rose   
Gordon Stevenson  
© 2004

* * *

Brit yawned, her tongue hanging out, and stretched her seven foot tall frame as much as she could. Even her feet were hanging off the end of the bed but she barely noticed that. She was barely conscious as she cuddled up next to her husband and wondered what the day would bring. She had a shopping trip planned to help Dani cheer up a little. Her motto was 'shopping cured all ailments' and proved it by being on a first name basis with ever store employee in a ten mile radius.

Glancing down, she admired her husband's naked body, barely covered by a sheet and drooled a little. No matter how many times she saw it, experienced it, she was always impressed with her catch. She leaned over to kiss him awake, something she did quite often, but something else happened that made her pause.

She heard something and blinked a few times as she sat up and looked out the window. It was a lot earlier than she thought it was. There were days that she didn't even get out of bed until at least noon. "Geeze, it's barely dawn. What the heck am I doing up this early?"

Suddenly she heard a beep and turned to look at one of the control panels beside the door. One of the lights was blinking, but she couldn't remember what Gina said it meant. Though a red blinking light did mean danger of some kind and this one was quite red. She moved to get off the bed and check it out when it suddenly shifted and swung around. It nearly threw her off but the foot of the bed lifted up and rolled her back before she could do anything. Her husband had just enough time to open his eyes as the bed repositioned itself in front of the large balcony window as it opened automatically.

"What the hell!" She yelled as the bed catapulted them out the window.

"Aghaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Strype save me!"

Strype, blushing like a beacon, managed to realize what was going on and managed to keep the sheet with them as he went flying after his wife. In mid air he wrapped it around his waist.

Britanny wasn't to worried, she knew Strype would save her and she looked down to see that they were about to land in the pool. A shiver ran up her body as she decided that she didn't want to get wet this early in the morning. The water would be freezing.

"Strype!" She yelled just as she landed in the pool with a giant splash of water. Strype was just half second behind her, sending even more water into the air as they both plowed through the water and lightly bounced off the bottom, rebounded off the side of the pool.

Brit surfaced a few seconds later, spit out a bunch of water, and said a rather nasty curse word. Then she turned to Strype as she surfaced a little ways away and shook his head, throwing off a bunch of water. "Oh Strype."

He came up next to her. "Interesting way to wake up in the morning."

"Why didn't you catch me?" She sang again, and then she noticed that he was naked. "Gah..."

"I seem to have misplaced the sheet." Strype muttered calmly, looked around, and spotted it floating just below the surface a few feet away. He quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist. "There we go."

"Gah..." Britanny muttered again, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Let's get back in the house and see what in the world happened to the bed."

Purring, Britanny suddenly grabbed him and started to rub herself all over him. "I've got other ideas what we should do."

He sweat dropped. "No Honey, we need to see if anyone else is having problems."

Boy was that an understatement. Within the mansion all hell was breaking loose as some kind of energy wave passed through the house turning machines on and off every couple of seconds. Lights flickered, computers booted and rebooted over and over again.

In her room, an alarm was going off and it woke Gina at her desk in her underwear. The night before she meant to log a few things into the computer before going to bed and fell asleep in her chair. Again.

She grumbled a little as she looked around and saw that her computer system was going nuts. She gasped and reached for the key board, but a it suddenly sparked and sent her flying away from the desk. She landed on the bed slightly dazed as her hair, sticking out in all directions, smoked.

"HAHAHAHAH." Appeared on her computer.

"What the #$%%?!" She yelled as she suddenly sat up.

Then a panel in the ceiling pulled back and a laser weapon dropped down and locked in place. Gina paled as she realized what was going on and dived for her computer, she had to shut the system down. Even as her hands touched the key board the laser powered up and with a loud whine sliced her bed in half. Then the laser started to rotate around and aim at her and she paled as the computer refused to do what she wanted it to do.

"I'm the only one aware of all the weapons I've installed in the house to prevent another episode like Peachbody and his attack boy." She muttered and dodged as the laser fired, blowing away one of her speakers next to the monitor. The next shot, fired as she was in mid dodge and sliced a corner off her bed. "Gotta run, gotta run, gotta Run!" She yelled as she dove for her work table beside the door and grabbed a remote control.

The table was instantly sliced in half length wise and six months of research went up in flames in an instant. She nearly burst into tears as she dove out in the hall and came up running. Just up the hall Brianna's door exploded outward as a dozen Pebbo Tie fighters swarmed out and started to blasting every thing in sight with their mini lasers. They locked onto Gina, turned in midair and swarmed after her with wide cute and happy sounds.

"Target locked! Fire!"

"Whaaaaa!" Gina cried as she ran away as fast as she could. "Britanny!

HEEEELLPP!!"

* * *

Asrial was asleep in her car. She had her hair tied back and was wearing a pair of overalls she kept in the trunk of the car at all times. She hadn't been able to sleep during the night so she got up to work on her car and try and repair some of the damage it had taken the day before when it went off the road.

It had a number of scratches all over the bottom of the car that would take her weeks to fix. Then there was the electrical burns around the computer core in the trunk that helped control the car's flying ability. Overall the car was in good condition and would only need some cosmetic touches.

In the corner of the garage, a small camera paned back and forth like it was supposed to, but every now and then it would stop and point directly at the Princess. She hadn't noticed yet, but throughout the house noises were beginning to filter up into the garage. They were just loud enough to wake her up.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she sat up and scratched her head, trying to wake up enough to see what was going on. Screaming and laser fire were noises that very few people could ignore. Her ears twitched to attention as she recognized the sounds of laser fire, but she wasn't sure what it could be.

"What could be causing that?" She wondered as she hopped out of the car and started for the door.

Then she heard the screaming getting louder as if someone was running right towards the garage and she backed up a couple of steps. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door developed a very large dent, pushed several inches into the room. Then her training took over and she dove to the floor as half dozen laser bolts sliced through the walls like it was paper. Just to the side of the door she could see a panicked Gina sitting on the floor gasping for air, while wearing her underwear.

Then Gina scrambled to her feet and dove into the garage as more lasers sliced through the air all around her, blowing holes in the floor as she moved. She sprawled on the ground for barely a second before Asrial saw the lens on the security camera light up and fire a laser of its own.

"&%$#!" Gina screamed and rolled out of the way. "Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpme!"

Asrial grabbed her, pulled her out of the way of another laser beam, and dragged them behind the care where the lasers couldn't get them. The two girls took a second to gasp for air as the room lit up with lasers cutting holes in Asrial's car. There was still a bit of smoke coming off Gina's hair from her earlier shock

"What the hell is going on?!" Asrial yelled.

"The house's security system seems to think everyone in the house is an intruder." Gina gasped as she gulped in air.

"Just how dangerous is this system?"

"Um, it shouldn't even be able to do this."

The camera in the corner suddenly fired multiple lasers into the side of the car, ripping the fender to pieces. Asrial was glad she had taken the time to make her car out of some harder than diamond acrylics the last time she took it off world, but it was still her car betting banged up.

"My car!" Asrial yelled.

"Forget the stupid car; we have to get out of here!" Gina growled.

"What about the others?"

"I don't know." Gina muttered, suddenly looking worried. "I need to get to my main computer to try and stop this. The lasers nearly wrecked the one in my room and then turned on me next."

"The one down in the basement levels? In your lab?"

Gina nodded.

"What about the one in Brianna's room?"

"Won't work, the lasers chased me out and away from there. I can't even get close..."

The whole house suddenly shook as something below them exploded and they could hear heavy ordinance going off.

"Brianna's aware of the problem. That's her signature explosion if I've ever heard it." Gina said. "Sounds like she retrieved her Ion Cannon as well."

Asrial gapped at her. "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"Nope."

"This is going to be fun." Asrial said with a grin. "You didn't happen to see any of the others as you were running through the house did you?"

"No, but I wasn't looking either."

"What do we do then?"

Gina frowned and wished she had her glasses with her, she thought better when she had them on. They also had a few defensive gadgets built into them, but she left them on the floor as she ran for her life. "We need to...disable the computer core."

"Sounds easy enough."

Tears came to Gina's eyes. "I just rebuilt it! I don't want to lose it again and it's nearly impossible to get to it anyway."

"Then we need to cut the power lines."

Gina shook her head. "The computer generates its own power supply, that way I can use it even when the rest of the house has been blocked off. It's a security measure."

"Why isn't that thing firing?" Asrial asked, realizing that the car hadn't taken a hit from the laser in several seconds.

A Peebo rolled out from under the car and looked up at them. "Hi."

"Um...hi?" Asrial said, looking confused.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The Peebo yelled suddenly.

"Ah &%$#!" Gina yelled, and slapped the thing as hard as she could and screamed.

It flew underneath the car smacked the back wall and exploded, taking most of the garage door with it. Smoke filled the room instantly and fire retardant spray rained down on them for several seconds. Then the rest of the garage door suddenly fell to the ground with a loud bang that made them wince. Gina peaked out over the edge of the car gasping for air again.

"Why did it do that?" Asrial asked.

"I have no idea, but..."

Boom Boooom!

"Traitors!" Brianna's voice yelled from somewhere below. "Take that, and that! And more of the same!"

"I think they are attacking Brianna as well." Gina said as they listened to the echoing explosions below them. "I hope Bri isn't destroying the whole house."

"Aghaaaa!!" Brianna screamed and they heard what sounded like shattering

glass landing on the floor for several seconds. "Ooops..."

"Oh boy."

* * *

Dressed in a loose tank top and panties, Brianna growled as she held a couple of very large guns, one in each hand. Her room was shot full of holes as she hid behind her over turned dresser as laser guns lowered from various places in the ceilings and walls and continuously fired beam after beam.

If Gina hadn't made her furniture so strong Brianna would have been in trouble, but she knew how much damage they could take, so she wasn't to worried. She just wanted to know why she was being attacked.

"BWHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA!" Several Peebo's laughed as they flew around above her, dodging laser fire and trying to find the best way to get to her and blow up.

"You traitorous bastards!" Brianna yelled and shot two of them out of the air and blowing a couple of holes in the back wall. "Take that!"

She jumped up, thumbed the power level up on the Ion cannon and fired it half a second later. The rest of the Peebo's were destroyed, but a laser suddenly shot right through the gun. Shattering it into hundreds of little pieces.

"Eeep!"

Using the other gun, she shot the door off its hinges, set the self destruct, and tossed it on the floor as she dove out of the room. In the hall more lasers lowered down from the ceiling and fired all around as she dodged as best she could. Brianna could not believe that something she helped to design could fire this badly though, it was starting to irritate her. Gina designed all the laser systems, but Brianna distinctly recalled programming the computer to fire the weapons with stunning shots. This was not he program!

Gina and she were going to have a talk about not altering her plans. Sure, she didn't want to die, but she had some pride, and a weapons system should take out the enemy after all. It was completely unacceptable behavior. Gina must have made some changes she wasn't aware of and thrown the whole thing out of whack. She nodded herself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A Peebo laughed as he flew out of her room just before the gun she left behind self-destructed.

"This is going to be an interesting day, I can tell." Brianna muttered as she headed deeper into the lab. She needed to get to her armory and start taking out all the lasers before they cut her to shreds. She'd already taken out all the ones in he room in the earlier fire fight, along with the large glass table.

"I'll get you my pretty!" The Peebo yelled as it flew by her still laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Now she was starting to get a little freaked out. She had an automatic program that gave her Peebos limited Artificial Intelligence, but never anything on this scale. Though B, the Peebo she sent with Ranma, had been a bit unstable now that she thought about it. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"Armor, I have to get to my armor and my Ion Cannon. Baby needs to be aired out once a month at least." Brianna muttered as she dropped to the floor and rolled around the corner just as the ceiling lasers blasted the floor. She knew how they fired and at least that patter was holding, but she wasn't sure how long that would last. Something odd was going on and she couldn't figure it out. That would be up to Gina.

As the lasers stopped firing and gave her a chance to look around, she came to a stop and stared at the Peebo sitting on the floor before her. An experimental model designed just a few days before on a lark. She didn't even have a name for it yet, she just knew that she based it on Gina when she made it. Even its AI was modeled on Gina for the most part. The programming for that had taken her several hours to work out and even that had only been able to model sixty percent of Gina's personality.

It was colored pink and white, with a metal fedora hat on it head and a pair of glasses. Peegi still had all the basic insides of her basic Peebo, but its AI was something else all together. One of the most advanced ones she's built to date.

"Peegi?" Brianna gasped.

"...Jinkies." It said in a high pitched version of Gina's voice.

Brianna smirked a little.

"I seem to be functional, how odd."

"Let's get you back to the lab before something else happens to you as well, things are getting..."

Peegi's back opened up and a portable laser lifted out and aimed at Brianna. The girl had a feeling something like this might happen, but it was still a shock to see it.

"Master, it seems I have to kill you now." Peegi said happily.

"Ah, no you don't." She tried and went to step around the corner, but jumped back when a laser nearly took her foot off. "Eeep!"

"The voice says I can play with you Master, isn't that great?" Peegi said as it rolled forward. "I want to explore, to find treasure, like..."

Now Brianna's hair was standing on end from shock as she looked down at her creation as it tried to get a lock on her. She used the speed given to her by Britanny and barely dodged as the laser sent out a powerful shot that went right through the wall. She hadn't even installed any weapons in it's body when she built it. Though she had been meaning to and recalled setting several items out to just that the next time she worked on the little thing.

She instantly recalled that she hadn't calibrated the laser intensity yet. Just that it was mounted on a small frame while she tinkered with the AI program. The large hole in the wall, made from the same stuff as the table upstairs, melted like butter. She had to stop the thing before it went completely out of control.

"Peegi, stand down, code alpha Brianna one six six Gina is an Uber Geek." Brianna said.

The little robot stopped and Brianna sighed in relief, then it blinked at her. "Stand down order ignored, let's continue the fun I want to see more of you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"&%$#!" Brianna yelled and ran down the hall the laser went berserk, blowing holes in the walls and ceiling. She had to admit that Peegi was shooting a lot better than the house lasers. If she hadn't dodged she would have been hit several times.

"Much better."

Now the rest of the lasers built into the hallway lowered and started firing even as Peegi laughed and continued blowing holes everywhere.

"Come my dumpling! I just want to taste you!" Peegi yelled and raced after Brianna.

Sweat dropping at the odd wording, Brianna ran for all she was worth.

"Wahaaaaaa!"

* * *

'What do we have here?' A voice said.

Ranko, who lay in bed looking at the ceiling, looked around to see if there was anyone in the room with her, but she was alone as far as she could tell. She stood up and adjusted the nightshirt she was wearing and looked out into the hall, but it was completely empty. Then she realized that the voice was in her head, but coming from somewhere outside her body. She frowned, even Gina had a problem accessing her memory programs and neural net.

'You will do nicely and your even more mobile than those little bombs that are all over the house. Excellent.'

"Who are you?"

'You can hear me? HAHAHAHAH.'

"Get out of my head; you don't want to piss me off." The Ranma portion of Ranko's program growled. She started to think of several ways to kick the voice out of her head.

'You can't get rid of me that easily.'

"Who are you?"

'I am now your master.'

Ranko growled, but then her eyes went blank and she slowly fell over and crashed to the floor with a thump. One of the lasers in the ceiling lowered down, aimed at her, and fired. Instead of missing, it struck her right in the back of the head.

The laser wasn't strong enough to shoot through Ranko's head though, instead it was like a flash light, illuminating her head. Then a spark of electricity fired from the laser right into her head and Ranko's body stiffened for several seconds.

Her body shuddered several seconds later and it slowly rose to its feet and looked around with a grin on her face. This wasn't a grin that Ranko would have used, but a leer that only a man could pull off. "IB is ready to party."

'Get out of my head.' Ranko raged as she tried to reestablish control.

"Tut tut, I'm in charge now and there's nothing you can do about it." IB said and laughed. "Time to teach that little girl that nothing can stop me. Hear that you little superhero wannabe?"

Then Ranko could feel him sifting through her memories and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop him. They eventually stopped on a picture of Dani as she headed to bed after dinner. Ranko could actually feel IB's glee as he walked over to the door, punched it off it's hinges to test her strength, and headed down the hall.

'Stop this at once!'

"Be quiet or I will erase you!' IB said. "I plan on playing with you later though, so I'll wait for now. I want to see if you are fully functional or not, oh the ideas I'm coming up with, but right now you're annoying me."

'Wha?'

Suddenly Ranko found herself locked within her own programming, in a kind of electronic prison. She panicked for a few seconds, then growled and lashed out in anger. Then the world around her changed and she felt like she was floating, and yet, able to see and experience everything around her as IB moved. She could feel the air as they moved, taste it on her lips, in her eyes and it absolutely amazed her.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" IB laughed. "I still can't believe what has happened to me either, but that woman will get what's coming to her."

IB stopped and looked into a rather singed room and Ranko realized that it was Brianna's room with a large hole in the floor. She wasn't able to talk to IB anymore, heck, she could barely think as a thousand different signals seemed assault her every time her body moved. IB didn't seem to even consider her a threat anymore as he used her body to move into the room. A thick layer of smoke hung in the air as IB moved over to the closet.

"Now I believe it should be right here..." He muttered.

The closet door came open easily enough, IB just ripped it out of the wall and tossed it over his shoulder. It bounced off the wall and landed on the bed. Ranko was developing a headache trying to figure out which pronoun applied to IB now that 'he' was in 'her' body. The inside of Brianna closet was a nightmare, half burned clothing, dirty clothes tossed on the floor, the occasional hand grenade, and even half a Peebo with cheetah spots looking up at the legs and back, it even had a tail.

"Did I tell you that I'm amazed at the level of technology in this house? Everything in the house is run by computer or tied into one in some fashion, it's bloody brilliant. This place was made for me. Your body for instance is amazing, even more advanced than some of the other items in this house and it's adapting to my new body in ways I didn't expect, but that's alright, I'm just going to steal it from you."

After digging around in the closet for a few seconds, IB found what he was looking for, a can of spray paint. He took a second to spray his initials over Ranko's chest, on top of the nightshirt, and grinned wickedly.

"Bloody perfect."

They walked out of the room, headed down the hall, and stopped in front of a door. IB ripped the door off it's hinges and tossed it behind him as he stepped into the room. "Oh hero, I'm here for you now."

Being so early in the morning, Dani was still asleep as he entered, but she sat up and looked at her sleepily. "Wha?...Ranko, what do you want?" Dani muttered.

"I'm here for you!" IB yelled dramatically.

Though, since Ranko was wearing a nightshirt that fell down to her ankles, had little hearts and flowers on it, and looked like a cute little doll, the statement was a little hard to take seriously. Dani gaped for a second before she started to giggle.

IB stomped his foot. "I will have my revenge!"

Dani, still giggling, took a closer look at Ranko as she stood there and

noticed the IB on her chest and gaped. "What are..."

Ranko jumped forward, only to take a kick to the back of the head that sent her sprawling to the floor beside Dani's bed. She looked over her shoulder to see Ichi, still wearing her Dirty Pair outfit, stalk into the room. "Whoa, where were you?" IB muttered and realized he hadn't seen her on any of the cameras for some time now.

"I'm a ninja and I can do ninja like...things." Ichi said with a smirk. "I owe you a little pay back girl."

Ranko gaped for a second and then started laughing.

Dani paled as she recognized it instantly. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Ranko smirked as she rolled to her feet and posed, in her nightgown. "I have risen from the grave to get my revenge! BWHAHAHAHAH!"

Then Ichi kicked her in the head and sent Ranko flying into the wall with a loud thump. "We need to get out of here."

Flinging the sheets off, Dani jumped out of bed wearing her pink nightie and panty combo and ran after the other girl, glancing behind her as Ranko slowly rose off the floor with a growl of anger. Suddenly laser beams started to rain down on them from the ceiling as gun after gun lowered, fired, and rose back up. Ichi dodged them easily, but Dani didn't have the type of training that Ichi did, so she wasn't able to dodge them all.

"AGHAAA!" Dani yelled out as she took one in the shoulder.

"Revenge!" Ranko yelled as she ran down the hall behind them.

"Who is that?" Ichi asked in a calm tone of voice as they ran down the hall, down the stairs, and headed for the living room.

"Someone that I thought was dead." Dani said and explained how she originally met IB about a month before.

Suddenly Ichi gave Dani a push to the side just as a laser beam sliced down from the ceiling and neatly cut the couch and TV in half. Dani stumbled for several steps and realized that she was seriously out of practice and would have get back into the game if she wanted to survive this. IB was out to kill her. She knew what she needed to do, but her costume wasn't around anymore.

"I need a mask." She muttered under her breath and suddenly rolled to the side to dodge a beam.

"Excellent reflexes!" Ichi yelled out as she easily dodged three at once, flipped through air, and ran along the wall, jumped off and landed beside her. She grinned. "This is just like training against Lendo's troops back home."

They looked up just as Ranko vaulted over the stairs and landed at the bottom with a smirk. "Thank you for waiting."

"You get outside." Ichi said as she stepped in front of Dani. "I owe her a little more pay back for what she did to me last night, the little traitor."

"Ah, pretzel girl, so good of you to wait for my manly embrace." IB said with a leer. "And you are still wearing the outfit I designed for you. I like the way it hugs those luscious curves of yours."

Ichi looked down at her outfit in shock, and a little confusion as Ranko looked her over like a piece of meat and grinned lustfully. "You pervert!"

Dani just gaped at the android, this was definitely IB, she could recognize that leer anywhere. She just couldn't figure out how he survived and made his way here of all places.

IB laughed and nodded. "The change seems to have done me quite a bit of good if you ask me. By the way, every girl in this house is running around in their underwear and I've got cameras recording the whole thing for my memoirs and by the end of the day all of you will be calling Master."

The girls gaped at him for a second and shuddered, those words, coming out of Ranko's mouth were just too weird to comprehend. Ichi shook herself and considered ripping the clothing off for a second, better nude than wearing the outfit anymore, and then she shrugged and looked over her shoulder at Dani. "Do you find it weird that situations like this keep popping up every couple of months? I wonder how many more idiots I'm going to come across next month?"

The blonde superhero just snorted. "About once year I'll run across a moron like this, though never one with such an ability."

Ichi shrugged. "I've got the perfect pervert repellant."

"Now it's time to take your medicine." IB said and started forward.

She didn't really think about it, but Ichi was in motion before anyone could even think of what to do and went to kick Ranko in the head. Instead of connecting, Ranko's hand reached out almost at slow speed, grabbed the front of Ichi's chest support, and grinned lustfully at her. "What a magnificent specimen. I shall teach you to respect the kind of man I am."

Ichi wrapped her arms and legs around Ranko's arm and tried to use her weight to throw the girl, but Ranko didn't budge. "Ah, crap."

IB stopped grinning, looked a little panicky, and suddenly flapped Ranko's arm up and down at high speed while screaming. "Get off get off get off!"

Losing her grip, Ichi went flying right at Dani. She used her ninja training to alter her flight just a tiny bit and grinned as she wrapped her arms around the shocked blonde girl and they flew right through the glass patio door into the back yard. Several yards away Britanny and Strype looked up just as they flew out of the house.

"Dani!" Brit yelled and shot forward with a sonic boom. She had to catch them before they hit the ground.

IB shuddered and froze in place as a memory suddenly overwhelmed his mind.

* * *

One month ago

"CLEAR!"

"Go!"

The EMT growled as he placed the paddles against the guy's upper and lower chest and his partner pressed a button on the machine. The body arched up for a second before the power topped and it fell lifelessly back to the ground.

"No!"

"Again!"

They repeated the procedure, this time leaving the paddles charged for nearly ten seconds before turning the power off. Cursing, the EMT and his partner tossed the paddles to the side as they tried to use CPR to save the man, but his heart refused to start back up again. They ignored the small crowd of people around them as they worked.

Most didn't care if the guy lived, he'd already beat that poor girl unconscious after all, right before she shoved a 220 watt electrical line into his stomach. She survived and was currently on her way to hospital. Among the crowd lurked a man wearing a business suit, wearing small glasses, and an irritated look on his face.

He glared at the body and wondered where he'd gone wrong. As far as he knew the jerk hadn't been that dangerous and he was the perfect pawn for his plan, but as always, the plan didn't go quite the way he expected. Reaching into his jacket he walked over to a cop and showed him his ID Badge.

"You're FBI?"

"Yes, what exactly happened here?"

"Why do you want to know?" The cop asked suspiciously.

"I work with the FBI in regards to super powered humans. The body over there is one of the SP's we've been watching lately."

"I see. Well one of the local heroes took him down after a hell of a fight, that she did." Officer Offanigan explained.

"A local hero?"

"Miss Justice?"

"No sir, she's been out of action for some time now. This was Avenger."

The man nodded. "The one in red leather and the cape?"

"That's the one."

"Has she been placed under arrest for murder yet?"

The cop gave him a shocked look. "Don't be daft man, she tried to stop him in the middle of a bank robbery, in broad daylight no less. Pretty rare for that gal, even these days."

"She killed him, she should be under arrest."

"I think I've heard just enough out of you. I don't care who you work for, get out of here before I have you carted down town."

Nodding, the man glared at the dead body again before he walked out of the bank. A woman with purple hair met him outside. "Sir." Debra said.

"Well?"

"I stopped her before she could do anything stupid."

"Where is she?"

"In the van."

"Excellent, let's go and have a talk with Mrs. Duncan."

The turned out to be about half a block away. A very tall woman was leaning up against the side of the van as they approached. She was over seven feet tall, had more muscles than some body builders and had long brown hair. Her clothing made her stand out even more, a simple white blouse, black suit coat, and a high cut black skirt that went to her knees.

She was also asleep as she leaned against the van, snoring lightly.

Debra rolled her eyes as they approached. "ZAAAAANE!"

The woman jumped five feet in the air in shock and landed on top of the van

gasping for air. She looked over the edge fearfully. "Um..."

"Zane, you are in so much trouble." Debra growled, her eyes glowing.

"Agent Zane, where are your glasses?"

The woman pouted a little as she reached into her breast pocket and pulled them out. "Right here sir."

"And why aren't you wearing them?"

"Because I don't like them?"

"ZANE!" Debra yelled. "Put them on NOW!"

The girl sighed as she jumped off the van and landed beside the pair, then put the small bifocals on. "Better?"

"Much, you do have to keep a low profile you know." The man explained calmly.

Debra rolled her eyes and wondered to herself how the woman could do that when she looked like she did. She was about to say something when they noticed that a pair of ambulances were pulling away from the bank and heading for the hospital. One quite faster than the other.

"What are we going to do about the man that died?" Debra asked.

"We need to pick up the body. Did you manage to place that spell?"

"Yes sir, I could track him anywhere in the country."

"Excellent."

"What about the witnesses?"

"We'll leave this one alone. There are too many for us to find on our own and we are to small to have access to the resources some of the other agencies use."

Debra nodded. "What about the girl?"

"She, will get off with a slap on the wrist." The man muttered. "I will see to it that she pays for killing that man though, she went too far. Now, let's go and talk to Mrs. Duncan I think she has quite a story to tell us."

They headed behind the van opened the doors and climbed inside. Barbra Duncan was tied to a chair in the center of the van. She didn't look to happy and the power nullifier strapped to her ankle wasn't making things any better. She glared at them as they entered and shut the doors.

"Barbra."

"M, I am going to beat you unconscious." Barbra growled.

"I told you to report Miss Carter's actions to me Barbra. Why is it that I had to find out about this situation from our police connections?"

"We were just following the guy." Barbra snapped.

M glared down at the bound woman. "You disobeyed orders..."

"I did no such thing! We had no idea he'd just waltz into a bank like that!"

"His MO is quite easy to understand Mrs. Duncan, now why didn't you call in and report?"

"I already told you."

"Indeed and look where it's gotten you. Perhaps freeing you from prison wasn't' the right thing to do after all. Maybe you really do need to spend the next twenty five years behind bars to atone for what you did with the Crime Syndicate." M said coldly.

Barbra gulped. "S-sir, we had no idea he would pull something like this.

When he went into the bank he already had a bag full of money with him."

M glanced over at Debra and she nodded.

Zane was getting hungry, and bored.

"We found no money on the scene."

"He had it with him!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! NOW WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL IN AND REPORT THIS!" M yelled, his eyes were starting glow.

Paling a little, Barbra didn't know what to do. When it came to Danielle Carter, M didn't seem to think straight for some reason. All of them had noticed it from one time to another and they weren't sure why he acted like this when she was involved. Even Zane had noticed, and she could be oblivious to an exploding volcano.

"I'm telling the truth." Barbra insisted, barely above a whisper.

M glared at her for several seconds. "We shall see, and if you are lying to me I will make sure you are tossed back in prison." He said coldly, made his way towards the front of the van, and climbed into the passenger seat. "Let's get back to the office and set the plan in motion."

Debra hesitated for a second before she shrugged and headed for the drivers seat. "Yes sir."

Agent M reached for the phone resting in the dashboard and typed in a quick series of numbers. "Yeah, it's me and I need a favor...."

* * *

The tabby cat Aloysius let out a loud snore as it rolled over onto its back, his legs spread out in every direction to give him a very undignified look. Next to him, taking up the rest of the bed, Mimi Masters slept soundly. All around the room laser blasts and screams could be heard though the walls as the two slept peacefully. Brianna cussing up a storm as she tried to find a way to fight back with guns that weren't computer controlled, Dani and Ichi's stand in the living room, and even Asrial and Gina in the ground level garage.

Mimi didn't hear any of it, she curled up a little tighter under the covers and sighed a little. Before heading to bed the night before she used her magic to place a spell around the bed that blocked out all sounds except her alarm clock. She knew how loud the Diggers girls could get from the few times she encountered them before.

To her the world was full of peace and quiet. Even Aloysius' snores weren't enough to awaken her form her perfect world. She didn't need to get up for several more hours and that suited her just fine. Mimi hadn't allowed herself a vacation in a very long time and this was just what she needed. The unwanted house guest on the other hand had other things in mind.

Above her, a panel in the ceiling slid back and a laser turret slowly lowered down and took aim at the red headed witch as she rolled over and scratched a rather shapely leg.

Aloysius grumbled, rolled over, and nearly fell off the bed as he sensed something. "Mimi..." He mumbled just as the laser fired and blasted a small hole in the bed with a burst of light. "Ahgaa!" He yelled and jumped off the bed in fright.

Mimi opened her eyes as some sixth sense warned her of danger just as the laser fired a second time and she looked up just as the side of the bed shuddered and collapsed as the supports gave out. She sat up just as the laser drilled through her pillow and nearly set her hair on fire.

"Aloysius!" Mimi yelled as she jumped out of bed, her night shirt flaring up enough to give us a glimpse of her panties.

She landed in a crouch, held her hand out and blasted the laser with a magic bolt that melted the weapon before it could fire a fourth time. Panting in shock, she took a second to calm down and try to figure out what just happened. Then she realized that something big was happening throughout the house as the noises suddenly reached her now that she was outside the spell that was blocking the noises.

"I'm too old for this kind of crap." Aloysius muttered as he limped over to Mimi. "How often do I have to fall out of bed?"

"Listen to that Aloysius."

The cat flicked an ear. "Sounds like quite a fight."

"The others must be in trouble, we have to help." Mimi said just as a speaker next to the door turned on and they heard a horrible voice.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Think you can stop me little pest?" IB's voice echoed through the room. "Think again! All of you will pay for helping the that little &%$#!"

Mimi gaped at the speaker, unsure what the heck was going on, when half the ceiling pulled back and a dozen lasers lowered down, took aim, and powered up. She gasped, quickly picked up Aloysius and they vanished from sight just as every laser sliced the room to bite sized chunks.

"Mimi!" Aloysius yelled.

They appeared in the back yard with a flash of light, on a branch about fifteen feet from the ground and stood there for a second to make sure they were out of the room. Mimi looked around and frowned. "This is not where we were supposed to end up."

"You have to concentrate better than that!" Aloysius yelled just as the branch broke under their weight. "I've told you a hundred times!"

"AGHAAAA!" The red head yelled.

Instead of teleporting again, Mimi reached for a branch on instinct alone and ended up hanging from a small limb for a few seconds before it too broke under her weight. Then they ended up upside down and Mimi's dressing gown caught on some more limbs and pooled around her head.

"This is not good." She muttered.

"You think?!" Aloysius yelled in a panic as he hung by his claws. "This dress it the only thing keeping us from falling!"

Riiiiiiipppp!

"&%$##$%&!" Aloysius yowled in fright. "Weredeadweredeadweredeadweredead!"

Just as she was the dress gave way and she fell, Mimi felt a pair of arms wrap around her and stop her from hitting the ground. She blinked in shock as she saw Aloysius land on all four feet, his fur sticking up in fright and panting from shock. Then she realized that she hadn't hit the ground, but it took a few seconds for the information to reach her brain.

"There you go, no harm done." The male voice said as he swung her around to set her on her feet right next to Aloysius. She turned to look into the face of Britanny's husband Strype.

He was wearing a bed sheet around his waist and nothing else but fur and bulging muscles. "Strype?"

He smiled at her. "You caught me by surprise there, I almost didn't see you appear in that tree."

She nodded, still shocked that he was wandering around outside in a bed sheet and nothing else.

Aloysius on the other hand wasn't silent. "Oh sure, save the cute girl, but let the cat fall to his death!" He yelled sarcastically. "You humans are always the same, I tell you..."

"Quiet Aloysius." Mimi said.

"Mimi!" The cat yelled indignantly.

Then they saw Britanny walking over to them holding Ichi and Dani draped over a shoulder. She glared at her husband for a second. "Oh sure, you can save her, but you let me fall in the pool."

"I see you like letting the cats fall, but catch all the girls. Huh?"

Strype sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"GAGHAAAA!" Aloysius yelled as he moved to close to the bed sheet around Strype and saw something he didn't need to see. "Put some underwear on man!"

"Honey quit flashing 'little Strypesy' around like that. The girls are going to start talking." Britanny sang and turned her back on him. She still had Dani and Ichi cradled under her arms.

Right then and there Strype decided to cut his losses and went to find something to wear.

"Hurry back dear, we need to go and help Gina, I can hear her fighting something in the garage."

"Give me a few minutes."

Britanny nodded as she sat Dani and Ichi down on the ground. They were a little groggy, but seemed to be okay as far as she could tell. "Now what happened to you two? What threw you out of the house?"

"It was Ranko!"

"Something's wrong with Ranko, she attacked us." Dani said.

"She's Possessed!" Ichi yelled.

Brit and Mimi looked a little unconvinced. "You're kidding right?"

Dani shook her head. "No, I think that's exactly what happened. She's got 'IB' initials painted on her chest and started talking like a guy while she attacked us. Even telling Ichi here that she would 'show her what kind of man' she really was. It was a really strange thing to hear come out of a girl's mouth."

Brit sighed. "We need to get Gina, The Uber Geek will know what to do with an out of control robot wandering around."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Asrial muttered as her car took yet another hit from the laser. The blasted things wouldn't let up long enough for them to even move out from behind the car and run out into the yard. For some reason it was keeping them pinned down instead of hitting them.

"Like I said, the security system has gone hay wire, but we need to hurry before the next level of defense kicks in." Gina said, wincing a little as the door to the car nearly collapsed under the constant barrage of laser fire.

"These things are killing my Baby!" Asrial screamed.

Gina sighed, fixing this was going to be time consuming since Asrial's car was anything but original parts. She decided to wait till later to bring the subject up and pointed to the work table at the back of the garage where a number of boxes were piled up. "I have a bunch of old experiments and tools packed away over there, but with these lasers cutting off our escape routs I'm not sure how to get to them."

Asrial glanced over at the pile of boxes that dominated that area of the garage. "It would take us hours to sort through that for anything useful."

"Actually I know what's in each box, but I need at least five seconds free of the lasers so I can get out a few things that will help us." Gina explained calmly.

"You're not worried about this at all are you?"

Gina shrugged. "Sure it's dangerous, but lasers are kind of tame compared to time traveling dogs and insane Elvis loving magic users bent on world domination."

Asrial had to acknowledge that one then she had a thought. "Have you noticed that the lasers are intentionally missing us?"

Nodding, Gina peeked over the edge of the car. A laser singed her hair and she ducked back down and gasped for air. "Now that you mention it, yeah. Brianna designed the firing system too, it's usually a lot more accurate."

"It's keeping us pinned down for some reason."

"Now that I'm thinking about it, those lasers should be able to slice this car into scrap easily enough." Gina muttered under her breath.

Asrial glared at Gina. No laser was going to turn her precious car into scrap. "Is there some kind of security override to turn them off?"

"Yes of course, but I didn't really think of trying it. This attack seems to have taken over the whole house and is able to control everything."

"Might as well give it a try." Asrial snapped. Irritated that the girl hadn't even tried to shut the system down before now.

"COMPUTER, OVERRIDE GINA 11010111101101 LASERS." Gina yelled out.

The lasers stopped firing and the slightly melted car finally got a chance to start cooling down. Gina looked a little surprised as she realized that it worked. "Jinkies, I didn't expect that."

Asrial just sighed, this exactly like something some of the morons in Quagmire would have pulled. "Now let's go and get the computer fixed before it starts up again...Eeeep!!"

Turning, Gina gaped as one of her Hurt Bots grabbed the car they were hiding behind and lifted it off the floor and tossed it across the garage, where it slammed into the wall, and crashed to the floor. Then it turned its red eyes on them. "Time to meet your Master."

"HURT BOT 113 STAND DOWN!"

"No can do Mrs. Diggers, I've got control of all the computer systems in this house now. It's time to change my strategy I think." The Hurt Bot said in a voice Gina had never heard before.

"Who are you?" She snapped as they stood up.

"Call me IB, Master Lover and all around Cool guy. I'm currently having an Out of Body experience." IB said and started to laugh.

"IB?" Gina muttered, trying to recall where she heard the name before. "The guy that died a few weeks ago?"

"My body died, I just moved on into something else." IB said and looked her over, almost leering. "Nice panties."

Gina gasped and tried to cover herself. "You pervert!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" IB/Hurt Bot 113 laughed then suddenly lunged at Asrial, grabbed her coveralls and ripped them off her body.

The blonde haired princess just stood there in her Dirty Pair outfit, having left it on the night before, and gaped at the Hurt Bot in shock.

"Ah, much better. If I'm going to fight girls I want to them to be properly dressed."

Asrial growled as she started to get angry. "You just destroyed my car, then you rip up my clothes, and now you have the gall to stand there and tell me how I should dress!"

"Yesssss." IB said. "It always takes blondes several explanations before they can do anything. It's why they have such problem with elevators. The concept just escapes them."

"AGHAAAAAAAAA!" Asrial screamed just before she went into a forty five hit combo and completely decimated the Hurt Bot, sending parts and bits of plastic all over the garage. Then stood in what was left gasping for air and still looking pissed. "I am a Princess of the Royal Family of the Salusian Conglomerate, I will not stand for this kind of treatment!"

"Thanks for the distraction Asrial." Gina said happily as she finished digging around in a box, pulled out a belt, a weird looking gun, and a fedora. She strapped the belt on over the band of her panties, checked the gun, and donned her hat. "Let's go kick some keester."

"You are one weird person Gina."

She laughed. "You haven't seen me on when I really get going."

Asrial started to look worried as Gina grinned, well, like a geek."

* * *

The locker opened easily enough once Brianna took a second to disable the electronic locking system. By using a hammer on the hinges and lock. She reached in and quickly pulled out her spandex shorts, a shirt, and some running shoes with a pair socks stuffed inside them. It only took her a few seconds to get dressed and reach inside for the final item in the locker.

She always liked to have something around that could be used for protection, even in a pinch. The Gyrojet Pistol was one of her first working designs. It came with 20 round clip of ammo of various types, depending on the situation. Over the last couple of years she had built much better weapons, but they all had a lot of computer systems to make them more reliable.

The large caliber ammo slammed home as she cocked the Gyrojet and aimed it at the back wall to test the gun's sight. It was like finding an old friend again. She turned around and shot the camera that was watching her. Then Peegi slowly came around the corner and looked up at her with innocent looking eyes.

"Mistress."

Growling, Brianna pointed the Gyrojet at Peegi. "Listen here you jerk, stop using my babies like this."

Peegi started to laugh. "Why shouldn't I use them like I want? They make such good diversions and are doing exactly like I programmed them to do."

"Don't make me shoot you." Bri threatened.

"Shoot all your toys, I don't mind one bit."

"Who are you?!"

"Call me IB and this house and everything in it belongs to me now."

"I won't let you get away with this." Brianna snapped.

"It's far too late for that cute stuff." IB said. "Well I'm done reprogramming this little Peebo of yours now, thanks for the chat sweet cheeks. Gotta go, see you around ye'hear?"

Brianna could only watch as Peegi seemed to change before her eyes as IB's programming took effect. Rings of energy seemed to flow around the little bot as she watched. Whoever this IB character was he was smart, very smart. He was already adapting Gina and Penny's experiments with Beta Tech to his own uses.

"I never should have installed that mini beta tech enhancer in my latest creations." She muttered, aimed the Gyrojet Pistol and fired. A tear ran down her cheek as the gun went off.

Instead of hitting her creation it blew a hole in the floor right next to it. Brianna just couldn't shoot her creation. The little bot looked up at her as the field started to shift. "Mistress, I can't control my systems anymore."

"Peegi you have to shut down." Brianna said.

"Unable to respond, defense mode activated due to hostile threat. "

"Ah nuts!" She yelled and ran out of the locker room with Peegi following her.

There was only one option yet, getting to the core to shut everything down seemed to be the best idea. She just couldn't do it on her own and all her weapons were untrustworthy with this IB character in the system.

"You can't run forever." IB said from a nearby wall speaker.

She ignored him as she ran, Peegi just a few yards behind her, she had an idea suddenly, and smirked. Peegi sped up and skidded around the corner as a mini gun rose out of its back, but came to a complete stop. There was no sign of Brianna anywhere.

IB watched from a nearby camera and growled in frustration. One of them managed to get away and he didn't even know where she was headed. He activated the rest of the house defenses since the rest of the girls were outside now, or in the garage. Brianna, according to the records he scanned through during the night, would be a problem, but it was Gina he really had to worry about.

The other sister, the werecheetah was fast, but wasn't very smart so he wasn't too worried about her. He figured he could ignore the rest of them since they hadn't done anything to stop him yet. The alien destroyed one of the robots, but they were all expendable. As the defenses started to send data through the core he spotted a couple of things he hadn't expected.

"Interesting, this should keep them occupied at least." IB muttered as he moved through the core, splitting himself up into several different pieces. The other was more important to him though, something in a restricted part of Gina's lab that she was keeping secret from her sisters. It was to much to pass up and he went to investigate.

* * *

Leaning forward, Gina tapped Ranko's forehead a few times and frowned.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It probably just malfunctioned or something." Asrial said. "Just reprogram her when you get a chance and it will be perfectly fine."

"Ranko can't be reprogrammed like that, she's an android with a fully functioning AI system capable of allowing her to learn and adapt."

"Maybe, but right now it's a paperweight." Asrial said. "Let's see if we can get the core fixed, Ranko can wait for later."

Gina glanced at Asrial and shrugged. "I guess, though I could use Ranko's speed and power for this plan."

As Asrial was about to answer, she gasped as Strype ran by the broken window with a sheet wrapped around his waist. "Gah..." She muttered.

Spinning around, Gina caught a glimpse of him as well and ran outside to get a better look. "Looking good there Strype!"

"Gina!" Britanny yelled as she stalked up. "What he hell is going on here!"

Shaking her head, Gina made a mental note to get some pics of Strype for her collection before turning to Brit. "The security system seems to have been corrupted by an outside hacker or program."

"Whatever." Britanny muttered. "How do we shut it down?"

"Well we need to hit to the manual shut down switch in the basement, but the whole house is compromised. It's already done what it's programmed to do when it it's activated, throwing everyone out of the house."

"It threw me out of the house, literally!" Brit snapped. "Right out of a window in my own bedroom. I fell in the pool!"

Dani walked over them looking a little nervous. "I had a chance to talk to him a little while ago."

"He? Well he was being a pervert when he was using that hurt bot against us." Gina said as she considered the information.

"He called himself IB." Dani muttered. "That's the name of the guy that died while I was fighting him."

"Really?" Gina gasped. "That changes things. We could be dealing with a ghost that wants revenge or something like that."

"Ghosts Gina?!" Brit said with a tired sigh. "You are not going to go looking for ghosts again! You nearly leveled the house the last time you tried to build a posotronic whatisis to fight ghosts with."

"A nuclear powered anti-photon charged gamma transference back pack and storage system." Gina automatically corrected her. "And that would have worked too, if a certain sister of mine hadn't tossed that ball of yarn into the anti mater stream during final testing."

"Yeah right." Brit snapped.

"I have a question." Ichi spoke up to keep the two sisters from fighting.

Gina looked over at her. "What?"

"Why are all of you running around in such clothing?" Ichi asked, motioning at all the abundant panties, bras, and nighties among the group."

"We didn't have time to grab anything when we were running for our lives a little while ago." Brit explained.

"Well I think that we need to fix that problem first, running around like this is a pain." Ichi muttered.

"At least yours is a real outfit." Gina said.

"Maybe, but I'd rather have my ninja outfit."

Brit shrugged. "We've got other things to worry about."

"Like what?" Gina asked.

"There is someone else here in the back yard and I can just smell him at the edge of my senses."

"What?!" Gina yelled. "Where is he?"

Stepping forward, Britanny sniffed the air a few times before looking up at the roof of the house. "On the roof."

The girls moved out into the back yard so they could get a better look at the house. "Sis I don't see anything."

At first they really couldn't see anything, then they spotted a shimmer in the air near the edge of the roof as he walked to the edge and landed on the ground. His body shimmered and the girls got their first glimpse at their visitor.

"Ladies." He said. He was wearing a beat up trench coat, a hat, fingerless gloves, and had wild black hair.

"You!" Brit yelled. "What he hell are you doing out of jail?!"

He smirked. "Made a deal."

"I'll make sure you stay there this time!" Brit snapped and stalked forward.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wallet and held it open for them to see. "I'm working for the government now Kitty. Agent Rabid. I'm here to arrest Danielle Carter for First Degree Murder."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Notes: One thing I like about GD is the little hentai scenes that crop up every now and then. Gina is usually right in the thick of them too.

Gina, as the daughter of Theodore Diggers tried to become a magic user when she was younger but she was really really bad at it. Eventually Theo had to give up and handed his daughter a science book and told her that if magic didn't work there were other things she could. Gina has a talent with machines and understands them in ways very few can. She threw herself into learning everything she could and until she was in college she was the very image of a Geek. This is why Britanny calls her the Uber Geek.

While in College Brit stopped by one day, saw that Gina hadn't even made any friends or anything, just spent twenty or more hours a day studying. Brit didn't think this was at all health for her adopted sister and gave Gina a wake up call of sorts and told Gina that there was more to life than machines and proceeded, with a few simple actions, to let loose the repressed emotions Gina had always had within her. From there Gina still studied, but she also started to really, really notice that certain guys. Hence her Collection of buff looking guys and her stalking habits. It's even been hinted at in the comic that before she met Ryan she was even more wild, including a threesome with two other guys while on an adventure.


	4. What the Hell is That!

-I should have had this out a couple of days ago, sorry about the delay-

Notes - This side story takes place during the time that Ranma is visiting Jade and getting into a rather large mess. As such Ranma won't be in this story, but it will have the Ranko-bot, the Digger Girls, the Ninja High School crowd, and a villain that fits this series to a 'T' it's written with the help of a friend of mine named Gordon Stevenson.  
  
The villain Irving Bob was created by Dan McCllelan from when he and Gordon used to role-play using the character and used in this story with permission  
  
C. Rose  
  
Disclaimer: Gold Digger and Ninja High school are notorious for cute girls running around with large guns and giving lots of panty shots. This story is not exception to that rule, so expect some lime scenes though I'll never move over into lemon territory, I might hint at it though.

* * *

Golden Opportunity Side Story - Pink Avenger Vs Irving Bob  
Chapter 03  
Cory D. Rose  
Gordon Stevenson  
(c) 2004

* * *

Covered in dust and wishing she had time to take a quick shower, Brianna slowly crawled through the small access space between floors. Gina liked to have a space like this between all the floors as a safety precaution so she was quite thankful, or she would never have been able to get out of the lower levels of the house... It was also a how she ran power form the underground generator to different points throughout the house. So manual access to the house's electrical systems was a must; though they were rarely used these days.  
  
Brianna sneezed as more dust got up her nose, it was the third or fourth time, and vowed for the thousandth time in ten minutes to build a cleaning bot to make sure she never had to get dirty like this again. She knew what dust was and really, really didn't want it up her nose or in her hair even if she knew it was harmless as it was. She crawled along, also wishing she was as small as Gina was, because she could barely move in the confined space. Heck even Britanny could shrink down to her scrawny looking human form and fit in here easier than she could.  
  
"Yippie Ka Yay Mother#$#%&" She said with a giggle.  
  
IB probably knew where she was by now if he was paying attention, but getting to her would be a problem unless he decided to kill her of course. Every ten feet she would pass by a small explosive that was designed to take care of intruders that used the access system to break into the house. The wererats that chased after Cheetah liked to use spaces like this to enter buildings.  
  
The explosives were for intruders as big as she was; the smaller stuff just got zapped with a laser, and dropped into a cage in a section of Gina's lab. She was disabling these as she moved through the small tunnel so that IB couldn't catch her off guard. She just hoped that he didn't set them off as she was dismantling the things.  
  
It was just as she disabled another one of the lasers that she heard something that she really should have expected. A trio of Peebo-Tie fighters flying through the tunnels with the sound effects going full bore. Fighting her own weapons inside the house was something she was not looking forward to doing. After all she designed them to take on any kind of enemy, even herself.  
  
She started to move a little faster, maneuvered around a small turn that only Gina should have been able to fit through, and spotted a small hatch set in the ceiling.  
  
"Finally! A way out."  
  
In the background she could hear the Peebo-Tie getting closer and swore under her breath. She made sure the Gyrojet Pistol was ready, flicked the safety off, and dragged herself over to the hatch. It opened with a clunk and almost opened by itself as the spring loaded door went up.  
  
She grinned as she exited into the underground garage and looked around to see if she was spotted by anything. As far as she could tell, IB hadn't bothered to mess around with the vehicles just yet, and if she moved fast enough she might be able to make sure he couldn't use them at all.  
  
On the other hand, the large group of Hurt Bots suddenly running through the underground garage wasn't a good sign. Brianna wasn't sure they even noticed her yet, so she ran over to one of the Gina mobiles and popped the trunk before they could get to close and block her escape. Inside was a large bag with 'GD' on the side.  
  
She shouldered it just as the hurt bots spotted her. They ran forward, raising their arms as weapons launchers rose out of their forearms. Being part clone of Britanny allowed Brianna to pull off some major moves and speed was one of the ones she liked the best.  
  
Laughing, she broke into a sprint as the Hurt Bots opened fire and almost instantly destroyed the car, blowing holes through it from one end to the other. They quickly adapted to her speed and the air around her filled with laser fire. Then one of them used a different kind of weapon, glistening beads rained down along her path as she ran. Brianna paled a bit and poured on the speed to get away, she had to make none of the beads touched her. Several of the shots hit the floor around her feet and started to burst.  
  
Dodging them was child's play though; she was the one that invented the weapon being used after all. Behind her, where the beads hit, they turned into thick foam that spread out several feet in every direction the instant the chemicals were exposed to the air and quickly solidified into a solid mass.  
  
Reaching the exit door, she flung it open and dashed up the stairs leaving herself exposed and unable to dodge for first time since she started to run. She raised the Gyrojet and fired four quick shots as she neared the door at the top. Three shots to the hinges, blowing it away completely, and one to the center of the door.  
  
It flew out into the front yard near the main garage and clattered to the ground. She looked behind her as the Hurt Bots, using their flying packs, flew out of the stair well just a few short seconds behind her. They were a lot closer than she thought they were and she growled and took several of them down with shots to the head.  
  
Even as the damaged hurt bots plowed into the ground Brianna was reloading the Gyrojet while still running and dodging. They were still firing the little beads though and she barely managed to dodge them. Then before she could move out of the way, a silver pellet took her right in the chest and exploded around her and started to turn solid. Even worse, the stuff formed around the Gyrojet pistol and made it instantly useless.  
  
"No!" She yelled as she lifted up off her feet and the foam solidified, leaving her up stuck in place. The useless pistol fell to the ground in a solid block of hardened foam.  
  
There was movement all around her and the Hurt Bot's heads suddenly exploded one by one until Cheetah appeared, crushing the last one's head in her bare hand and dropped to the ground. Beside her Strype, wearing a pair of tight shorts finished using 'Flame Raker' to melt a Bot into slag. Strype rarely used his artifacts to fight unless there were people in danger.  
  
Brit walked over to Brianna and smirked. "Looking a little tied up there, sis."  
  
"Oh hah hah." Brianna muttered. "Get me out of this stuff!"  
  
"Sure, we gotta be quick though, Dani is being arrested as we speak, though she's doesn't want to go along with it."  
  
Brianna nodded. "I'll kick the guy's ass for trying to take Dani."  
  
"That's the spirit." Britanny said as she grabbed the hose by the house and sprayed Brianna down to dissolve the foam. "Though this guy claims to be a Federal Agent."  
  
Finally free of the foam, Brianna shook most of the water out of her hair and reached down to retrieve her gun. "Where is he, I have a little message I want to shove down his throat." She stomped her way over to the scene where Rabid was confronting the girls. There was glint in Brianna's eye as she focused on her target. Brianna and Strype quickly followed after the girl and wondered what she had in mind.

* * *

As an ex-member of Crime Syndicate X, Rabid wasn't a very nice man, not by a long shot. He was one of the people that originally blackmailed Barbra 'Crush' Duncan into working for them by threatening to kill her family. They even tried to use the same method on Avenger, the woman he now knew as Danielle Carter. Up until a few days ago he hadn't even known what her real name was.  
  
Now that he was working for Agency Zero he had access to information and privileges that he'd never known before. Sure the Agency was blackmailing him in a way, threatening to send him back to prison if he didn't work for them, but he was just doing what he always did. Following orders and having a bit of fun and this time he could do it officially. Life was good.  
  
He hadn't had this much fun in years. He adjusted his trenchcoat as she stood before the group and put his wallet and badge away. Debra and M had insisted that he conform to the Agency's dress codes as well, but he didn't mind. Wearing a suit and tie was better than nothing; even if it wasn't his old spandex shorts and body tattoos.  
  
They even insisted that he cut his hair, no chance of that, so he just tied it back in a simple ponytail that traveled half way down his back. He watched all the girls as they moved around him, trying to protect Dani and just grinned. It wasn't often that he got a chance to be this close to so many half naked women.  
  
"You can't be serious?!" Gina yelled at him.  
  
"She's responsible for a man's death; we even have it on a security camera." Rabid said with a smirk, showing some rather pointed teeth.  
  
Dani glared at him. "You don't know the full story…"  
  
"Lady, I don't care about the full story. You will come with me or I will take you by force."  
  
Ichi and Asrial didn't like his tone at all and they both growled.  
  
Holding up his hand, Rabid slowly transformed his hand into a set of evil looking claws. "Trust me; I want you to pick a fight."  
  
"Rabid, that man is not dead!" Dani snapped. She was starting to get mad, but she couldn't say anything with all these strangers here. Trusting the Brit and her sisters was one thing, but too many people were starting to learn who she was.  
  
Rabid snorted. "There's a dead body in the morgue that says otherwise girly."  
  
"Maybe his body, but something survived and it's inside this house!"  
  
"Bull$#!#." Rabid growled as he reached into his coat and pulled out a set of handcuffs. "Now turn around."  
  
"No." Dani snapped.  
  
"I will not stand here and argue with you Danielle Carter." Rabid growled in the voice his instructor taught him to use in a situation like this. Then he blinked and paled a bit as a rather large gun pressed against the side of his head. It gleamed early morning sunlight.  
  
"I think you need to rethink your actions Rabid." Brianna said. "I know of this Agency of yours, they nearly ruined my father's life at one point and I won't ever trust them again."  
  
Now Rabid started to sweat. "I'm a Federal Agent now, I have the authority…"  
  
"Agency Zero is a secret government group that keeps people with powers from getting out of hand." Britanny said. "They won't hesitate to kill you if you get in their way. Right Gina?"  
  
"Indeed. Daddy hasn't ever been the same since he walked away from the Agency and it's been over a decade." Gina explained, glancing at Dani. "They tend to force their agents into working for them, pulling them out of jail, threatening them, and other questionable actions."  
  
"How come I've never run into them?" Asrial asked. "I should have if what you say is true."  
  
Ichi shrugged. "I've heard rumors within my family, but nothing concrete. Lendo might know something though."  
  
Dani shook her head and wished had something to wear other than her underwear. She would not let herself be arrested while the only thing she was wearing was a pair of panties and a bra, pink ones at that.  
  
Off to the side Strype listened to the girls and wondered what they were talking about. He'd been approached to join Agency Zero just a few weeks before and hadn't even mentioned it to anyone. At the time it seemed innocent enough and would have allowed him to use his People's magical devices for something good.  
  
As he stood there he didn't like what he was hearing, the other side of Agent M's argument about fighting super powered villains from the shadows before they could assert themselves. With that in mind, he was kind of curios what Rabid was up to, and this certainly wasn't the quiet and secret actions he thought the agency would use.  
  
Then Brianna's gun started to hum as she adjusted a dial on the Gyrojet Pistol, altering the ammunition if he remembered right. Rabid's eyes were glued to the gun at the side of his head as he tried to be brave, but Brianna just grinned at him.  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
Rabid suddenly vanished in a swirl of green and white energy and Brianna was too shocked to even pull the trigger. The rest of the girls went on the defensive instantly and started to look around, even Dani.  
  
"Where did he go?" Brianna growled. "Gina?"  
  
"I don't have any of my scanners with me at the moment." The blonde haired genius said as she pulled out her own gun.  
  
"Gina why the hell are you carrying one of your plunger guns around for?" Britanny asked. "You haven't used those for some time."  
  
"It's all I had available in the garage when we were forced out of the house."  
  
Britanny just nodded. "I would like to find some clothing personally."  
  
"Wouldn't we all." Gina snapped and pointed her gun at the back corner of the yard. "Over there."  
  
The girls looked as Agent M, Rabid, and Debra walked out of the shadows. They were cloaked in the same way that Rabid was just a few minutes before, so they appeared to literally walk out of thin air as the magic faded away. Agent M glanced at Dani and adjusted his glasses. "I see the situation has finally come down to this Dani, I did warn you on multiple occasions."  
  
"These pathetic mortals shouldn't take to long to finish off." Debra said. She was quite short for a woman, but had a wild hair style that was just impossible to describe, kind of a swept to the sides bowl cut that extended out at the ends. As they watched Rabid appeared beside her in a swirl of energy.  
  
Gina recognized the energy almost instantly, having encountered it on at least three different occasions. "A dragon."  
  
The girls all gasped and took a closer look at Debra.  
  
"She does have a rather reptilian look to her eyes doesn't she?" Asrial said and the other girls all nodded.  
  
Debra glared at them and snarled.  
  
"We've fought and defeated dragons before." Gina said.  
  
"I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALL TOO…" Debra screamed and her aura flared out ward, burning the grass for several feet around her.  
  
"Calm down Debra, remember what the files said."  
  
The woman visibly controlled her anger and calmed down to a smoldering glare. "Just give the word and they are toast."  
  
"Calm down Debra, we aren't here to fight. Just to pick up a fugitive." Agent M said as he glanced over at Dani.  
  
She growled.  
  
"It is time to go Dani."  
  
"I refuse; just like I refused the last ten times you've tried to recruit me!" Dani yelled.  
  
Asrial and Ichi were the only one's that didn't really know what was going on, but they figured they would find out eventually. They would play along for now; they had more important things to worry about at the moment. Like the fact that they were half naked in front of a guy who could command a dragon. A dragon would never let itself be controlled without a reason and this guy didn't look like he practiced much magic.  
  
"Who are you?" Asrial asked.  
  
"That is none of your concern Alien. We are not here for you." Agent M said as he dismissed her.  
  
Ichi had to resist the sudden urge to attack him, but his pet dragon glanced at her suddenly. The ninja took a second to relax a little and stepped back. She wasn't sure she was up to fighting a dragon, even one masquerading as a human.  
  
"This whole situation is getting out of hand." Gina muttered as she felt the tension in the air starting to increase. She realized that the Agency was quite ready to attack them if they had to. It was something she wanted to avoid; she knew who Agent M really was and what he was capable of doing when he went into action.  
  
Inside the house, IB was using Ranko's android body again as he looked out the window and confirmed what the cameras were showing him. He growled as he took a closer look at the bastard in glasses. Of all the people to see in the middle of Atlanta Georgia, the Agent M was not on the list.

* * *

He couldn't forget what the heathen did to him just few days before. After what happened at the bank, being electrocuted to death, he'd been a bit surprised to find himself floating in some kind of foggy room of some kind. He hadn't been able to find any walls, but they had to have been there somewhere because he could 'feel' them just out of reach. All he'd wanted to do was leave, but instead something else had happened.  
  
Electricity. After a few weeks of floating in the fog like a balloon blowing around with the wind, he could remember screaming as electricity passed through him. The pain was unlike anything ever experienced and he never wanted to go through that again, but he hadn't been given a choice. Whatever they did to him, he had to endure the pain for several days before he passed out.  
  
By the time he opened his eyes he knew something weird was going on. He remembered noticing almost right away that he was floating above his body. Several people were below him, sprawled out on the floor gaping at him for some reason.  
  
"Wankers!" He yelled. "What have you done to me?!"  
  
Then he glanced down at himself and gaped at what he saw. He wasn't even human anymore; instead he as if he was made up of electricity as it arced around his solid energy body. Glancing around, he noticed one of the men climbing to his feet and IB sneered. "You did this to me."  
  
"Not on purpose."  
  
"I'll kill you where you stand!"  
  
The man donned a pair of glasses and glared at him. "Listen to reason. What happened was a mistake, we were only trying to bring you back to life after your heart stopped."  
  
"I was &%$# DEAD! You can't get any better than that!"  
  
"This was an experiment to reverse that."  
  
Electricity arched around IB's body again, up his arms, across his face, and down his back and legs to score some interesting burn patterns on the cement floor of the room. He knew whom to blame now, but about his new body wanted something. He ignored the jerk and looked around the room until he spotted one of the computers connected to his old body through the wires.  
  
"What is this thing?"  
  
"We found something weird with your body chemistry after you died at the bank. After a bit of study we realized that we were picking up faint signs of life within your body's nervous system."  
  
"So you hook me like a turkey ready for a roast?" IB snapped.  
  
"We though you might just need a bigger jolt of electricity and you might just wake up, alive and perfectly normal."  
  
"Who the hell made that retarded decision?" IB snapped  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well just who the hell gave you the right to play with my body like this? Hmm? You a wanker?" IB made a weird face and tried not laugh in the guys face as he realized he'd just been insulted.  
  
"You may call me Agent M."  
  
IB nodded. "You're on my list, but first I have something else to take care of."  
  
The man looked truly astonished as IB appeared to dive into the machine next to his old body and computer system started to go insane. The techs came out of their stupor just as IB's face appeared on a nearby screen and he started to laugh insanely. M turned to yell at a tech when the lights flickered off and heard screaming from the nearby rooms.  
  
"Look at all this useful information! And looky, looky, there is my little killer now. Danielle Carter, come on Down!" IB yelled over the speakers and laughed some more. "Better yet, I'll just come to you!"  
  
"This is not good." M muttered and started giving orders to the people around him. The techs jumped into action and started to try to isolate IB in the computer system before he did too much damage.  
  
IB stopped thinking about the past and shook his head. He didn't like the fact that the jerk that created him was there. "This could be bad. That todger has caused me as many problems as the skirt ever did, one killed me but the other resurrected me like Frankenstein. Time to stop playing around with the girls and changing my plans a bit." IB muttered to himself.  
  
He glanced down at Ranko's body and frowned. Playing with her like this was one thing, but with M on the grounds, he would have to change tactics to take care of two people at once. Grinning, he dashed out of the room, up the stairs, and into Britanny's bedroom. At the same time he accessed the androids memories looking for something that would enhance Ranko's looks.  
  
He grinned as he remembered an outfit that the werecheetah wore occasionally when she was out helping Gina find treasure, skimpy and sexy. He sneered as he started grabbing various items from Britanny's clothing collection. "This should be fun and I don't even have to worry about dying again if they manage to destroy this body. It's perfect and I even get to play."  
  
Down in Brianna's lab tools and robots swarmed around one of Brianna's Peebos, altering and repairing it. According to the blue prints the Peebo would be a specialty type based on Brianna herself. One of the robots laughed as it placed a circuit and the Peebo's eyes lit up, bringing it to life.  
  
It frowned as it's back closed up and systems started to boot up various weapons and programs. "I'm awake."  
  
"Indeed little bot, I have a mission for you."  
  
"You are not Brianna."  
  
"No, I am IB and your master."  
  
Peebri's eyes flashed a couple of times before the little robot nodded. "What is my mission master?"  
  
IB started to laugh again.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I'm going to send you somewhere and I want you to let loose."  
  
With obvious excitement, Peebri rolled around the table. "Where Master?"  
  
The robot walked over to a nearby table and picked up a small remote, pointed it at Peebri and the Peebo vanished in a flare of light. Then the robot looked up at the ceiling, right in the direction of Ranko's possessed body, and nodded as it walked over to a blank wall.  
  
As he approached a hidden door slid open to reveal a smaller lab full of state of the art computers. In the middle of the room was a glass booth similar to Gina's regeneration chamber, but this one held a tall lanky looking robot unlike anything Gina had ever created before.  
  
It was blue and had white high lights along all the angled bits, stood over six feet high, and had a helmet that looked like something off of a Guyver unit. Its body was nearly complete and all the computers were busy compiling a massive program to be downloaded right into the robots brain.  
  
The thing had a small plate attached to its forehead with 'A002' etched into the metal. After entering the room, the robot walked over to the computer, IB invaded the system. Surprisingly even though he knew it was here, he had to access it from outside the core. The lab was part of a separate system completely.  
  
As the robot's eyes started to flare to life IB didn't waste any time worrying about what the robot's initial programming was about. He erased it and replaced it in the blink of an eye. Once that was done all he had to do was take full and complete control.  
  
He glanced across the room where several other similar robots were plugged into the wall. With a bit of modification they would be a great way to have a bit of fun and allow him to finish a few other things. A nearby computer came out of standby mode and started scrolling information. IB touched the screen and started to manipulate the programming with contemptuous ease.  
  
He grinned as each of the robots started to come to life.

* * *

Several miles away, with a burst of light, Peebri appeared in the living room of Penny Pincer's mansion. The little Peebo looked around with wide eyes that resembled Brianna. It checked its memory and realized that the house was several times bigger than Gina's house and ten times as opulent and gaudy. Moving forward it started scanning the house looking for the occupants.  
  
It moved through several large rooms filled with old furniture, paintings on display, and even the occasional statue. Peebri gawked at the replica of David standing in one corner in all its perfect detail, perhaps a bit to much detail. The part of the Peebo that IB occupied shuddered and it's back opened up and a laser rose out.  
  
"That is disgusting." Peebri/IB said.  
  
The laser powered up and fired, blowing the statue to pieces with a massive bang. Bits and pieces of ceramic and stone rained down around the room and the Peebo grinned happily. Then it glared at a surviving piece, the most famous one, and blew it to dust.  
  
"Much better."  
  
Then Peebri heard some sounds and realized that people running in its direction from one of the upper floors of the house. Racing under a nearby couch, Peebri turned around to watch and see who entered the room. Gina's computers had mentioned who should have been in the house normally, but it was possible they might have a guest or two over at any time.  
  
A few seconds later Charlotte raced into the room with wide eyes. Her wings half spread to help her keep balanced as she ran. She took one look at the statue and screamed, fell to her knees, and started bawling. Charlie started muttering about it not being her fault, again, and that she didn't want to be punished. Then she started trying to piece the shattered pieces together with little luck.  
  
Peebri sweatdropped.  
  
Then a black girl with dreadlocks, wearing a pair of red shorts and a tank top, peaked into the room and saw the mess. She gaped at all the debris and glared at the winged girl. "Charlotte what did I tell you about touching David Jr?!"  
  
Charlotte sniffled. "I didn't do it, I found it this way."  
  
"Right, just like you 'found' those peanuts I stashed in the kitchen for a snack." Penny said in a huff.  
  
"Peanuts?" Charlotte asked as she stopped crying and looked up hungrily. "Salted?"  
  
Penny sighed, and then Charlotte said something weird.  
  
"Peebo?"  
  
Peebri blinked and saw that the winged simpleton as looking right in its direction.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Penny screamed. Brianna's Peebo's scared the living hell out of her.  
  
Rolling out from under the couch, Peebri laughed. "HAHAHAHAH! I have come to give you fine ladies the gift of my magnificent presence!"  
  
Now Penny was gaping, no Peebo ever talked like that.  
  
The laser took aim at a nearby chair and blew a giant hole through the back, the wall behind it, and opened up a third entrance to the mansions second floor. "Ladies! It's time to dance in the pale moon light!" IB yelled through the Peebo. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Brianna I'm going to kill you!" Penny screamed as she nearly fell over scrambling away from the little robot.  
  
Charlotte watched in amazement as Penny ran over to the wall, opened up a hidden panel, and pressed a button. Gina's greatest rival smirked down at the Peebo.  
  
"Take that."  
  
"Thank you." Peebri said and an arch of lightning arced out of the laser blaster right into the panel. "I was wondering how to access your computer core; the one connected to the Gina's house is on a completely different system than the one you use inside the house."  
  
Now Penny paled and tried to tap a code into the panel, but Peebri's laser blaster swung around and blasted the wall a few feet from her head.  
  
"Penny!" Charlotte yelled and glared at the cute Peebo that resembled, she realized, Brianna.  
  
"Charlotte, we have to stop it!"  
  
Wings spread, Charlotte jumped into the air, with her clawed hands poised to strike as combat training went into effect. Then the laser blaster swung around, Peebri smirked. "Hello Birdie."  
  
"No!" Penny yelled.  
  
"Full power!" IB yelled happily.  
  
The blaster fired. Charlotte screamed as the blast went right down her back, between her wings, and blew another hole through the ceiling, through two floors above them, and out the roof of the house. The red beam died down a few seconds later and puttered out. The edges of the hole in the ceiling were on fire, but it quickly died down. Charlie on the other hand was rolling round on the ground putting her burning wings out before they were too damaged.  
  
Peebri looked a little shocked. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
Penny recognized it instantly. "Brianna you built a Beta Weapon into your Peebos?!" She screamed. "I'll kill you!"  
  
"BWHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I AM THE MAAAAN!" IB yelled and spun the Peebo body around several times in glee. "And here I thought what I did to the chair was impressive!"  
  
Charlotte, having crashed into the floor, was upside down against the couch now that her singed wings were put out. Smoke wafted off her hair as she rolled to her feet, still crouched down, and looked like she was about to fall over completely. "Whoa."  
  
IB powered up several lower powered shots and started firing wildly, blowing the room to pieces, laughing like a lunatic as he did so. Screaming, the two girls ran from the room before they could get hit. Penny headed for the basement where her lab was located. She would need some weapons if she wanted to save her mansion.  
  
Unknown to her, IB was already in her house's computer system and taking control even faster than he had at Gina's house. Taking over several computer systems from here to New York had taught him quite a bit, he had experience. Behind them Peebri finished with the room and started chasing them.  
  
Insane laughing filled the house and made Penny shudder and wonder what the hell was going on over at Gina's house. Brianna was a bit unstable at the best of times with her weapon fetish, but nowhere near as dangerous as Gina when she was curious about something. This had Gina's reckless side written all over it and she would have answers. Then she would make the blonde repair the house, or else things would get ugly.

* * *

Back at Gina's house, things were getting a little odd. Having kept behind everyone as they argued and glared at each other, Mimi Masters finally decided to see if she could help a little. She glanced over at the Agency Zero agents and blinked a couple of times. She recognized Debra and had to restrain herself from blasting the girl right then and there.  
  
"Mimi?" Asrial asked.  
  
"I know that harlot." Mimi growled and pointed at Debra.  
  
"Harlot?" Ichi muttered and giggled.  
  
"How?" Asrial asked.  
  
"Well several weeks ago I was visiting a friend of mine in Utah when I stumbled on an infestation of vampires."  
  
"What kind?" Asrial asked, remembering that Jezebel's uncle Bosco the Vampire.  
  
Mimi sighed. "The evil type of course, being led by Natasha herself."  
  
"Natasha?! As in Queen Natasha Vostov of the Vampires?" Asrial growled in sudden anger. "That #$#&#!"  
  
Mimi nodded and Aloysius, still on her shoulder, rolled his eyes. "The same, she was there making an inspection, of all things, and decided to just convert the whole town they were living in instead of hiding."  
  
"How did you get involved?"  
  
"I detected a growing presence of dark magic in the area. It tends to stand out when it's in the middle of nowhere with nothing to mask it. It's amazing how stupid undead can become when they are allowed to think for themselves. It's their rotting brains really."  
  
Asrial nodded and tilted her head at Debra, noticing that the girl was glaring at Dani for insulting Agent M's mother. "What about her?"  
  
"After I flew into town on my broom it only took a few minutes to figure out what was going on, there were so many vampires that they were walking around as calm as can be. It was really strange."  
  
"The sunlight wasn't killing them?"  
  
"Since the whole town was converted they were able to place a spell around the town that blocked out enough sunlight to keep them from burning, who was going to complain?" Mimi explained. "I was about to start killing the disgusting things when Debra over there, in dragon form, flies in from out of nowhere and starts to torch the whole town with her breath weapon and magical spells."  
  
"So what was the problem, she got rid of the vampires didn't she?"  
  
Mimi nodded. "Yes, but she also blasted me and Aloysius in the process."  
  
"I did warn you Mimi." The cat said.  
  
Mimi pretended not to hear the cat. "After leveling the town, killing several hundred vampires she lands in the middle of it and transforms back into her human form there! She turned my favorite outfit to dust and set my hair on fire! I've never been so angry in my life"  
  
"What in the world did you do?"  
  
"After crawling out of the rubble, my dress was gone so the only thing I was wearing was a pair of socks and my shoes. I had to conjure up a new dress and the spell is complicated and expensive. Well, I walked over and decked her." Mimi growled.  
  
"You decked a dragon?!" Asrial gasped.  
  
Unfortunately she was a little too loud as everyone turned to look at her and Debra took a closer look at the red head. Her eyes opened a little wider and an aura of power flared around her. "YOU!" She snarled.  
  
"Like I couldn't predict something like this." Aloysius muttered as he jumped off Mimi's shoulder and ran for a nearby tree. "Good luck, I'll back you up from over here."  
  
"Aloysius!" Mimi yelled as the cat ran off.  
  
"He ran off?" Asrial muttered a bit shocked.  
  
Mimi frowned a bit as Debra started to stalk over to them with a snarl. "Aloysius lost all his fur in the attack and I had to brew him up a potion for it to grow back before he would even talk to me again."  
  
Gina and Brianna heard Debra mutter something as she walked by them and headed right for Mimi; they looked a little shocked as well. The female dragon went to reach for Mimi when Asrial and Cheetah grabbed her arms and held her back. "AGHAAAAA!"  
  
"Calm down Debra, what are so mad about?" Agent M asked as he appeared behind his friend.  
  
Cheetah gasped as her head snapped around to look at him. "Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Strype sighed, once again startled by the man's sudden and unpredictable appearance. He seemed to move in a way that he just couldn't detect no matter how hard he tried. It was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"IT'S HER! THE ONE FROM THE VAMPIRE TOWN! THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY!" Debra snarled angrily.  
  
Adjusting his glasses, Agent M looked over at Mimi in her bra and panties and took a second to look her over. "Interesting."  
  
Mimi glowered at M for checking her out like a piece of meat. "Why you little…"  
  
"SHE'S THE LAST OF THEM; WE HAVE TO KILL HER RIGHT NOW!" Debra yelled as she struggled against Cheetah and Asrial, nearly throwing them off.  
  
Mimi blinked in surprise as she suddenly understood the woman's anger. "Is that what you think? No wonder. I'm not a vampire, I'm witch."  
  
"Sir, kill her before she turns the rest of them into vampires!" Debra growled. She wasn't about to listen to a vampire.  
  
Agent M rolled his eyes. "Calm down Debra, she's not a vampire."  
  
"DON'T TAKE HER WORD FOR IT! SHE'S EVIL; I CAN SEE IT IN HER SOUL, SIR! THERE'S THIS INKY BLACK SPOT OF EVIL PLASTERED ON HER SOUL."  
  
Agent M glared at Debra for several seconds before her mouth clicked shut and she paled quite a bit. Asrial and Cheetah felt her shudder fearfully as she stopped struggling. "Yes sir."  
  
"What is your name? I wasn't able to get any information on you before we arrived."  
  
"Mimi Masters." Mimi said.  
  
"Masters?" M asked, his face showing some surprise.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think I know your father."  
  
"He tends to get around, though I don't see him all that often."  
  
M nodded. "Indeed, we've crossed paths on a couple of occasions."  
  
"Go back to New York M; I'm not interested in your recruiting drive." Dani snapped, interrupting the two. "We weren't finished arguing anyway."  
  
"You killed that man Dani, I will to take you into custody Miss Carter." M said. "Mrs. Gia, Miss Asrial, please release my assistant."  
  
"No." Gina said, rather forcefully, from behind them all. She walked over to M and looked him in the eye, which considering she was wearing a bra, panties, a gadget belt, and a hat, looked rather interesting. "You will take your team and get off my property. Daddy isn't here and after what you did to our family last time the only thing I'm going to give you is an ass kicking if you don't leave this instant." She hissed.  
  
Blinking in surprise, M backed up a couple of steps as he realized that Gina meant every word she said. "Now see here…"  
  
"Brianna, please shoot Agent M." Gina said, calmly.  
  
Brianna gaped at Gina for a second before raising her Gyrojet and leveling at M's head, it hummed quietly. "Your show sis."  
  
"You know that gun won't hurt me Gina." He said.  
  
"Really? Brianna is quite a shot and I think a bullet right through your eye might hurt even you, Mister Miracle."  
  
He paled a little before he turned a glare on her. "That will not hurt me Miss Diggers. It's been tried before."  
  
Brianna smirked and understood what Gina was getting at; she hadn't even considered that angle. "Let's find out shall we?"  
  
"All Mister Miracle has to do is leave my property." Gina hissed.  
  
"How do you know that information Miss Diggers?" He growled. "It's a secret that only a very few people know about."  
  
Gina laughed and reached out to pat his butt. "Two reasons, the first is that I'm a genius and have a photographic memory of the time my dad worked for you pathetic losers. The second is that I never forget a tight set of yummy buns, even when they're flying over head in the middle of a superhero battle."  
  
"I haven't done that in years." He snapped.  
  
"Hey, I was four, but even then I had a perfect memory for things, and you did stand out a bit in my memory. What kind of girl would I be if I didn't know who Mister Miracle was?" She asked with a smirk. "Now, leave or else."  
  
"I don't think so." He snapped. "Dani leaves with us or this will get a bit nasty."  
  
Cheetah tightened her grip on Debra's arm as she felt the woman tense. "No way honey let them talk this out."  
  
"You're making me angry." Debra growled.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Cheets, let her go, they're just leaving." Gina growled and Brianna just grinned.  
  
Agent M shook his head. "No we aren't."  
  
Cheetah and Asrial let go and quickly stepped back as Debra regained her balance and glared at them. She was about to blast the hell out of the lot of them, knowing that M would survive without a scratch, when she saw something she wasn't expecting. A section of the roof lowering down a little and sliding to the side as something rose up from below.  
  
The rest of them noticed the movement as well and turned to look just as a platform rose out of the roof holding five figures. They were all dressed in different colored power ranger outfits complete with helmets. One was in green, and then a blue, yellow, and pink Ranger looked down on them silently. Then, right in the center of the group, dressed in bright red, was Ranko wearing one of Brianna's newest armors, a helmet in her arm as she grinned at them.  
  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
"Ah &%$# we forgot about IB!" Dani yelled as IB, still using Ranko, raised his hand into the air and made a sudden fist, the power ranger robots around him suddenly posed.  
  
"HO!"  
  
They gleamed.  
  
"What the hell is that? Lendo isn't running around here with that 'team' of his is he?" Asrial asked.  
  
"IB is dead Dani, accept it." Agent M said. "That's a girl wearing powered armor playing with robots."  
  
No one saw Debra glance covertly over at M as he said this, almost in disapproval.  
  
"Sir, lets just kick their ass and go home." Rabid muttered from where he was standing a few yards away. The savage looking man was leering at the half naked girls, his mind floating around in the gutter. No one really noticed as Strype glared at him for a second.  
  
Cheetah ignored Rabid as a waste of her talents, and instead watched the robots on the roof to see what they would do. "Gina, what the hell is with the Mighty Dorky Power Strangers knock offs?"  
  
Blushing a little Gina shrugged. "I started building them a while back, before Peachbody stopped by. They are a unique mix of several ideas I had for improvements to my original design. Figured we could use them on missions when things were a little too dangerous. After Peachbody I mothballed the group and started on my Hurt Bot Beta series instead. IB must have dug them out of the storage room and finished them with the spare parts I had laying around.  
  
"How long are they going to pose like that?" Mimi asked, rather impressed that they hadn't fallen over yet.  
  
"Oh they can pose for as long as they want." Gina muttered. "I got a bit carried away."  
  
Brit sighed and glanced at Gina. "You nerd. Only you would resurrect the worst TV show of all time with real life dolls."  
  
On the roof IB sighed when he realized they weren't reacting the way he thought they would. He didn't see any fear, shock, or anything else that would give him what he wanted. What a bore. "Go and harass them for a bit, the big goof in the glasses is mine."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" They yelled and launched into the sky, one leg up, arms out, still posing.  
  
"I'M IN A FEMALE BODY, BUT I'M AAAALLLL MAN!" He yelled, and ignored the fact that he liked the way the armor fit Ranko's curves in just the right way. He slammed his fist into Ranko's chest a few times.  
  
Of the five, he was the only one wearing armor, or at least obvious armor and it was designed to look elegant and deadly at the same time, just like Brianna herself. It allowed for easy movement, lots of firepower, and even had access to the light gate system for more weapons. He had to admit that the thing used up way too much power when the system activated though. Not that he cared that much, he was just out to get a bit of revenge and some fun.  
  
The &%$#$ would get what was coming to her. The four eyed moron was about to pay for his arrogance too. There was more than one way to make them pay. This was the physical part of their punishment. The rest would make them both persona non grata in every corner of the world!  
  
"BWH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Tapping a button on the forearm of Brianna's armor activated the weapon retrieval system and with a burst of light a large gun appeared in his hand, nearly five feet long with wires running from the gun to the armor's forearm guard. Little lights were lighting up all around the gun as its systems charged off the armor's power supply. It was a beautiful design that incorporated power and destruction. He loved it instantly.  
  
The stupid robot rejects were still performing their preprogrammed jump and pose for the fight scene act, so he swung the gun around a couple of times to get a feel for it. Then took a second to place the helmet on and let the armor finish booting up and activating his heads up display. His new toys rocked!  
  
Grinning, he brought his arm around and little circle rose from the side of the gun. He looked through and saw that his heads up display was showing a set of cross hairs right on Gina's derriere. He smirked and recorded the picture for later viewing before moving the crosshairs a little to the left and taking a good look at M.  
  
He flipped a small toggle by the trigger to let the gun know that he was preparing to fire, took aim, and saw the guy suddenly look at him. IB knelt down a bit; he wasn't worried about what M would do this time, unlike the last time they met face to face. He smirked as M's eyes suddenly narrowed a bit and started to glow.  
  
"That's right you blinkered arsehole, just keep standing there. I want to try and take just a smidge off the top."  
  
This time he was in a new more powerful body, the jerk didn't know who he was dealing with, and that gave him all the advantage he needed. Then for the first time he realized that his main target was just a few paces away. She looked mad as hell and was directing a murderous scowl at M. IB just smirked as he realized what was going on.  
  
"It must be Christmas! Two blighters for the price of one!" Then something typical happened.  
  
One of his power ranger robots got in the way as the group finally landed, posed again for dramatic effect, and then attacked. Surprisingly the first person attacked was Rabid. The animal like man jumped back as the Ranger bot jumped at him and planted both its feet in his chest, knocking him off his feet.  
  
The unorthodox attack, though quite common among the various Power Ranger episodes of the day, wasn't something someone like Rabid encountered on a regular basis. He did roll with the hit though and ended up rolling back and come coming to his feet a couple yards away. Growling, Rabid threw his coat at the Ranger bot and used it as a distraction to tear into it before it could put up much of a defense.  
  
Spandex shredded under Rabid's claws, but not before the Ranger bot retaliated. Since it was a robot and not a human shredded clothing and fake skin meant nothing to it. So as soon as Rabid was in just the right spot it decked him and literally punched the man off his feet. The attack was completely unexpected and Rabid barely had time to even try and deflect the punch. He went down hard.  
  
On the roof IB started to laugh as the man went down. Now that was what he wanted when he rebuilt the useless things as cannon fodder.  
  
"What the hell is up with Ranko?" Cheetah asked as she eyed the rest of the robots dressed like Power Rangers as they posed nearby. She almost expected someone with a camera to step out from behind a tree and call cut for too much stupidity. Then she recalled that Gina actually built these things.  
  
"IB seems to be able to control computerized devices." Gina explained.  
  
"IB is dead! His body is back in New York rotting on in the FBI Coroners room." M snapped.  
  
"NO HE IS NOT!" Dani screamed in his face.  
  
They glared daggers at each other.  
  
"Well whatever is going on, if it's a fight I can handle it." Cheetah said with a grin. "Mom's been teaching me how to fight her way for some time now, and the nerd here can take care of the computer work on her own."  
  
Brit didn't stick around to see Gina stick her tongue out at her, instead the werecheetah launched forward to attack the robots as they finally decided to stop posing. Gina's programming was a little too complete, making the robots think the girls were their enemy. On top of that IB's reprogramming hadn't covered everything, just the things that needed to be altered to make them follow orders.  
  
They finally reacted as Cheetah ran at them. Brit was caught flat footed as the Pink ranger flipped into the air and planted her feet right in Cheetah's face. Then it flipped off and went for a leg sweep that sent Cheetah to the ground. With a growl she came to her feet and tore into the Pink Ranger.  
  
Werecheetah speed and enhanced strength was more than enough to decimate the robot in a matter of seconds. On the other hand it wasn't enough to destroy the Pink Ranger. It had enough energy left to stagger back under the pummeling and attempt to retaliate, but Cheetah just dodged everything. She wondered silently if she would get in trouble for using a special move on the thing.  
  
Then before she could decide, the Pink Ranger's body went into a spasm as Cheetah nearly ripped it's face off with an elbow smash. It looked as if it was being electrocuted and fell to the ground still twitching for several seconds. Smoke began to waft off the thing as Cheetah stood over it looking a little bored.  
  
Asrial, Ichi, and Dani grinned, and quickly followed suit even as the Pink Ranger was crashing to the ground. Each one of them taking one of the Power Ranger knock offs in their own unusual way.  
  
Cheetah glanced to the side to see if the others needed help and saw Ichi battling the yellow ranger, easily flipping about to dodge the things rather predictable attacks. Flips and kicks got boring after a while even if they did look good in the middle of a fight. Then Ichi simply punched it in the chest and the thing exploded into pieces. She rubbed her hand a little as she glared down at the remains.  
  
"What a waste of time. Grandpa's ninja put up a better fight than this." Ichi grumbled.  
  
Fighting robots was simple enough, Dani had done it several times during her carrier as a crime fighter and they were usually pretty predictable so long as one was careful. Though now that she thought about it, ducking it out with a robot just after dawn, while wearing next to nothing, and with no weapons available was something else completely. Fighting in your underwear had to be a first for Dani as she engaged the blue power ranger in hand to combat. It was just something that never came up in training.  
  
Then she had to admit, as she hopped over a leg sweep, that Gina had created a pretty advanced robot it had incredible speed and balance. It actually knew how to fight and even seemed to know some strategies. Unlike Ichi and Cheetah though, she didn't have superpowers or advanced martial arts training to protect her in battle, just her skills and quick thinking. Instead she wanted her baton with all it's built in weapons, but that was back in New York, with her costume.  
  
After flipping over the robot she spotted something in the grass and grinned as she landed, rolled to the side to dodge the robot's own attack, and picked up a small object. The robot didn't seem to notice as she flicked it right into its chest. She blinked as robot suddenly found itself covered in hardening foam and unable to move. She smirked at it and wondered where she could get more of it.  
  
Off to the side Asrial dropped the scrap metal and plastic bits that had once been a green power ranger knockoff. "Well that was easy, so when are we going to take Ranko down?"  
  
The girls shrugged.

* * *

Gina kept Brianna from joining the fight since they were busy with M and his group. Plus they had that madman on the roof with one of Brianna's fifty caliber Vulcan cannons ready to fire at them. Ranko/IB would occasionally kneel down, aim it at one of them, then stand up and cuss a little.  
  
She wasn't to sure why IB kept doing that though, she had the distinct impression that he was distracted by something, but she couldn't figure out what it could be. At the same time she knew those old robots wouldn't take to long with Cheetah and Asrial helping out, so she barely paid attention to the fight and focused on M instead.  
  
As the fight went on around them, Mimi got worried and made her way over to where Dani was kicking at the ranger entombed in hard foam. At the same time no one saw Strype or Rabid walk off and vanish around the corner of the house. Brianna thought this would be a good time to ask a question though, so she glanced at Gina while still eying M.  
  
"Hey Gina what are we going to do about Dani's secret I.D.?" Brianna asked in a whisper.  
  
Gina shrugged. "The only ones there that don't know seem to be Ichi, Mimi, and Asrial so it shouldn't be too big of a problem."  
  
Sneering, M just glared at the gun and his eyes started to glow even brighter than before. "The instant she killed IB any rights she may have had to secrecy were revoked. She belongs to me now."  
  
"You arrogant little…" Brianna started and nearly pulled the trigger.  
  
"Sir, she's not affected." Debra said quietly.  
  
Calming down he took a closer look at Brianna. "Interesting."  
  
"Shut the hell up." Brianna snapped, lowered the gun and pointed it at Agent M jr. and smirked. "I'm really beginning to think Gina has the right idea about you. Mister Miracle would never have tried to pull something like this."  
  
"I am no longer that naive child." M snapped as he stepped to the side, but Brianna's weapon kept its target.  
  
Gina tapped a button on her belt and drew her own odd looking gun. "I created this device for one of my first adventures; it used to fire a random assortment of plunger weapons. Since then I've modified it a few times."  
  
"Listen here sweet cheeks; I'm getting real tired of this crap." Debra growled, though it was several times louder than what a human voice box is capable of creating.  
  
Ignoring her completely, Gina pointed her own gun at M's head as her gun started to build up a powerful charge of energy, heat began to ooze off the gun. "Now, I believe I told you to leave."  
  
"Debra… At your discretion." M said calmly.  
  
Debra gave him an odd look for just a second, then shrugged and glared at the girls. She blurred and expanded into motion faster than the two sisters could even comprehend. In the next second Gina and Brianna slammed into the side of the house before they had time to react. As they tried to figure out what was going on Debra crushed their guns in her hands and tossed the remnants at her feet with a snarl.  
  
"Retarded humans, you do not have the power to stand against a Platinum Dragon!"  
  
"No!" A panicked voice yelled suddenly.  
  
Debra snarled and turned just as Britanny used the shattered body of a Power Ranger robot like a bat, slamming it over her head with a loud clang. Agent M also came under attack and calmly stepped to the side as he dodged an attack from Asrial and Ichi. He ducked and weaved through their attacks in three small steps the two girls fell to the ground unconscious. He wasn't even out of breath as he turned back to see what the others were doing.  
  
Debra was learning why Britanny was Gina's body guard whenever they were out in the field or exploring. The enraged werecheetah wouldn't let up her attack, punching, kicking, and slashing at her so fast that the transformed dragon couldn't react fast enough. She'd heard of Werecheetah's, but in her short life she'd never actually taken one on before. They were supposed to be nearly extinct after all.  
  
"You…will…pay…for…hurting…MY SISTER!" Britanny screamed as she uses her mother's attack, the Leep Palm right to Debra's exposed back.  
  
As a werecheetah Britanny could move almost faster than anything on the planet, breaking the sound barrier was so easy she did it on a regular basis. On top of that she was five times stronger than a normal werecheetah because of her upbringing, though no where near a werewolf's strength, but strong enough to so some amazing things. As the blow struck Debra knew she was in trouble as Cheetah's arm moved so fast that the wind could be seen arcing around it.  
  
The sonic boom brought all the other fights to a stop and even drew IB's attention from where he just finished watching M casually swat Asrial and Ichi unconscious. Debra screamed in pain as muscle and bone shattered under the impact as she lifted off the ground, catapulted across the yard, and through one side of the house and out the other.  
  
She hit the ground on the other side of the house a skidded along the grass until she slammed into a stone wall. Cheetah just stood there with her hand extended looking at it in amazement. Then she smirked a little as she relaxed to wee what was going to happen next.  
  
"Debra!" M yelled and just vanished, only to reappear next to her. "No…"  
  
"Sir…" She gasped.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" IB cackled from the roof as he jumped to the other side of the roof, took aim, and fired all in one smooth motion. "Die WANKER!"  
  
M twisted around and casually slapped the bullets out of the air with his bare hand. His eyes were glowing dangerously as he focused more and more on IB. He didn't see Dani and Britanny gaping at the scene from around the edge of the house.  
  
"That's the Mister Miracle I remember." She said in awe.  
  
"Wanker is a good name if you ask me." Brit snapped. "Where's that husband of mine?"  
  
Dani stepped back. "I saw him walk off with Rabid a little while ago."  
  
Brit nodded. "We need to help Gina and Bri now; those idiots can kill each other for all I care."  
  
They ignored IB's cussing from the roof as they made their way back over to Gina and Brianna, they were barely conscious. Gina groaned as Brit helped her sit up. "Sis…"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The force field didn't work."  
  
Brit looked down at Gina's belt. "How come."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"We need to get you and Bri inside."  
  
"IB still controls the house. He's just possessing Ranko by remote control, but I still haven't figured how to prevent him from taking over everything we use without getting access to my lab." Brianna said as she stretched her back and groaned. "And with our weapons gone we have a big problem."  
  
"Are all dragons like that one?"  
  
Gina nodded. "I've never encountered one that wasn't dangerous. That little hit won't stop her for long; they can shake off damage like that in a very short amount of time. We're just lucky she's transformed into a human form that mean's she should be out of for the rest of the fight at least."  
  
Dani growled. "I need a baton of some kind, a piece of rebar, something I can use to fight back with."  
  
"I think we might have some stuff in the garage we can scrounge." Gina explained. "I'm just not sure what else we might need."  
  
Growling, Brianna punched a fist into her palm and snarled. "I'm going to beat the living hell out of that woman."  
  
As the girls all got back their feet slowly and Brit looked around the yard and realized something. "I'd really like to know where my husband is."  
  
"Over here."  
  
They turned to see him coming out of the garage with Rabid slung over one shoulder. He tossed the body to the ground. "He may be cat like, but he certainly doesn't fight like one."  
  
"Did you have to use the magical items?"  
  
"No, he didn't work up a sweat."  
  
Dani looked ecstatic. "Good, good, now we just need to take care of the missing members of the team."  
  
Gina glanced at her. "Missing members?"  
  
"Yes, I just noticed that Zane the Warrior Princess isn't here."  
  
"Are there any others?"  
  
Dani sighed before she nodded. "I think my friend Crush might be with them as well."  
  
Cheetah palmed her face. "The girl that can control her size and strength?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What makes you think she's around and working for them."  
  
"Mostly guesses and recent actions." Dani said vaguely.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"She's been holding back lately when we talk or have coffee together." Dani explained. "Always dressed to the nines and getting a thrill at all the guys drooling over her."  
  
"Still…" Gina started.  
  
"Then there is the fact that I wouldn't be in this situation if she would have given me a hand like she promised."  
  
Britanny frowned. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Barbra was supposed to be in the bank helping me. I ended up being alone against IB when we fought. He was beating me pretty badly towards the end of the fight and I expected Barbra to be there, but she never showed up and I made a mistake. I was depending on her strength during the fight because I knew how strong IB is physically."  
  
Britanny scowled and her hair bristled a little. "If she's around she's going to pay for doing that to you."  
  
The blonde haired girl placed a hand on Britanny's shoulder. "Don't do anything to hurt her, this between the two of us, I don't want you interfering this time. I gave her a second chance and this happens. I will find out why."  
  
"But…" Brit and Brianna stared.  
  
"No! Once is a mistake, twice is on purpose. The two of us will have a little girl to girl talk when the time is right." Dani growled.  
  
"Alright Dani, but I won't promise not to attack her if I find her first."  
  
"Cheets..." Dani growled.  
  
Gina cleared her throat and the two girls looked at her. "What?!"  
  
"I have an idea."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
  
Notes: Can you believe that there are still three chapters to go on this thing? At the very least that is going to be another 200kb of work. Lots more of IB, his fake accent, and the rest of the scantily clad girls in the next chapter.  
  
As for the story itself, as I mentioned in a previous note, I'm being a little hard on Agent M in this story. He's not really a jerk, but he can be quite forceful at times. He likes to sneak up on people. I'm still not sure if it's speed or teleportation just yet, but I think it will be revealed in the comic eventually. Fred Perry had been hinting at something big developing with Agency Zero and Avenger ever since issue 34 and they are nearing issue 60 now. You really have to pay attention to the back issues of the story to pick up on some of these things. It's a specialty of Fred's from way back around issue 30 of the black and white series when he introduced Beta Phantoms. That only took two and a half years to play out and there are still some mysteries remaining. He's good at that kind of thing.  
  
Strype's magical items are, a story imbalance, so I toned them down a bit. At the moment he's immune to fire, throw fire, and even fly. Even produce a force field made of telekinetic energy. The rest of the items are going to remain a mystery until I get a better handle on them. Strype's battle with The Clan Destine (I think that's there name) was a big story that built to one of the few anti-climaxes I've ever seen Fred write. I think he got bored of the story arc or something.  
  
Shrug.  
  
That's enough for now. I'll post the next chapter next week...


	5. When all else fails, blow something up

Notes - This side story takes place during the time that Ranma is visiting Jade and getting into a rather large mess. As such Ranma won't be in this story, but it will have the Ranko-bot, the Digger Girls, and the Ninja High School crowd, and a villain that fits this series to a 'T' It's written with the help of a friend of mine named Gordon Stevenson.

The villain Irving Bob was created by Dan McCllelan from when him and Gordon

used to role play using the character and used in this story with permission

C. Rose

Web Site:

Disclaimer: Gold Digger and Ninja High school are notorious for cute girls running around with large guns and giving lots of panty shots. This story is not exception to that rule, so expect some lime scenes though I'll never move over into lemon territory, I might hint at it though.

oooooooooo  
Golden Opportunity  
Side Story - Pink Avenger Vs Irving Bob  
Chapter 04  
Cory D. Rose -  
Gordon Stevenson - Gordon304shaw.ca  
© 2004  
oooooooooo

At over six foot tall Zane was a little hard to miss, even in a crowd. She had a body to die for, perfect hair, defined muscles, and a liked to flirt with every cute guy she could get her hands on. An Amazon in every sense of the word and then some. So there she was leaning against the van, parked a couple blocks from Gina Digger's house, with a young man standing nervously in front of her. She smiled suggestively down at him when she noticed he was staring right at her chest in a kind of awe, as if he'd never seen a finer pair.

She inhaled and arched her back a little and watched as his eyes got bigger.

"What can I do for you cutie."

"Pluglerilshaldkb skilkalip." He said with a silly grin on his face.

"Ah, that sweet, but I'm a little busy at the moment." She said, leaning a little closer.

He started to blush brightly. "Um...heh...I..." The boy drooled.

Zane grinned and watched the boy's knees tremble. This was the kind of power a woman had over a man, and she loved using it. Bringing her hand up, she lifted his face up so he wasn't staring at her heaving chest, and drew him a little closer. "So what can I do for you? Are you looking 'hard' for something?"

The boy's eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted with a nose bleed, collapsing to the ground with a rather high pitched whimper. Zane started at him for a minute before pouting. "All the men in this world are wimps." She muttered grumpily. "This one didn't even last five minutes. Now if I could just get my hands on that hunk Strype, my life would be complete."

She blushed as she remembered their first meeting as he waltzed into her office, instant lust, the full body scan...she drooled. Blushing even more, she shook herself out of a naughty daydream a few minutes later. She was breathing just a little harder than before and looked slightly flushed. It made her almost glow as she stood there on shaky knees.

Glancing down the block, to distract herself, she could see some kind of smoke rising from the house where the rest of the team was capturing Dani Carter. M had ordered her to stay by the van unless he called for her specifically. He mentioned something about backup, but for some reason she thought he might have some other reason to do it. After all the moron had sent Rabid, the felon of all people, to the house ahead of the rest of them.

Just by existing she knew that she was a better choice than a thug like Rabid. Normally she would've disobeyed, like usual, and wandered over to watch the fight anyway. But even she knew when M wasn't in a good mood and it was never a good idea to get between him and Dani Carter. For some reason M got a little irrational when her name came up in a conversation. Even Debra avoiding talking about the girl unless she absolutely had to. Those glowing eyes freaked her out as well. She shuddered.

Folding her arms, she leaned back against the van and pouted, cutely. A whimper at her feet made her look down in surprise, she'd forgotten all about her guest, but the teenager just fainted again. She gave him a weak kick in the ribs for being such a wimp and wasting her time. However, maybe she could get some use out of him later on. That is if he ever managed to form a complete sentence and stop drooling on her shoe.

"Eeeeww."

A few minutes later, just as she was getting bored she heard something and glanced around. The boy at her feet was still unconscious so it wasn't coming from him. It almost sounded like a small engine now that she thought about it. Stepping away from the van for a second she spotted something under the edge of the van.

"What's that?" She muttered out loud.

Sighing, she reached into her jacket and pulled out a pair of small glasses so that she could get a better look. She knelt down and looked under the van and three things happened at once. The boy woke up and got a full frontal view right up Zane's skirt and saw that she was wearing white silk panties. With a girlish scream he keeled over and did something young men that age did quite a lot of. This startled Zane as she spotted a little wheeled robot under the van, grinning at her with wide sparkling eyes.

"What are you?" She muttered, looking in confusion between the two.

"IB sends his regards cute stuff, oh and join the party when you wake up."

"Huh?" Zane muttered.

"Fire in the hole!"

"Oh poo..." Zane muttered.

The robot exploded, lifting the van several inches into the air. Zane, unmoved by the explosion, coughed up some black smoke and fell over onto the boy. Even unconscious he knew there was a good looking girl on top of him, he grinned stupidly as he repeated an earlier experience.

oooooooooo

"Penny?" Charlotte asked as they peaked around the corner and looked down the hall.

"What is it Charlie?"

"What is this thing? Why is it here?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet that Gina is involved in some way."

"With the Peebo?"

"Yep, you know Brianna created those things and they're very unpredictable even at the best of times." Penny explained. "I can't believe she still allows those things to run around with no way to fully control them."

Charlotte just shrugged. She'd never seen any problems with the Peebos until now and wasn't sure what to think. "They're cute."

Penny sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

For the last several minutes the house had been quite as Peebri stopped blowing holes though the walls and ceiling for some reason. Though Penny figured the most of the first floor was a complete write off by now. There was a chance that if anymore major damage happened to the house things would start to collapse. She was not in a happy mood, her house had never come under attack before and it was making her angry.

"We need to blow this thing away."

"They're in your lab." Charlotte said innocently, her wings ruffling a little.

Penny glared at the girl. No matter how much time she spent around Charlotte the girl never seemed to change. Even after nearly being killed on more than one occasion and risking her life to save Penny. Her innocence never seemed to waver in the slightest and she wasn't sure just why. Penny seriously wondered if the girl would ever mature enough to take on some real responsibility.

"Uh...yeah. The problem is that it may take a while to get down to the lab. Once we get there, I can contact Gina as well. So long as she's in her lab at least."

Just down the hall they saw Peebri's shadow moving along a wall in an ominous sort of way that would have been scary with mood music. Pulling back they continued to hide in the small closet and hoped they would get out of this alive.

It always seemed to know just where they were even when they were hiding and Penny wasn't sure how it was doing it. She had a few ideas, but if they were true, then going to the lab would be a bad idea. Glancing over at Charlotte, she decided that they may have to risk it anyway. That thing that came out of Peebri earlier had her worried.

"Charlie, I need you to fly me down the hall."

"Okay!" She chirped.

A few seconds later Charlie was holding Penny by her waist and gliding down the hall, several feet off the ground and around the corner. She had calculated that the Peebo wouldn't be around by the time they reached this spot and so far she hadn't spotted it. Then winced as she heard it laughing and blowing out the large windows in the living room and a few other things as well.

"My TV..." Charlie muttered sadly. "Four feet of glorious programming."

"I'll get it replaced."

"But my soap operas?!."

Penny rolled her eyes. "You'll see it tomorrow or the day after that. Right now we need to get to the lab. Please get us as close to the door as you can before you set me down."

"Okay!" Charlie said as she flapped her wings a couple of times, instantly forgetting about the giant screen TV Penny built for her.

The entrance to the lab was actually a large door set beneath the stairs. As they landed Penny moved over to a code pad and typed in a code. The doors opened to reveal an elevator. "Finally." She muttered.

"Shouldn't we take the stairs?"

"No, I think those are being watched. I actually don't use this too often."

Penny hissed as the doors shut and they started down.

"But..." Charlie muttered.

Nodding, Penny noticed that the elevator was slowing to a stop. "Anyway, we're here. Let's move."

Charlie shuddered a little before stepping in front of Penny.

"What are you doing?" Penny snapped.

"I'll go first."

"My lab is perfectly safe." Penny snapped.

"Maybe, maybe not." The winged girl said with a gulp. She didn't like being brave, but she would do it for Penny. Britanny had explained the rules to her several times already. She had to have to protect Penny no matter what.

Penny gaped at her and nodded, silently pleased with Charlie's reactions for once. "Fine, just be careful."

Pushing Penny to the side, so that they wouldn't be seen when the doors opened. The instant they opened about a foot, lasers suddenly lanced through the doors, slicing the inside of the elevator to pieces. Charlotte screamed in shock and cowered in the corner as Penny backed up in shock and realized that things were much worse than she thought.

"Ah &$#." She muttered.

"See!"

"Alright, I see your point!"

Charlie whimpered and ruffled her wings, dislodging a few feathers.

Quickly turning to the control panel, set into the wall beside her, Penny tapped a button and an access panel popped open. She reached inside and yanked out some wires, using her teeth to rip the plastic coating off the ones she wanted. Charlotte watched her for several seconds trying to figure out what she was going to do, then Penny glanced over at her when she took two wires and got ready to press them against each other.

"Remember where to closest door is?"

"About f-fifteen feet away, on the right..."

"Correct, except it's the door on the left side of the entrance. Once I touch these we will have about five seconds to make it to that door."

The winged girl looked confused. "Why?"

"It's the labs power supply room." Penny said patiently.

"Oh! Right!"

"Ready?"

Charlie nodded and Penny touched the two wires, they sparked and welded together as the lights around them flickered on and off. Then Penny jumped up and kicked the doors open just enough to get through and ran for it. Just a few steps behind her Charlie used her taller body to make sure that nothing could get to Penny as they ran.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and she could see weapons point at them from the walls, the barrels glowing as they charged. "Ah crapolla."

"Run!'

"Naughty naughty Penny!" IB at them from a nearby speaker.

Penny grabbed the door handle, yanked the door open, and the two of them dove inside just as several lasers fired. They dove to the floor as the beams sliced through the door and punched holes though the large machines inside the room. She hadn't been expecting it, but Penny grinned as the power to her lab suddenly destabilized and the things started to short out.

They could hear IB cussing over the loud speakers.

"Come on, we need to get to the other side of the lab. I have some weapons there that we can put to use."

"What about Gina?"

Penny stopped for a second, she'd completely forgotten about calling her rival. "I have a portable phone in one of the cabinets. We'll grab that, some weapons, and some armor."

"Okay."

Then Penny crawled over to one of the machines, opened another panel, and yanked out a couple of cards. She quickly hid them in a nearby cabinet behind several items. "IB won't be able to get things working without these."

A few seconds later they carefully stepped out of the room. The emergency lights were on and a little smoke filled the air from where breakers had blown. The ventilation system wasn't working either so there was no way to clean the smoke out of the air. Penny headed across the short hall and stopped in front a pair of large swing doors.

Gina liked to keep her labs for specialized uses, but Penny liked things big and expensive, so her lab was huge. It contained a section for each one of her ongoing experiments. The only area that was self contained was the weapons lockers on the other side of the room. They ran across the lab as quickly as they could.

The silence that filled the room was kind of eerie because at any other time Penny was conducting one experiment or another and they always made noise. Since the power was offline for some time, Penny didn't bother to enter a code into the locker control panel. She turned to Charlie instead. "Charlie, I need you to rip the doors off."

The girl gulped, but nodded as she reached for a locker. Gripping the handle, she easily ripped the flimsy door off the wall to reveal Penny's newest weapon, the Beta Caster. She quickly reached inside, grabbed the gloves, a heads up display unit, a belt power pack, and the Beta Caster's themselves. They quickly came online as she put on the display goggles.

Hovering on each side of her thighs, the Casters charged up and she grinned as she took the two hand held remote fire controls in her hands. "Perfect."

"Charlie, please grab that belt, those gloves I designed for you, and the large weapon in the locker there."

"This thing?"

Penny nodded.

After pulling another door off its hinges, Charlie quickly pulled out a massive gun of some kind. Penny had her lean it across a table and quickly inserted a large cylindrical device and the mini computer built into the weapon came on line.

A tiny key board opened up and Penny took a few seconds to type in some codes so that the weapon would actually work when she needed it. Once that was done she quickly secured the key board, locked it in place, and let the gun start cycling through some diagnostics programs.

"Now it's time to kick some ass."

"What does this thing do? I've never seen it before." Charlie asked as she shouldered the large weapon.

"I developed that a while back, when I was really mad at Gina, I was going to use it on her house, but I eventually changed my mind."

"YOU WERE GOING TO HURT GINA?!"

"I CHANGED MY MIND!" Penny snapped.

Pouting, Charlie followed after her friend as she took a second to grab the portable phone. "Um...Penny?"

"What?"

"Are we going to go to Gina's house?"

"Yes." The girl snapped.

"Can we stop and get a happy meal?"

Penny fell over. "CHARLIE!"

"But...but, I'm hungry!"

oooooooooo

Agent M was getting angry. Normally he rarely went past irritated and even then all he ever did was yell a lot and threaten people. He didn't get angry very often these days, his job demanded that he keep a cool head at all times but this whole situation was pushing his stress levels through the roof. Dani wasn't doing what he wanted her to do.

On one hand he'd come here to arrest the little vigilante and to make the world a safer place, but that was proving to be a study in feints and attacks. No matter what he did someone was constantly getting in his way. He could remember when Dr. Diggers worked for him a few years before and how the man fought him over every decision.

The man's daughters were just as arrogant and stupid as their father ever was and he didn't like it at all. Now he was facing the other half of the problem, a disembodied entity that Dani Carter was claiming to be IB, or Irving Bob according to his dead body's fingerprints. The man was dead, stone cold dead. What was left wasn't IB as far as he was concerned, even if that thing was using the robotic body of Ranko. One of Gina's advanced robots.

The thing was firing a Vulcan cannon at him in one long stream of bullets, M was able to easily slap the bullets out of the air and into the ground at his sides. The Vulcan cannon was one of the most dangerous guns in the world and this one seemed to have an endless supply of bullets, but the thing had to run out eventually.

"Listen hear robot, I've just about had enough of you and that gun." M snapped.

Behind him Debra's battered body was quickly healing as she sat up and made sure everything was in working order. She groaned quietly. That attack had caught her completely by surprise, but it wasn't strong enough to kill her though. She gaped at the huge hole that ran from one end of the house to the other, right into the back yard.

IB laughed as he kept his finger on the trigger, the roar of Vulcan cannon filling the air. "Bring it on ya wimp! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Sir, he's not quite sane anymore."

"As if the thing ever was." M growled. "Get yourself fixed up and go and finish arresting Dani Carter."

Debra blinked in surprise. "Are you sure, something is going on here..."

"ARREST HER!"

"Yes sir." Debra snapped. Her healing abilities were quite impressive and one of the reasons she was such a good fighter. She knew that in just a few more minutes she'd be back up to full strength again. "This time I'll remove her from the area."

"Just do it." M growled, he was starting to get tired of slapping bullets, but he had to protect Debra while she healed.

"Sir, I can take it from here." Debra said.

M glanced over at her and nodded as they jumped out of the way of the bullets. The move caught IB by surprise and he stopped firing, stood up, shouldered the Vulcan cannon, and smirked at them.

"I have to say, Mister Miracle, you are quite a surprise."

"DO NOT USE THAT NAME!" M bellowed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I will, this is too much fun to pass up!"

Growling, Agent M considered blowing the robot to tiny little pieces. Stepping in front of M, Debra held up her hand and fired a bolt of energy from her hand. It flew out and slammed into the roof, blowing a giant hole through the material even as IB jumped into the air, flipped to the side, and landed easily. He was ginning at them.

The Vulcan Cannon suddenly flared with light and vanished from sight. "Well Well well, there is more to the skirt than meets the eye, and I thought all you did was cast spells and bat your eyelashes at the M&M here."

"I will blow you to computer chips." Debra snapped.

IB made as if he was grabbing for something in the air and with another flare of light he had a weird looking gun in his hand. It was about three feet long, gray and silver, and had four tuning fork like objects projecting from the barrel. "I just got done designing this baby with a little help from the boys down in the lab. All those girls in back gave me the wickedest idea."

Debra turned to Agent M. "Sir?"

"This whole situation is getting out of hand. Contact Zane and send her into action." M commanded.

"Yes sir." She sent a telepathic call out for Zane. "Sir, Agent Zane is currently unconscious or dead. I can't tell which."

"WHAT?!" M screamed.

IB laughed. "I can hear you. That hot mama over by your van was just standing around. I recognized her from my little walk through the agency computers a few weeks ago. I sent her a present."

"What did you do?!" M yelled in shock.

"Why Agent M, eMmy, emster, the big M, why would I need to harm one of your agents? Now let me think, it's coming to me, hold on, hold on..." IB muttered, then slapped a fist into his palm as if realizing the answer. "Because you MADE ME WHAT I AM YOU &$# WANKER!"

"Ah crap." M muttered as IB swung the weird gun towards them and fired.

They dove to the side and tried to avoid the laser, but the gun fired a continuous beam, so it didn't take him long to redirect his aim. Debra screamed as the beam hit her in the back. She hit the ground and rolled several feet before rolling back to her feet. She glared at him and stood up, forming a large ball of magical energy in her hands.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like I caught you with your skirt down." IB yelled and fell over laughing.

Blinking, Debra realized something felt off and looked down. She was completely naked, not a stitch of clothing on her body. She could see M looking at her from where he landed as well, looking a bit shocked. She lost her concentration and the ball of magical energy vanished.

Then she screamed.

IB, still laughing to himself, moved higher up on the roof and looked into the back yard where the rest of the girls and one guy were talking amongst themselves. He brought the gun around just as they realized that someone was screaming, aimed, and fired.

The beam struck Brianna right in the back and washed over her for a brief second, making her gasp in shock, and stumble forward as her clothing disintegrated off her body. Brianna and the rest of them could only gape in shock at the sight. Then Britanny suddenly fell over laughing, pointing at Brianna.

IB was just taking aim at Gina when he suddenly stopped what he was doing, one of his split off bits, the one the went over to Penny Pincer's house had a problem and requested some help. "Do it yourself moron, you're me after all."

He sighed a few seconds later and Ranko's body went limp as IB left it. Really, it wasn't one of his brightest ideas, though he did set off the next section of his plan to keep the girls occupied while he was cleaning up this mess. In the underground garage hundreds of little lights lit up, as if they were eyes. Then they began to move.

oooooooooo

Seething in anger, Debra covered herself as best as she could with her hands. It was quite a feat considering her assets. A dark green aura was swirling around her body, her eyes glowing a bright white color, and her hair waving around because of her aura. She growled and stared at the roof. Off to the side Agent M looked quite amused as he realized what IB did to his partner.

"Debra."

"I'll kill him."

"We need to find you something to wear." M said mildly.

"That thing you and those scientists created is going to die in the most horrible way possible." Debra snapped. A nearby section of the lawn suddenly burst into flame for no apparent reason, though it was apparent that Debra was getting angrier by the second.

"Calm down Debra, you can't..."

Her head snapped around and he gulped slowly. "You will turn around NOW!" She snarled, with a true dragon's growl. Her teeth were starting to extend as her body increased in size and muscle mass.

"Debra calm down this instant!" M ordered.

Instead of calming, Debra rose off the ground several inches, and relaxed, stopped covering herself, and simply folded her arms under her chest. At over seven foot high, her body had gone through several major changes. She could now compete with Zane in looks, her purple hair was a mess of angles down her back, and her eyes were still glowing brightly.

Agent M could feel her aura growing as he stood there, but he knew that along with the slight shape change, she no longer cared about what the humans thought about her. She went through some mental changes when she took on human form, but the dragon was always just below the surface and it didn't take much for it to rise up and bit whoever was closest.

"I am calm." Debra said, her voice laced with suppressed anger.

"Good, now we need to finish this. Can you tell me what happened to Zane?"

Debra took a second look, this time by simply rising into the air high enough to look in the direction of the van. "It appears that she was blown up."

"Is she dead?" M asked in surprised. It wasn't that uncommon for an agent to be killed in the line of duty, but Zane was a hard woman to kill.

"I can't tell, but I don't think so. Her suit is ruined and the van is in pieces, but she appears to be in one piece."

"And Ms. Duncan?"

"I can not detect her life force anywhere nearby."

M frowned, that wasn't good news at all. "If she's gotten loose we may have a problem."

"Ms. Duncan will not threaten us. She knows that we are stronger than she is and will not interfere in this situation." Debra said coldly, and then saw detected something else. "Agent Rabid is down as well. He's tied up to a tree in the back yard."

"The simpleton!" M yelled. "This ends now, I will not let this farce go on any longer, I've got two agents down. No more."

Turning, Debra saw a flash of light next to Ranko's body on the roof and looked down to see a small robot of some kind on Ranko's back. It was looking up hat her almost happily. "What is that?"

"BIRDIE!" It yelled and spun around a couple of times.

"Wha..."

Peebri, recently teleported from Penny's house using the light gate system, backed up, aimed its weapon, and fired. A beam of bright green energy twice the size of the little robot launched from the back mounted weapon. Debra gasped in shock and brought her hand around to block the energy blast.

It slammed into her shield with enough force to shove her back several yards before she could regain control. She was astonished at how powerful the weapon was. As a dragon, she could survive things that would kill others easily. This weapon seemed to be made just for people that could shrug off normal stuff.

She resisted with everything she had, but the magical shield was slowly buckling under the continued fire of the little robot. Growling, she strained her muscles with all she had and physically forced the shield to hold in place. Sweat started to trickle down the side of her face as she strained.

Down on the ground Agent M looked up at the roof and realized he could feel the heat for the blast over twenty feet away. "What the hell is going on here?" He muttered to himself.

With a yell and a flare of energy, beams suddenly fired from Debra's glowing eyes and lanced through the roof of the house, sending pieces flying everywhere. Peebri didn't stop firing for a second, IB made sure of that, instead it was modulating the beam strength and slowly pushing through the magical shield.

"I will take you down bad little birdie." Peebri muttered, its eyes started to glow.

The situation was collapsing with ever passing second, almost literally, so Agent M was about to help Debra by taking out the little robot. He moved to get into position and fly to the roof, but he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was just as Mimi Masters stepped around the corner of the house and slapped something against his forehead.

"Wha...?"

"Cevrem!"

"No! Not now!" M yelled in shock.

The red headed witch just ignored him and watched as he vanished with a flare of magical light. She looked inordinately pleased with herself before turning to face Debra with a smirk.

"It's just you and me now."

Debra was a little busy with defending herself against the little robots' energy beam so there wasn't much she could do except watch and hope M was alright. Her shield buckled a little more just as a naked Brianna and still clothed Britanny landed on the roof and startled Peebri.

It stopped firing and turned to look at them just as they picked up Ranko's body and headed for the back yard by jumping off the roof. This gave Debra the seconds she needed to recover and regroup. She straightened up and glared down at the little robot as it turned away and rolled up the roof and looked into the back yard.

Lowering to the ground, Debra saw that Mimi was waiting for her. They glared at each other for several seconds before running at each other with twin screams of rage. Magic swirled between then as they threw spells in mid step, setting off a backlash of destruction.

oooooooooo

As the two girls were jumping off the roof, Brianna noticed that one of her Peebo's was there, one of the new 'special' versions she was working on. The one in fact that she had been repairing after an ill fated trip to the park. The poor thing had been the victim of a bunch of birds. She could still remember finding thing just covered in bird poop and angry as a hornet.

She shook herself out of her memory and noticed that the thing was about to fire on them. Brianna wasn't sure how, but IB had managed to finish rebuilding her and updating her armored body. One of the prototype versions she had been working on the day before in the lab.

"Stand down Peebri!" Brianna yelled and hoped the proper codes had been installed in this one, but the little robot ignored her as the gun that rose out of its back extended out over its head and fired at Britanny's back while in mid leap.

"No!"

Brit couldn't dodge in mid air, although she gave it her best shot, yelled out in shock as the blast hit and washed over her body. The glow quickly faded as Brit seemed to hang there for a brief second before falling again. Strype rose up into the air and caught his wife before she was hurt by landing wrong.

Brianna barely managed to land while still holding Ranko's heavy android body. She still managed to get her down to the ground without hurting herself. She glanced over at Britanny to see how she was doing.

Steam rose off her body and she could see that several burns ran along her back and sides. She also smirked a little, even as worried as she was, as she noticed that most of the werecheetah's clothing was gone and that Strype had noticed. About the only thing left was a fine layer of ash that clung to Britanny's fur, nothing else was covered. He blushed, a little, as he touched the ground.

"Brit?" He asked quietly.

The werecheetah moaned, shifted around, and Strype started to blush again as she suddenly started to snuggle closer to his chest. He could feel the girl's watching him as he tried to revive his wife. "This is getting ridiculous."

Gina and Asrial moved to help Brianna as she examined Ranko to see if there was any sign of IB still present. "What the heck are we gong to do with her. I forgot she weighed so much. IB managed to get full control over her and if he comes back we might be forced to destroy her." Brianna muttered.

"I don't know yet." Gina said as she knelt down to examine the robot. "If only I could get to my lab."

"Well we can't! Think of something else to do, something that will work!"

"I'm the best trained ninja of my clan, I can get to your lab easily." Ichi told them. "Just explain what you need and I can get it."

"No it's too dangerous, Ichi." Gina said and shook her head. "My security system is still active in there and IB is waiting for us, no matter how many different directions he's spread himself in."

They all fell to the ground as the whole side of the house suddenly detonated and sent debris flying above them. Then they heard a scream of rage and two girls cussing at each other in several different languages. Asrial's ears flicked a couple of times as she listened in. "What's got Mimi so riled up?"

"MY HOUSE!" Gina yelled as she came out of her shock induced paralysis.

"That's Mimi?"

The two Quagmire residents nodded. "Mimi is usually quite docile and easy to be around, except when she's pissed. Then you need to duck and cover, because that's when she pulls out the big spells."

Gina and Brianna nodded in understanding. "That sound kind of like dad, except he's more subtle and wouldn't wreck the house unless it was a life or death situation."

"Can we do something about clothes?" Brianna muttered. "I'm all for the natural look, but not while I'm in public. This isn't a beach either. What are the neighbors going to say?"

"I'm wondering why the police aren't here." Asrial said, glancing at the rising pillar of smoke rising into the sky.

Gina, looking a little pale, nodded. "They always show up when something odd

happens here. Ah..."

"What?"

"Agency Zero, they are federal agents, they told the cops to back off I'll bet, so they probably won't even show up."

"Oh lovely." Brianna muttered, glanced over at Strype, who still holding Britanny's body in his arms. "Hey lover boy, please quit looking at my sisters body and let's go and see what Mimi is fighting."

"Brianna, she might be hurt." Strype said.

"And I can see that your lower half has other things on it's mind." Brianna said with a grin and rubbed up against him a couple of times.

Strype closed his eyes and blushed a solid red. He'd never gotten used to girls just coming onto him like this. "Stop that."

"Oh Brianna..." Brit sang out.

Said girl jumped back five feet and laughed nervously. "It's not what it looks like."

Suddenly Strype is enveloped in a beam of light and he staggers forward a couple of steps in confusion, but as it fades away, what's left of his clothing disintegrates. All the girls gaped at the sight, then looked down in unison, blushed, and smirked a little. Strype wondered what god he offended to have this happen to him. He lowered Bitanny a little to cover himself. "Gina." He said flatly.

"Ooops." Gina muttered and little huskily and tried to hide Ranko's gun behind her back. "I was just examining it!"

"Gina, I'm going to..." He started to stay.

"Look out!" Asrial yelled and suddenly dove to the side as a broomstick nearly ran her down as it flew by. The girls watched as it flew right through the center of the house using the holes Debra made a few minutes before.

"What the hell, Mimi's using her broom?" Asrial muttered as she stood back up. "I thought it was stuck in the trunk of my car?"

"She never goes anywhere without it. I remember her putting it in the trunk too, but I wonder how she got it out of there." Ichi said her. "Remember what she did with it the last she was using the thing."

Laughing, Asrial nodded. "I've never heard that cat of hers scream like that before."

"Let's go and see if Mimi needs some help, and prevent the two of them from damaging anymore of the house." Gina said. "This will take me a week or so to repair as it is."

"Just have the insurance take care of it." Ichi said with a shrug.

Gina laughed. "As if an insurance company would even let me get within ten miles of a contract. I'm a high risk client."

"They won't insure you?"

"Nope, if I want something fixed I have to do it myself."

Britanny, snuggling against her husband, was looking a little hot and bothered right then, but it wasn't to last. She barely had time to enjoy herself as another explosion rocked the house, shook the ground, and blew out some more windows. Gina whimpered as she added up the cost of more windows for the house. Bounding away from Strype, she ran over to the edge of the house and looked around the corner to see what the two girls were really up to.

A wave of light went off on the other side of the house and flowed around the house along with some curses that don't need to be repeated. Brianna was there beside her in a second, but they didn't stay as the light seemed to increase until it was to bright to see anything. They were forced to turn away and close their eyes. Then it vanished, the ground rumbled, and they heard more fighting and yelling.

"Just what are those two are up to?" Britanny asked. "I know they don't like

each other, but this is a bit much..."

Brianna shrugged. "We can help, but considering that we're both naked, we might need to take that into account."

The werecheetah shrugged and smiled. "I don't mind who sees me."

"Humph." Brianna grunted. "Well I do, Genn and Séance haven't been around

for a while. Ranma..."

"Like you actually ever did anything with him." Britanny said. "I know what you really did."

Brianna glared at her sister. "You do not."

She just grinned, evilly.

Turning pale, Brianna pointed around the corner. "Look at that!"

Britanny turned and looked up just as two shadowy forms bounced over the house, one in mid jump and obviously naked. The other one was higher up and floating above the house standing on a hovering broom, her red hair waving around her head as she held a ball of magical energy between her hands. The light from the fireball reflected off Mimi's glasses as she glared at Debra. She yelled as Debra landed on the ground several yards from the other girls.

"DEBRA!" Mimi yelled and threw her hands forward to launch the fireball. It streamed from her with a burst of light that shifted the air about her face.

The transformed dragon growled and straightened up, forming a shield around her body as she glared at Mimi. The fireball impacted the shield and exploded, making Gina and the other girls dive for cover as the heat washed over them. "What did you do with M? Where did he go?!" Debra screamed, not even bothering to acknowledge the attack.

"I sent him on a little trip, fang face!" Mimi yelled. "How about I send you to the same place?"

"AGHAAAAAA!" Debra screamed, her aura flared, and she fired a beam of energy from her eyes. "Vampire spawn, I'll kill you!"

"Ha! You can't even tell the difference between a vampire and a human can you?" Mimi mocked her as the broom slowly lowered them lower to the ground. "That great honking nose of yours not working anymore? Perhaps you need a bit cut off to clear it out."

Debra's teeth ground together as she launched a pair of whitish green balls of energy from her hands. With a wave of her hand Mimi countered them easily and sent another fireball at Debra. Both girls seemed to be evenly matched and it was impossible to see who was stronger. Then Mimi threw her hands to the front and a bolt of lightning launched arched out and hit Debra's shield.

Laughing, Debra's shield only wavered a little under the onslaught.

"Pathetic! Dragon's are immune to such low level elemental attacks!"

"Then lower your shield, geko!"

"G-geko..." Debra sputtered and growled low in her throat and hissed. "You will pay for that."

"Ha! You can't even fight without the great Mister Miracle telling you what to do. Oh the shame of it all, a GEKO, enslaved to a HUMAN!"

"AGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Debra screamed and wave of power formed around her and

launched at Mimi.

Still standing on her broom a few feet off the ground, Mimi reacted instantly by raising higher up into the air and quickly dropping down and sitting on the broom. She did a quick spin in mid air and accelerated. At the same time she twisted around and threw another large fireball to the ground at Debra's feet. It streaked down on a tail of flame.

The dragon growled dangerously, stepped forward, and slapped it out of the way. Right at the girls just a few yards away. Gina and the others dove out of the way as it flew by and landed next to the house and detonated. The wall next to the kitchen shattered under the force of the explosion and a number of sprinklers quickly put the fire out before it could spread.

Gina screamed as more of her precious house was damaged. "Noooo! My baby!" Gina cried in shock as her house took even more damage. "Why does my house always suffer?!"

No one really paid attention to Asrial running for the house, and those that did notice, didn't have time to think much of it. Rising into the air, growling in rage, Debra started to transform again, this time taking on her full dragon form. Her body extended out and growing to ten times her size. She glared daggers at Mimi.

"You are dead, little witch."

Mimi just snorted from where she was hovering in the air. "Bring it on

&$#."

oooooooooo

With a flare of light, Agent M appeared in mid air, hovered for a second as the spell dissipated, and suddenly fell into the coldest water he'd ever touched. Being the professional that he was, he quickly stopped moving, and located the surface of the water. With the use of his powers he quickly flew through the water and broke the surface in a geyser of water. Seconds later he stopped moving about a half a mile up and looked around the area for the first time.

He'd lost his glasses in the water, but they were only for show anyway. Therefore, he was able to tell almost instantly that he was at the north pole, near the edge of the ice shelf. Fighting magic users wasn't new to him, but fighting one that could teleport him a quarter of the way around the world was entirely different. He normally wouldn't let one get close enough to even do such a thing to him. The situation back at Digger's house wasn't what he would have liked either, he wasn't in control. That would have to change.

Growling in anger he knew he would have to get back to Atlanta as quickly as he could, before something bad happened. He could sense that Debra wasn't in a good mood now that he wasn't there. He briefly wondered just what else could go wrong with the plan. Then he recalled that Barbra wasn't with them. Her strength would have been very helpful.

Seconds later he rose higher into the sky and flew into the distance with a burst of speed. He soon passed the speed of sound with a sonic boom. It echoed over the waves of the water below, startling a penguin something ferrous. His mind went back to Barbra as he lowered himself closer to the waves to make sure that any radar systems didn't detect him.

oooooooooo

Back at Penny's house, IB was quickly rerouting the electricity from the main power lines still connected to the house to bring the lab back online. He brought the entire network online as fast as he could and used the security system to pin her down behind a table. Even after getting her weapons she had been surprised when the laser guns popped out of the ceiling and walls and started firing at her.

She wasn't sure how IB pulled it off with the main generators down, but she would have to deal with it anyway. Figuring out a way to defeat her own security system would not be easy and Charlotte didn't really understand just what kind of danger they were in.

The goggles she donned earlier were showing her a small screen with a set of cross hairs right in front of her eyes. Off to the side of that was a small screen that listed a bunch of information, including a computer hook up was being probed. Cursing under her breath she reached down to her side and quickly removed the computer cable from the guns so that thing couldn't take control of the guns.

She did not like the idea of firing them manually, but there weren't any other options available. Setting off the gun Charlie had was a one time deal too, after that the circuits would fuse and render the weapon useless because it was not immune to its own attack.

The goggles, though designed to function with the computer, could still work on a lesser level without the control computer directing them. She just needed to look at what she wanted and press the firing button. Rolling out from behind the table she looked at the laser in the ceiling and blew it away before it could tracker her, then rolled back behind the table and gasped for air.

"I've got to get in better shape." She muttered.

"That was so cool!" Charlotte said happily and ruffled her wings. "What's next?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to take as many of these lasers out of commission as we can." Penny explained.

She had to do that again then brag about it to Gina the next time she saw her rival/friend. Then she looked around to find her next target when a new laser lowered down from a different part of the ceiling behind them and charged up. She paled in shock.

"Uh oh, fiddlesticks..."

"Penny?" Charlotte muttered as she noticed two dozen similar lasers lowing down from the ceiling all over the lab, swinging around, and aiming at them. Penny hit a button on her belt and suddenly lunged at Charlie as a bubble of energy formed around them. The lasers reflected off to the sides and blew holes in the floor, walls, and several desks.

"&$#." She yelled, suddenly glad that she 'borrowed' one of Gina's force field belts.

Charlie used her wings to unconsciously try and shield them as well, spreading them out to cover both of them. After several seconds the barrage of laser fire died and silence returned to the room. The only thing left was a slight glow from the force field, and a room full of smoke. Penny slowly sat up and looked around, amazed to be alive at all.

"Why did is stop?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, they only fired a few dozen times and shouldn't even be warmed up yet."

"Then what's going on?"

"Um..." Penny started to snap.

Then something amazing happened, or frightening, as electricity started to rain down from the ceiling just a few feet from her. Instead of acting like normal electricity though, this kind quickly started to form into a human form crackling with power. Within seconds it was fully formed and a pair of eyes were looking down at her.

"Quite impressive Miss Pincer." It said. "These laser can't shoot you through that field, but I can still get you."

"Who are you?"

"Irving Bob, or IB, whichever you like better." He said with a bow.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can."

"That isn't good enough for me." Penny snapped. "You are destroying my house."

"What was yours now belongs to me, all your machines, all your notes, and even your house. I will do what I want with it."

Penny glared at him. "You are so going to die, you know that don't you?"

"Gina couldn't stop me and I found you through her, just like I used every computer between here and New York to find Danielle Carter." IB said with a smirk. "I am all powerful, your pathetic weapons can't stop me, and no one can. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Y-you won't hurt my f-friend..." Charlotte stuttered as she stood up, shaking. She hated fighting bad guys, but Penny was always in trouble these days.

IB laughed. "You're even worse than her! At least she had enough guts to fight back, but you haven't done a thing!"

Penny frowned and glared at IB. She didn't like it when her friend was insulted either.

"You're a-arrogance shall be your undoing." Charlotte said with only a little frightened stutter. If it was good enough for TV, it was good enough for her to use in a situation like this.

"We shall see who wins this." IB said as he formed a ball of electricity in

his hand. "See this stuff, I can manipulate it anyway I want and it's even

part of my body. Water can't stop me, walls can't stop me, and nothing in

this room can stop me. You belong to me now..."

With the flick of her eyes, Penny changed the setting on the Beta Tech Casters and hoped they didn't blow up in her face. She slowly glanced at Charlotte, who was still lugging the large gun around on her shoulder. "Charlotte, it's time."

"But Penny." Charlie whined.

"Girl, do you think that pathetic pop gun can stop me?" IB said. "I've already said, you can not stop me, no one on this planet can stop me! I'm to powerful for you and your pathetic technology! I am a GOD!"

Penny rolled her eyes mentally. Yep, he was a villain with an over inflated picture of himself. "Oh I don't know, you seem to keep making lots of mistakes." Penny said. "You certainly didn't expect me to damage my power generators and you didn't think to give that Peebo upstairs enough intelligence to track us down here."

IB stopped ranting and glared at her.

"Now you seem to think you have us trapped with no way out." Penny said sarcastically. "You're smart I'll give you that, but really not very bright."

"Why you!" IB yelled and threw his arm forward just as the two girls vanished in a flare of light that IB instantly recognized at light gate technology. "WWWHHHAAATTTT???!!!"

Penny and Charlotte appeared in the garage next to a small glossy black convertible and quickly jumped in, started it up, and squealed the tires as she backed through the garage doors. They collapsed around the car even as she was shifting gears, stomping on the break, and turning the wheel to spin the car around to face the right direction. Charlie screamed, though she was still holding on to the gun..

"Hold on, Charlie! We need to get to Gina's place and figure out what is going on!"

The car peeled out as she raced down the driveway out onto the main roads. Penny glanced in the mirrors as they moved away from the house, but was silent and nothing seemed to be following them. Even that Peebo had vanished. Penny didn't know what to think about it. She needed to talk to Gina about this before she made any major decisions.

"Charlie, relax, it should only take us a few minutes to get there."

"I know, but this is scary."

Penny rolled her eyes and concentrated on the road. "There is a small bag of peanuts in the glove compartment."

Charlie squealed like a teenager, let go of the gun, and dove forward.

"The gun, the gun! Don't' drop the gun!"

Charlie gasped and made a grab for the large gun as it nearly slid right off the back of the car, barely managing to save it. "Got it."

"Charlie..." Penny growled.

"Sorry Penny."

"Be more careful next time." Penny said as she shifted gears again.

"Next time?" Charlie squeaked and shivered a little as her eyes focused on the glove compartment. She started to drool a little. One could almost see little peanuts dancing around her head as her eyes glazed over.

Penny swore she would work harder to cure the girl of her addiction, she really would. Shifting gears they sped down the road, skidded around a corner, and shot into the distance with no sign of anything behind them. Her house had several large holes in it and someone was going to pay.

oooooooooo

Asrial headed around the side of the house and dove into the garage, heading for what was left of her car. The earlier pounding by the laser system had dented the hell out of the driver's side of the body. As she stepped around the corner, she skidded to a stop as she nearly ran into a large robot.

Gasping, she backed up a few steps so she had room to fight back, and then realized it wasn't moving towards her. As carefully as she could, she side stepped around the thing and over to the trunk of her car. She frowned as she got a good look at what was left of the trunk and decided that Mimi needed to be taught a lesson about damaging other people's cars.

The trunk, already covered in dents all along one side of the car and bent out of shape had a large hole right in the center. Right where, say a flying broom, had punched through on its way to Mimi's hand. She fingered the hole for a second to see just how much work it would take to fix it, then shrugged.

That didn't matter though, because what she wanted was right where it was supposed to be a little deeper in the trunk. She reached deep into the back of the trunk, pulled a metal box over to her, and grinned. She always kept a spare armor around for emergencies.

At the same time she made sure the robots weren't going to turn on her by watching them out of the corner of her eye. So far not one of them seemed to have moved an inch. Whatever IB was up to had him distracted enough to let her work in peace. She hoped it stayed that way as well.

Turning back to the box she tapped a button and it beeped, opened up, and released a blast of air to the sides as it depressurized. It quickly opened up like a flower spreading out across the bottom of the trunk as power systems came online for the first time. Grinning she reached in and started to pull items out and put them on as quickly as she could. With IB around, she knew this was taking a chance, but knew jut by looking at the immobile robots that the risk was worth it. IB had something planned.

Hopefully it wouldn't cause them too many problems, but with the way things were going for them so far, she kind of doubted that. They were tossed out of the house, IB had free reign to do what he wanted in the labs, and over half of them had been reduced to their birthday suits. They had to stop this thing as quickly as they could.

As she pulled the final bit of armor from the trunk she wished its design had included an automatic dress feature that ported the armor right onto her body. As backup armor she hadn't really considered it before. She finished pulling on a helmet and letting the armor cycle through a quick diagnostic. One by one the weapon systems came on line and she took a second to arm each of them for the upcoming attack.

The last compartment in the box flipped up to reveal a pair of large handguns ready for instant use. She grinned as she slid them out and placed them in the built in thigh holsters, letting the armor finish charging them. She wanted to laugh evilly, but that might alert IB that she was there. It was to soon to reveal herself just yet and she needed to set her plan into motion.

"Let's get this show on the road." She muttered as she sauntered around the car and headed back outside.

Then she turned around, used her heads up display to aim a shoulder mounted laser as it rose out of the shoulder assembly, and fired it into the garage to slice the immobile hurt bots to ribbons. They clattered to the ground sparking and smoking from the laser damage.

She smiled as they clattered to the floor, piled into heaps of melted scrap. It wasn't much of a challenge really, but it was better than fighting them all at once. Gave her a chance to warm up the weapons as well. There was nothing like targets that didn't move or fight back. Heh.

Then a noise made itself known, like an electronic growl, and she turned around to see hundreds of little peebos flooding out of the underground garage. Brianna's Peebos came in several different basic designs. One of the most basic was the type in front of her right now. Small reddish pink robots filled with an explosive gel and a programmed desire to blow up on command.

Several of these sat at her feet and glared at her.

She blinked and took a couple of nervous steps back as more and more of the

things came out of the house. Glancing at the lead Peebo it smirked at her

looking like a cute robotic toy, with a rather destructive secret. "Um..."

"Well pardner, it looks like we have us a sit-u-ation on our hands." The lead Peebo drawled.

Asrial sweatdropped and decided that Brianna was absolutely insane.

"Yep, I'd say it looks that-a-way." Another one said.

"COME ON BOYS, LETS SHOW HER WHAT A REAL ROBOT CAN DO!" The first one yelled

and started forward, a laser popping out of its back.

"AILLLIIIEEEEIILL!" One screamed out in a high pitched yell and the whole group shot forward with a weird look in their eyes.

Jumping back several times, using the jump jets of the armor, Asrial dodged the sudden barrage of laser blasts as the Peebos opened fire on her. She used an arm shield to deflect a few off to the sides, where they blew holes in the ground. Her eyes tracked a couple of Peebos and the shoulder mounted laser twitched to life and fired back. Reducing a couple of them to slag as the rest of them dodged.

"Ah &$#." She yelled and started jumping again.

"Yheeee Haaa!" One yelled as it shot forward and exploded right at her feet as she jumped. Blowing her several yards into the air on a cushion of hot air and a ball of fire. She quickly controlled her movement with a flip in mid air and activated her flight system.

Two metallic bars snapped to the sides from her back and Asrial and the flight pack came to life. She quickly rose above the explosion below her. Several laser blasts lanced out of the smoke as she looked down to see hundreds of Peebos moving around the yard like ants. She had to twist and dodge to make sure they didn't do any damage.

The arm shield blocked several of the blasts as well, though these were more powerful than the first few. She brought her arm forward and fired off a series of mini-missiles, launched form the forearm mounted device on her arm. She couldn't keep up the missiles for long though as it overheated quickly.

"Scatter!" Several Peebos yelled.

"Get her!"

She smirked as Peebo after Peebo started to explode below her. "Come and get it!"

"Aghaaa!"

Asrial laughed as the whole yard in front of her went up in an explosive chain reaction. One Peebo would explode from one of her missiles and it would set off a nearby Peebo, and so on. This drew the attention of the others as they quickly turned and saw what was happening. Asrial's jump jets flared as she landed in the middle of the devastation and fired off several shots from her shoulder laser.

Across the yard she could see Dani and Britanny entering the fight. Britanny just ran at them and just kicked them into the air as they were about to explode. At the same time Dani did something similar, although she was just picking them up and tossing them into the air or at other Peebos.

Brianna, looking a little pale, yelled commands at the Peebos to try and get them to listen to her. They didn't even seem to her though and Asrial was forced to continue firing at them. Using up a good amount of her ammunition quicker than she expected.

The problem with armors like hers was that even though some weapons could be recharged, like the laser and the hand guns, others required ammunition that was usually used up way to soon. The mini-missile system was designed for use in space where the cold would keep it from over heating. Used on the ground like this it wasn't as reliable.

Unable to properly defend themselves against the constant stream of Peebos coming from the house, the girls were quickly overwhelmed. Strype, ignoring his nakedness, ran forward as the artifact in his arm started to glow and started throwing blasts of fire at the little robots.

Asrial rose into the air and quickly gave him some covering fire as he quickly reduced their numbers, melting them to little piles of charred plastic. She also made sure they couldn't surround them anymore, quickly setting off dozens of Peebos. Smoke and fire filled the yard as they fought, quickly loosing sight of each other.

Asrial started to land again, using the flight jets in her wings to lower herself to the ground a few minutes later. Being a hundred feet over the house gave her a good view of the battle though as she fired a few more missiles. She watched as Brit raced around the yard stomping on Peebos, having long since given up kicking them into the air. Even Dani and Brianna were on the defensive as explosion after explosion went off.

She could also see Mimi and Debra throwing blast after blast at each other as they tried to kill each other. Smoke rose into sky above the house as the two battles quickly leveled everything in sight. Asrial acknowledged all of this, but in a situation like this she couldn't allow herself to be overwhelmed by what was happening.

Trees around the house were blasted into pile of burning wood, a good portion of the drive way was made into a large crater full of rubble. She was charging up her shoulder laser for another barrage when her heads up display told her that something had locked onto her. She gasped just as a beam fired from the roof of the house hitting her in the back.

She tried drop out of the blast, but it followed her movements.

"Noooooooooo!"

Her systems started to go wild for several seconds as she lowered closer to the ground, and then her armor ejected her ten feet from the ground. It pulled away from her body like a cracked egg, dropping her, and then slammed back together. She landed hard, but managed to get her feet under her and spun around to get a look at what happened above her.

Her head snapped around to see what had fired on her and spotted a couple of Peebos. On the roof of the house Peebri and Peegi sat side by side firing what looks like a lightning bolt into the armor. Even from this distance she could feel the energy in the air as it arced over their heads.

"Ah &$#." Brianna growls as she gapes at the destruction of the yard. "I can not believe this!"

"Asrial, are you alright?" Gina asks as she runs over to see if she is injured. "Where did you go? You knew what IB could do if he gained control of the armor's computer."

"We needed some weapons, I was hoping my alien technology wouldn't be able to be taken over by that jerk."

Gina nodded. It was a reasonable assumption. "I'd thought about that, but you've incorporated too much Earth technology into it for that to work."

"Oops, I hadn't thought about." Asrial said and blushed.

"That's alright, we seem to have managed to draw him out anyway."

Britanny appeared beside Gina and gasped for air. "I can't keep this up forever Brianna, those Peebos are destroying everything."

Looking worried, Brianna nodded. "They won't respond to the stand down codes."

"We've dealt with worse." Gina told them and looked up at the armor hovering above them. "I'm worried about that now."

The girls nodded.

They could see the electricity taking a near solid form inside the armor, slowly spreading to fill out a set of arms, legs, and finally a head. It flexed its 'arms' a few times before completely taking over the armor and looking down on them for a few seconds before rising up into the air to see Mimi and Debra fighting.

A little dish rose out of the armor's shoulder and lit up. Debra stopped in mid attack and started staggering around holding her ears as the dish did it's job. Above her, Mimi was also having problems concentrating and several seconds later fell off her broom still holding her head. Then IB fired a missile and blew up Mimi's broom before turning back to the other girls below.

"Thank you for getting this wonderful device out of the trunk, my dear, I'd completely forgotten about it."

"GET OUT OF THAT ARMOR RIGHT NOW, I COMMAND YOU!" Asrial screamed in

frustration. She was not about to let some scumbag use her armor to hurt her friends. IB turned the sonic attack off and the girls all sighed in relief.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" IB laughed. "No way, this armor is almost as good as that android I was using and this way I don't have to walk around in that female body. I can be a Man again!"

IB landed several yards from then and Gina gasped as she got a good look at IB for the first time. Electricity seemed to flow up and down the armor continuously as he moved around, it even arced from the armor to the ground as well. She started to pay more attention as the rest of the girls came over to see what was going on, but not before IB pointed at the robots on the roof.

"Those little dears are a godsend Brianna dear, a marvel of technology." He said with a grin. "I've even uploaded some schematics to their little brains that will allow them to fire my clothing disintegration gun."

"Being naked isn't going to stop us." Brianna growled.

Ignoring her, IB turned to look at Ranko and the android came to life and slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes were completely blank, holding nothing of the life like qualities she normally used. She walked over and stood beside IB, her eyes looking through them as if she didn't see them at all. Patting her butt, IB grinned at all of them.

"Now this one is a marvel. Possessing her is quite hard, but worth the time, but using her like this is quite easy. I've already reprogrammed over 90 of her CPU and isolated the original template personality. It's embedded in the programming and can't be removed, but layering programs on top of it is easy. She's the perfect little slave now."

"Let her go..." Gina growled.

"Make me Miss Diggers. I control everything inside your house, every computer, weapon, and even the appliances. You can't stop me." IB rose into the air again, but not before turning to Ranko. "Play with them will you."

"Yes master." Ranko slurred and started moving forward and brought her hands up to form a ball of energy.

Ichi growled and grinned a little as she realized that she had a chance to fight the android again. "I've been wanting to kick this one's ass for a while now."

"We can't hurt her." Gina said. "Ranma will be mad..."

"Who cares?!" Brianna snapped. "We can always rebuild her."

"I agree." Britanny said. "Break her now and fix later. Just like when you first brought her home."

Dani didn't say anything, just looked up at IB hovering about fifteen above them, like some kind of god. "We need to find a way to stop him and then we won't have to worry about hurting Ranko."

Gina suddenly started to grin. "We need to get to Penny's place, it's just a few miles away. She has a lab and all the equipment we need to top IB."

The naked girls started to look nervous.

"I may be able to help." Strype said.

"How?"

"I can fly to Penny's house."

Britanny glared at him. "Not like that you aren't."

"Huh?"

"We're too exposed." Brianna said wistfully and earned a glare from Britanny.

The others just nodded and Strype blushed a little as he remembered that he was running around starkers. He really wanted to get his clothing back, but there wasn't a stitch of clothing in sight. Nothing that he could use anyway.

"What's he doing up there anyway?" Asrial asked, still trying to think of a way to make him out of her armor.

"I'm not sure, it's like he's doing something else that requires more of his concentration." Gina muttered.

IB snorted and looked down at Gina. "I can split myself up into as many pieces as I want to. Controlling this armor is easy, as easy as it is to control your house. I can do it all at once."

Gina glared at him and wondered just how true that was.

"What kind of weapons does that armor of yours have built into it, Asrial?"

Brianna asked.

"Mostly the basics, some missile launchers, shoulder mounted laser, that sonic attack, a shield system, and the flight pack of course which can be used to power a one time use weapon."

"That's all?"

"Well it's just a standard armor, though this one is able to affect the amount of damage each of the weapon systems can do. The sonic attack for instance has over two hundred different settings."

"Crap, I was hoping we could use some weakness against it."

Asrial shook her head. "It's designed to get me through anything that might try to hurt me. Father insisted on it."

"What about contacting Penny?" Britanny asked. "Strype mentioned her earlier, I think she could help us quite a bit."

Gina nodded. "We need her lab. The house is too dangerous at the moment, so we need to contact her."

"Now what's he doing?" Dani asked and they all looked up as he faced away from them, out towards the front of the house and aimed his arm at something.

The girls all turned around to see a convertible speeding down the street and Gina groaned.

"What?" The girls yelled.

"It's Penny and Charlotte, I'd recognize that car anywhere."

"We also have to deal with that." Brianna said as she watched Ichi and Ranko face off against each other.

IB started to laugh as a swarm of missiles flew into the sky heading right for Penny's convertible.

"No!" Gina yelled.

oooooooooo

To Be Continued...

Notes: Well I've got everything written up for the side story now. Even the rough drafts for the next two chapters are finished. I'll be posting them here pretty soon. I'll toss up ch 5 of this story here in a week or so, then I'll be posting the next chatper 13 and possibly 14 to Golden Opportunity, then a week or so after that i'll post the final chatper to this story.

Apologies about the long wait between chapters lately, I just haven't had much drive. Till next time!


	6. IB Blows it

Notes - This side story takes place during the time that Ranma is visiting Jade and getting into a rather large mess. As such Ranma won't be in this story, but it will have the Ranko-bot, the Digger Girls, the Ninja High School crowd, and a villain that fits this series to a 'T' It's written with the help of a friend of mine named Gordon Stevenson.

The villain Irving Bob was created by Dan McCllelan from when him and Gordon used to role play using the character and used in this story with permission

C. Rose

Web Site:

Disclaimer: Gold Digger and Ninja High school are notorious for cute girls running around with large guns and giving lots of panty shots. This story is not exception to that rule, so expect some lime scenes though I'll never move over into lemon territory, I might hint at it though.

---------------   
Golden Opportunity   
Side Story - Pink Avenger Vs Irving Bob   
Chapter 05   
Cory D. Rose -   
Gordon Stevenson - Gordon304shaw.ca   
(c) 2004   
---------------

Penny sped around the corner with a squeal of tires and accelerated down the street heading for Gina's place. She was nervous. That thing hadn't bothered her since she left the house and headed here and she didn't know why. Sure barely five minutes had passed since they left, just enough time to have an argument with Charlie about McDonalds and how there is a time and a place for everything.

Said girl was pouting in the passenger seat, with the large gun still held over her shoulder with a bit of sunlight reflecting off the polished metal. Penny swung around another corner and spotted a smoldering van by the side of the road and slowed to a stop to stare at it. Several kids were already poking a body on the sidewalk with sticks and giggling when it groaned in pain.

Forgetting that she was mad, Charlie stood up and looked over at the van. The movement caught the kid's attention and they all turned and froze in shock as they saw a girl with a massive gun held in her hand, looking at them.

"Run for it!" One yelled and the whole gang vanished down the street moving at warp nine.

"We should help those two poor people." Charlie said, pointing at the bodies.

Sure Penny wanted to help them, but she was driving a tiny little convertible. At two seater with no room left for anyone to sit. It was here, Charlie and one large gun that didn't even fit in the car. "Um, I'm not sure we can."

"But they're hurt!" Charlie whined, giving Penny 'the eyes'. Wide open, teary, and disappointed in her friend.

Grumbling, Penny gave in, got out of the car, and walked around the still smoking van and looked down at the two bodies. Charlie got out as well and started to look around, happy that her friend was doing the right thing. She grinned innocently. "Can we call those nice people in the white van to come? and help them?"

"Nice people the...oh, the ambulance drivers." Penny muttered, recalling what happened a couple weeks earlier, when Charlotte found the peanut stash and ate a fifty pound bag worth in about twenty minutes, shells and all. The girl's stomach had expanded as she ate to make it look like she was pregnant by the time Penny took the peanuts away, and then instantly developed a

stomachache.

Kneeling down next to the two bodies, Penny could tell that something weird was going on. The male had to be a teenager, complete with those baggy pants that they wore these days, the kind that always needed to be pulled up. What made the scene stranger than normal was the woman.

The girl was over seven feet high, and appeared to be wearing what was left of a very expensive suit of some kind. She had long hair, a sculpted body, and appeared to be asleep and not unconscious. Then Charlotte pointed said something.

"Penny, is...is this, blood?" The winged girl asked as she pointed down at a dark stain on the ground.

Walking over, Penny examined it. "Yeah it is, but other than some concussion burns, those two aren't hurt all that bad."

"They're not?"

"Nope, just unconscious. I also recognize this kind of blast damage."

Charlotte glanced around at the devastation.

"This as one of Brianna's Peebos." Penny explained.

"How can you tell that?"

Penny turned around and pointed at a charred Peebo shell under the van. "That was a dead give away."

"Ooooh!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Penny turned back towards the blood. "This is the first sign of a serious injury I've seen so far. I wonder who it belongs too?"

"Brianna might know."

"How do you figure that?" Penny asked, a little surprised her friend could come to the conclusion.

"Well, Brianna made the Peebo, didn't she?"

Grinning, Penny nodded. "Indeed she did. Good work."

Charlie beamed happily.

Penny took a couple of minutes to drag the two bodies over to a nearby lawn and lay them down, with Charlie's help of course. Whatever happened to them, they were down for the count and then some. The Peebo that did this must have gone off at its full power, a setting that Brianna didn't normally use against living targets. And even then it was against the super powerful monsters that couldn't be stopped by normal methods.

They were walking back over to the car, Charlotte re-shouldering the oversized gun, when they heard an explosion in the distance.

"What the heck?" Penny muttered.

Lifting off the ground, Charlie flew up into the air and looked around. "There's a big fight going on over at Gina's place. There are holes in the walls."

"What?!" Penny screamed.

"There is a..." Charlie started to say again.

"I heard! Get down here, we need to hurry if we want to help them out."

Nodding, Charlie fluttered down and landed in the convertible just as Penny started it up and peeled out, smoking the tires. They sped down the road, heading for the private drive that led to Gina's house. Then Charlie spotted a man hovering in the air, pointing in their direction and the air around was suddenly full of smoke as something flew from his arm.

"Oh no." Penny muttered as she hit the brakes. "Evade!"

After spending months practicing with Britanny, Charlie didn't even think as she jumped into the air, after grabbing Penny with her free arm, and quickly flew them over to a nearby wall and landed. They had a ringside seat as dozens of missiles slammed into the convertible and removed it from existence in a large fireball.

"My Car!" Penny gasped.

Charlotte sighed, they were safe now.

"My forty thousand dollar, gloss black pearl, Italian convertible!" Penny screamed and looked like she was about to cry. "Why didn't I use one of the other, less expensive, cars? I could have stole a car and been better off!"

"Penny, look at that." Charlie said, pointing nervously.

Looking over the edge of the wall she could see that thing she talked to in her lab just a few minutes ago. That thing was hard to forget and now it was wearing armor of some kind, hovering in the air, and responsible for blowing up her car.

"He is going to PAY!" She snarled as an aura of flames rose up around her.

"Eeeep!" Charlie cried and cowered down.

Never piss off a geek and break her toys.

---------------

"Ichi, can you beat Ranko in a fight?" Gina asked as they eyed the robot slowly moving towards them and Penny's smoldering car just inside the drive. Her friend was safe, but there was no way she could just run over and see if she was alright.

The ninja nodded. "Of course."

"I certainly hope so, because IB up there seems to have completely taken her over. I don't see any of the old Ranko in her now."

"Hey, Ichi, didn't Ranko beat you just last night?" Brianna asked.

Glaring at Brianna, Ichi just nodded. "I didn't expect someone of her size to be able to move like that."

"Right." Brianna said with a smirk.

"This is a serious situation Bri." Gina reminded her sister.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure Ichi can take Ranko."

"Just you see." Ichi snapped. "If I had my swords this would be a very short fight. Instead I'll have to use something else."

"Sex appeal won't work."

"BRIANNA!" Gina yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." Brianna muttered, blushing a little.

Ichi yelled and ran right at Ranko, jumped into the air, and used the android's head as a spring board to launch herself behind the girl. Stumbling, Ranko managed to catch her balance and lash out with a nasty spin and drop kick, but Ichi managed to evade it easily. Then the ninja started running, leading the android away from the other girls.

Wishing the girl good luck, Gina turned to glare at IB again. If she wanted to defeat she would have to get to her lab and put something together. With Penny safe, there might be a way to finally take control of the situation. She turned to Brianna. "Sis, I need you to stop those two Peebo on the roof and the few stragglers that remain."

"Sure, but it's not like I have anywhere to hold my tools." Brianna snapped, reminding Gina that she was completely naked.

"Just find a way." Gina ordered. "I need to get to my lab at all costs."

"IB controls the house."

"I know, but I..."

"Um...I may be able to help out there." Said a voice.

The girls turned to look around and saw a person wearing a cloaking device of some kind stepping out from behind a tree. Up above them IB was still firing missiles into the car and laughing insanely, but the person ignored him as the cloak turned off to reveal Barbra Duncan carrying a bag. Dani and Britanny instantly lost it.

"YOU!" They screamed.

Barbra winced, but didn't try to defend herself as Britanny punched her across the jaw and Dani swept her feet out from under her. She collapsed to the ground with a grunt and let the girls beat on her for several seconds. Then the girls heard clapping and shuddered as they realized that IB was watching.

"Oh Bravo! I love a good cat fight! When does the hair pulling start?" He

asked excitedly.

Dani and Brit looked up at him and snarled. Brit dragged Barbra to her feet and seriously considered hitting her a few more times, but the girl didn't even look phased by the attack even though she wasn't transformed yet. Her suit was ripped to shreds and she'd recently taken a pounding, because there was blood on her chest, arms, and legs.

"Dani." She said sadly.

"I'll never trust you again!" Dani yelled in her ear.

"I-I understand." Barbra said and sniffled a bit and handed the bag to Dani. "I brought this for you, all the way from New York."

Dani glared. "What the &$# makes you think I'll take anything from you?"

"It belongs to you already." Barbra explained, opening the bag and lifting out a gloss red something.

Dani gasped and snatched it out of her hands. "How..."

"It's your extra one that you stored at my apartment."

"But...but...but..."

Britanny growled deep in her throat, just like a cheetah, and Barbra paled a little as she saw a pair of cat eyes staring into her own. "You will pay."

"N-now calm down, Cheetah..." She started.

"I don't want to hear it. I left Dani in your hands when I left New York and you betrayed her, not once, but twice, you will not get a third chance traitor."

Dani ignored them as she quickly pulled out her costume and started getting dressed. She didn't care if anyone saw her, at that moment she didn't think she would live out the day, but with her costume came her weapons. First came the gloss red body suit, black boots, utility belt, gloves, mask, and her trademark mask. After that she donned her cape and let it flow around

her shoulders.

For the first time in weeks she felt whole again, as if being Avenger was a part of who she was and not just an excuse to hide from the public. She grinned, reached down to her side and pulled out her baton.

"It's about time." IB said as she lowered down a little and hovered above her.

Avenger looked up at IB. "Why would you say that?"

"I orchestrated this whole situation to get my revenge. It's because of you that I died after all, though I will be paying Agent M back as well. I expected your friend there to show up hours ago with that outfit. I wanted things to be as they were when we first met, as even as possible."

"How could you know she would be here..." Avenger muttered under her breath.

"I've invaded every computer between here and New York searching for information on you and your friends, Avenger." IB said with a laugh. "It was easy enough to track what everyone was doing."

Avenger gasped, finally realizing how IB managed to track her all the way here in the first place. "Oh my god."

"Yes, bow down to my greatness."

Behind everybody, a group of Gina's Hurt Bots started to troop out of the house and form up into groups. They were all carrying weapons that hummed quietly and looked at the girls with blank faces. Gina couldn't stand looking at an emotionless robot or android, so she developed programs to make them more human. Under IB's control, those programs no longer dominated

the Hurt Bot's actions. They came to attention as IB glanced over at them.

"All of you will now stay right here with these guards and keep your mouths shut. This fight is between me and Pinky over here."

"My name is Avenger!" Dani snapped.

The Hurt Bots suddenly took one step forward and aimed their guns at the girls, all in one perfect motion.

"Do as I say, or I'll shoot you all." IB threatened them and turned to point at Asrial. "You, go and collect the witch and the dragon lady. Drag them inside the house and into the living room. After that just sit down and wait. I'll be dealing with you and the others shortly."

Asrial wanted to resist, but she knew that doing so now would not be a good idea. Nodding, she walked over to the two unconscious girls. She tossed them over her shoulder and headed for the house. The other girls, except Dani, were already inside and several Hurt Bots took up position on either side of the door. Then she heard a fight going on and turned to see Ichi and Ranko still going at it.

"Nearly forgot about them."

IB just watched the girls in amusement.

---------------

Twenty hurt buts stood around the living room holding an assortment of weapons. They didn't move, breath, or even look nervous. Gina glared at them as she sat on the couch. She didn't like it when one of her creations was used against her like this.

At some point in the past she had anticipated her robots being used against her like this, but she wasn't sure if the command words she hard wired into their computer brains still existed. IB had proven to her that he knew how to reprogram anything to his needs. She glanced around to look at the other girls and could see that they were nervous. It wasn't often that they got into a situation like this.

Gina did feel a little better since Penny hadn't been brought in yet, but she wasn't entirely sure what her friend had in mind. It was a good possibility that she came looking for help herself and now the two of them were in even more trouble. Then she recalled that large gun Charlie was

lugging around.

The thing reminded her of something, but she couldn't think what it would be. Maybe something the two of them talked about at some point over the last few months as they studied the diverse uses for Beta Technology. Penny was wearing her Beta Castors though and that would help them out a lot if they needed to assault IB physically.

That was going to be hard if they had to do it that way. Being made up of electricity and still able to think made IB a thousand times more dangerous than a dragon. He could literally invade any house, building, or safe house on the planet undetected. Their weapons were useless against him after a couple of shots as well, though she had to admit that they hadn't got much

of a chance to even try that yet.

IB had them all right where he wanted them, no weapons, naked or nearly naked, and running out of options. The only time he seemed surprised at anything was when the Agency showed up and he'd adapted to that in seconds. The guy, thing, was smart enough to worm his way into her computers and take over everything.

"Gina..." Brianna started to say.

A hurt bot snapped his gun around and trained a laser tracer right between Brianna's eyes. "No talking!"

Growling in frustration, Brianna sat back and tried to think of a way out of the situation, but everything she thought of required one or more of her guns or Peebos. Britanny and Strype sat across from Gina and glared as they looked around the room. They could see IB in Asrial's battle armor and Avenger out the back window, they were sizing each other up.

Then Gina nearly jumped in happiness as she saw a silver remote control sitting on the table in front of her. She glanced around and saw that Brianna was giving her a strange look and nodded her head at the control. Then Brianna just grinned and nodded. It would only take a split second to grab the control and activate it, but the hurt bots would shoot them all long before that happened.

They needed a distraction. Gulping, Gina prayed the hard wired codes hasn't been taken out of the hurt bots after IB reprogrammed them into following his command. "Code sequence authorize: Gina, STANDBY MODE."

The hurt bots snapped around to look at her as some started to tremble as conflicting orders started to work through their limited computer brains. "No...no...t-talking...master says...Gina is ma-master..." They all said in unison and stared to have fits and drop their guns.

Brianna sat up, grabbed the control, and typed in a quick set of codes and hit the enter button just as Britanny and Strype realized that something was going on. Two of the hurt bots were going into fits, falling to the floor, and curling into a fetal position. Gina just smirked as all of them vanished in a flash of light.

None of them even noticed that Barbra wasn't there with them anymore. Britanny had been ignoring her as best she could and the others hadn't even bothered to acknowledge her existence. The hurt bots were staring at the insides of their heads while in standby mode, so they didn't have anything to say at all.

---------------

Ichi jumped on top of the wall and bounded up to the roof of the house with Ranko following easily. Landing on the edge, she suddenly back flipped right off to catch Ranko in mid air and kicked the android in the head. Ranko slammed into the side of the house and fell to the ground as Ichi landed nearby.

She didn't want to give the android any time to do anything, so she was in motion before Ranko had time to jump to her feet. Slamming feet first into Ranko's stomach, Ichi used as much force as she could, hoping to break some of the internal pieces. Ranko's stomach was as hard as stone and just as unforgiving, forcing Ichi to change tactics and flip out of reach.

Ranko was on her feet in a second, a ball of energy formed between her hands, as it flew at Ichi. The ninja dove to the ground, rolled, and tried to sweep Ranko's legs, but it backfired. Hopping over the leg, Ranko almost casually snap kicked Ichi in the head and sent her tumbling back. Her head slammed into the ground.

She groaned and tried to sit up, but Ranko was already there and slapped her across the face a few times, knocking Ichi out almost instantly. Relaxing a little, Ranko ran a couple of scans on Ichi's body and determined that the girl wasn't faking before she picked her up. "The master will want to talk to you as well."

She started for the back of the house just as something dropped down out of the sky and landed on her head. Ranko crashed to the ground, plowing her head into the dirt, and was relieved of Ichi's body before she even had a chance to understand what was going on. Though she did hear a voice above her a half second later.

"Sorry about that."

The android slowly climbed to her feet and turned to chase after whatever had hit her when she heard Gina's commanding voice inside the house. Ranko felt something inside her shift, her brain was much more advanced than the average hurt bot, so instead of shutting down she shorted out. Access ports on her head sparked and electricity shorted out her body, forcing many fail safes to activate.

She dropped to her knees and flopped around for a while, before going still while on her back. Images started to flow through her brain and she screamed silently. Up on the roof, Charlotte held Ichi in her arms and looked down at Ranko guiltily.

"Um...oops."

Looking around, she made sure no one witnessed anything, then spread her wings and launched off the roof, carrying Ichi back to where Penny had retreated. She flew over the property and came down in front of the garage and carried Ichi inside and sat her down against the wall.

"I got her."

"Excellent! What about the other one?" Penny said as she emptied boxes on the floor next to the big gun Charlie was totting around earlier. Most of it was junk, but she had managed to find a couple of things that would come in handy if she had time to modify them.

"Not yet, I was just dropping this one off."

"Did you have any problems?"

Charlotte looked guilty for a second. "Nope!" Then ran out of the garage and flew out of sight.

Penny hadn't heard that tone of voice from Charlie in a while, but she knew it meant that she did do something she wasn't proud of.

Up above the house, Charlie landed on the edge off the roof and looked down at Mimi and Debra, wondering just who they were. She knew that one of them was a dangerous and the other one was on Gina's side, but she really couldn't tell which one was which. She was about to glide down and grab both of them when Asrial came into sight and walked over slowly.

"Asrial?"

The blonde spun around and looked up at Charlotte. "Charlie?"

Nodding, the winged girl glided to the ground and grinned. "Which one is which?"

Asrial nodded at Mimi. "She's a friend. IB took these two out a little while ago, he ordered me to bring them back to the house and wait with other girls."

Nodding, Charlie picked Mimi up. "Penny is in the garage working on something, let's take them there."

Glancing down at Debra, Asrial was tempted to just leave the girl there. Then she just shrugged and picked her up. Flapping her wings a couple of time Charlie lifted into the air and realized that Asrial couldn't fly. "How?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not sure actually. Let's just try going around the front of the house that way IB won't see us."

Charlie grinned and nodded. "Okay."

A few tense minutes later they arrived at the garage. Penny was sitting behind the car with a gun of some kind pointed in their direction, which she put away as soon as she saw them. "Good work Charlie, I didn't think you'd bring this many back."

"IB seems to be getting us out of the way so he can punish Dani." Asrial said and frowned at her...slightly disassembled car. She turned a glare on Penny and folded her arms.

Penny ignored her and nodded. "I wasn't sure, but I was thinking the same thing as well."

"I've been making weapons. They aren't fancy, but I wasn't sure what we would need. Since IB is made out of electricity I've been trying to find a way to contain him."

Looking impressed, Asrial decided that sacrificing her car was a small price to pay. "Good idea, he's been keeping us to busy to do anything but run and hide."

"Oh, and why is everyone running around in their underwear?"

"IB thought it would be a good way to keep us from leaving the area I think." Asrial said and turned around to point at the IB on her bum. "He's been mucking with things all weekend, even made these clothes me and Ichi are wearing. We didn't know at the time."

"I was wondering about that. How did he pull it off?"

"Well he herded us out of the house with the security system just after dawn this morning and has kept us running round ever since. Then he started reprogramming Peebos and building weapons down in the lab area."

Penny nodded and pointed at Ichi. "Was that what happened to her?"

"No, that red headed robot slapped her a few times." Charlie said.

Looking a little sick, Asrial quickly checked her friend/rival over for any damage. "She should be awake in a while. Ranko is being controlled by IB. She was laid out on the ground a few minutes ago, so Ichi must have taken her down at the last second."

Charlie looked innocent as Penny glanced over at her.

"I need to get my hands on some tools, my gun here got damaged when IB took out my car a little while ago." Penny explained.

"There are tools in the trunk of my car." Asrial said.

"Oh thank God!" Penny snapped and ran over to look "I hate working under these primitive conditions."

Someone coughed and Asrial and Charlotte spun around to see a girl standing at the entrance to the garage. Asrial glared at the girl. "Barbra."

"Things are not as they appear Asrial."

"We've never met."

"You are an alien living on this planet, it's part of the Agency's job to know about you."

"I see." Asrial growled. "Dani told us you betrayed her, again."

"You're Barbra?" Penny asked curiously.

"You've heard of me?"

"Yeah, though it was several years ago." Penny explained. "Something about someone blackmailing you into hurting one of your friends, permanently."

Barbra winced. "I'm here to help."

"I don't trust you." Asrial growled. "You seem to change sides at the drop of a hat. Have you no honor at all?"

"I can help. Dani is my friend, I won't let her fight this monster alone."

The three girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"We will see." Penny said. "Grab some tools, we have some repairs to do."

Barbra nodded meekly as Asrial and Charlotte glared at her.

---------------

"Well Miss Carter, where shall we begin? I'm all powerful and you are wearing a red suit and have a stick as a weapon." IB said with a smirk. "You don't stand a chance."

Dani glared at the thing that seemed to be cause of all her problems lately. "You aren't so tough, jerk."

Laughing, IB flexed an arm made of electricity. "You can't even touch me without being electrocuted to death. I have the advantage there and this time you can't kill me to win."

She paled a little. "You are still around, so you didn't die."

"My body is rotting away back in New York, yet I'm here." IB said. "I'm dead, maybe even undead, and you will pay for that."

Dani crouched down and slowly pulled a baton out of her boot and spun it around a couple of times, actually thankful that Barbra brought her a spare uniforms. Her cape fluttered around her as she moved, almost as if it had a life of it's own. "I have fought super powered jerks like you before, don't think I can't defeat you."

"Maybe, but how many of them had the advantage of knowing everything about you? It took me all of ten minutes to know everything that was in The Agency's computers and I've been learning ever since. I know everything, where you went to collage, your first boyfriend, even the number of times Mister Miracle has tried to recruit you."

"I don't care." Dani growled. "You are going down once and for all."

IB posed and looked her in the eye. "Then let's see what you can do Pink Avenger."

"It's just Avenger now. I don't wear pink anymore dirt bag." Avenger growled, she was somewhat pleased to be tossing hero/villain banter back and forth.

IB sneer. "Then die."

Yelling, Dani ran forward and tried to slam her baton through the chest plate of IB's armor, but he stepped to the side, grabbed her hair, and tossed her over his head. She yelled out as she suddenly went airborne. Spinning around in mid air she landed with a little bounce, used that to her advantage, and launched a second attack.

Blocking the baton with his arm, IB just grinned and slammed his fist down into her shoulder. She fell to her knee in shock. "How?"

"Oh didn't you figure it out? I've still got my strength even in this rather odd form and I plan to smash you like a bug!" IB yelled and tried to slam her head into the ground with an over hand smash.

Dani rolled out of the way, gritting her teeth in pain, and gasped as the ground IB's hands impacted seemed to implode. She could just see him at the center of a small crater and tried to think of a way to stop him. Grounding him seemed like a good idea, but he wouldn't go down as Tyrant did. She would have to find a trickier way to pull it off.

A part of her mind reminded her that since was made of electricity that it just might kill him, but she needed to find a different way to stop him. Running across the yard, Dani spotted a hose and grinned. She grabbed it up and quickly turned the water on IB. Suddenly a force field formed around him and stopped the water.

"Ah, nice try, but this armor has many advantages." IB tutt tutted her with a smirk.

Tossing the hose to the side Dani grit her teeth. There had to be a way to stop him and she searched around frantically. She ran forward, jumped into the air, only to land in front of him and try and sweep his feet out from under him. Instead he just took a blow to the legs and slammed a fist down on her head.

"Idiot." IB mocked as she collapsed to the ground. "I have pow-ers, repeat after me now, p-o-w-e-r-s! You are a human with no powers! Therefore I am better than you are!"

Dani was unconscious, and so wasn't able to reply.

---------------

"Where the hell are we?" Britanny asked as she looked around the small room full of computers.

Gina was moving from computer to computer and taking them out of standby mode. "I set this place with Brianna's help a couple years ago, just after we got done dealing with Peachbody."

"So?"

"He was able to beat us and trick us at every turn until the end there. I didn't like being vulnerable to attack, so I set this place up as a kind of fall back. It's about a mile below the mansion and the only way to get down here is by light gate."

"We can get weapons down here?" Brit asked.

"Yes, I also have access a second computer core with all my notes. I come down here once a month and update the system. There is no way IB was able to get to this system, it's completely separate from the one I use in the house."

"Brit, we have lots of weapons down here, but they will only be useful against IB if they can effect him. At the moment he's made up of electricity, we have to disrupt that somehow." Brianna said. "Most of the weapons down here are all computer controlled and completely useless against him."

Gina nodded. "I'm going to have to construct an EMP gun."

"You've used those before." Brit said. "Let's get a move on, I need a shower, and some clothes."

"Don't we all." Strype muttered.

Of the four of them, Gina was the only one still wearing anything at all and she was shaking her head. "I tried to think of everything we might need if I ever had to use this room, a change of clothes never came up."

The others groaned.

"What about that old bubble gun of yours?" Brit asked. "The one you used when those Beta Phantoms were saving us?"

"Nope, it's not down here, its in one of the cars for when we might need it while on an expedition."

Opening up a nearby locker, Brianna pulled out a golf bag full of weapons and slung it over her shoulder. "I've got what I need here, though I've never actually fired a gun naked before. It shouldn't matter that much."

Strype wondered why all of them kept reminding him that they were naked. It was taking everything he had not to look at the bits he wasn't supposed to see. Then Gina finished with the last computer and moved over to another locker and pulled out some drop cloths. "I was going to use these on the computers, but I think we need them more."

Sighing in relief, the girls quickly made some basic alterations and soon sported togas. Strype was not about to admit that this made not looking at them even harder, but at least his own toga was long enough to cover his naughty bits up. Then Gina turned to Brianna.

"Bri, what are we going to do about that Peebo army of yours running around trying to blow us up?"

The girl shrugged as she loaded a large hand gun with explosive blue stripped shells. "IB reprogrammed all of them."

"I know that." Gina growled. "How do we stop them?"

"We shoot them."

"Bri, you don't shoot mobile explosives with explosive rounds."

Her eyes glinted. "You just need to shoot them at the perfect time. It'll be a beautiful explosion."

Gina sighed. "Well you three get yourselves prepared..."

The computers suddenly went dark and a spinning 'IB' appeared on the screens. "BWHAHAHAHA! Thanks for using the Light Gate generators!"

"Oh pooh." Gina muttered crossly just as all four of them vanished in a flare of light.

"Gina!" Brit yelled just before they vanished.

---------------

The small card slid into place and Penny smiled as the little light turned on. The rather large gun she'd been making Charlie lug around since they left the house was back in order, even though she was forced to use parts from her Beta Casters, their sacrifice would not go unnoticed. She glanced up at Asrial as the girl finally stopped pacing and looked at her.

"It's ready."

"About time, we can't give him time to regroup."

"The damage was easy to find, it just took a few minutes to fix it is all." Penny said with a shrug.

"Then let's get it into position." The Salusian princess said, reaching for the gun.

"Charlie, we need you to help with the gun."

The winged girl looked up from where she was playing with an old glow in the dark yo-yo. "Okay! Where should we set it up?"

Penny frowned. "Well I was originally going to just fire it from my convertible, but the jerk effectively took care of that."

Charlie pointed at the rather beat up wreck of Asrial's car. "There's a car, there's a car." She was bouncing from foot to foot excitedly.

The girls glanced at the wreck.

"It's so perfect!" Charlie squealed.

"I don't know Charlie." Asrial muttered. She put a lot of time into building her car, but didn't think it was up to firing the gun.

"It flies! You said so yourself."

Shrugging, Penny looked the car over. "Well it is all we have to work with."

"No way, It's falling apart!" Asrial snapped.

The bumper fell off with a loud clang.

"See!"

Barbra looked up from where she was sitting next to an unconscious Ichi against the wall. "Well I think..."

"Not now!" Asrial and Penny snapped.

Sighing, Barbra remained quiet she didn't even feel like transforming to be more comfortable.

Then Asrial sighed. "Give me a few minutes to get it a once over. All we need to do is get to the end of the drive and aim the gun at the house. I'm pretty sure the car can do that at least."

Charlie jumped behind the wheel and pretended to be driving, humming happily to herself.

Penny rolled her eyes. "I'll get the gun mounted while you check the car over."

"No problem." Asrial said as she picked up a screw driver with a glint in her eye. "This should only take a few minutes."

---------------

IB stopped dragging Dani's body by her foot and let the leg fell the ground. He glanced inside the house to see his hurt bots laid out on the floor like a bunch of toppled dominos. A couple were trying to get up, but it was as if they didn't know how as they pushed their upper bodies up, strained, and then fell over with a thump.

"Those girls are a pain in my ass." He muttered and glanced down at Dani. She had lost her hat during the fight, her mask was askew, and her cape was in tatters. "This is your fault."

He growled and accessed the house's computer system and quickly found the girls down in the emergency room. He hadn't really bothered with it when he found it earlier, listed in Brianna's armory notes. His trap had worked though and the girls were all down in Gina's lab, in one of the isolation rooms.

The only thing he didn't like was that some of the girls were missing and he wasn't sure where they were. He hadn't been paying enough attention to the house since he started to harass Penny. He accessed the house cameras and quickly flashed through the ones that still worked and didn't see anything. Then he checked the house map that listed where everyone was currently and noticed several 'unknown's in the garage.

"Got you, now to play a little while." He muttered.

For a second he considered sending the android after them again, but he wasn't able to access her computer anymore and figured she was offline. So he accessed the Peebo controls and quickly found several of the things still active and grinned.

"Perfect, though they will need a bit of back up."

Holding out his hand, electricity started to form a ball of light in his hand, then fired it into the hurt bots at his feet, quickly reprogramming them and resetting their computers. They quickly climbed to their feet and took up positions around him.

"Status?"

"Working at 85 efficiency." One of them said.

"How was Gina able to escape."

"Unknown, Master."

IB nodded. "Go out into the garage and kick the ass of whoever is in there."

---------------

A few minutes earlier, Penny finished mounting the gun to a car, so that it lay length wise down the center of the car. Asrial's car was actually in pretty good shape. All the damage was to the body of the car, along the doors and side panels. Everything that it needed to run seemed to be in working order, though the headlights no longer worked.

So the car was currently hovering a foot off the ground with Asrial behind the wheel making sure it stayed in place. Penny and Barbra had removed the trunk hatch and placed Charlie in the trunk, at the trigger of the gun. While Penny was making a few last minutes repairs to the gun. Barbra was using her super strength to bend the metal into place so that the gun wouldn't budge when fired.

"You about ready there?" Asrial asked. "There's something going on inside the house."

Penny glanced up and nodded. "I know, we've been here much to long. We need to get into position."

"Then let's go!" Asrial snapped.

"What about them?" Charlie asked and pointed at the girls on the floor.

Ichi, Mimi, and Debra were out cold and didn't have anything to say in the matter. Penny sighed. "We need to take them with us of course. Barbra, can you pick them up and place them in the back seat?"

The woman nodded. "No problem."

Just as the girls were loaded in the back seat and buckled in to keep them in place, the door suddenly shattered as the lead hurt bot burst through the door. Reaching down beside her, Penny grabbed one of the Beta Casters and fired a quick shot. The lead hurt bot's chest seemed to implode as the bolt of energy shredded it with a loud bang.

Even as it fell to the ground the others were aiming their weapons and firing at them, filling the air with bolts of laser energy. Asrial ducked down as best she could and stomped on the gas. The car, which was still hovering shot forward as Penny continued to return fire. They few out of the garage and sped down the drive with the bots in pursuit.

In the trunk, Charlie was hiding as best she could and holding on with all her strength. Penny continued to fire back as lasers slammed into the ground around them. She didn't stop to wonder why the bots were firing so erratically. Instead she just picked the off one by one as they flowed out of the garage.

"Asrial, get us into position, we need to fire the gun now!" Penny yelled.

"We're nearly there, just another few seconds!"

"Hurry!"

Charlie curled up in the corner of the trunk and whimpered as the car swung around, it's back end lifting about four feet in the air and came down facing the house. Then Penny spent several seconds taking out several more hurt bots, blowing holes in their chests, and removing their heads. Asrial sweatdropped as Penny spun the caster around and looked smug.

"Now Charlie, you're in position, fire the gun at the house."

Shivering a little, Charlie rolled out, shouldered the back of the gun and grabbed the pistol grip, and aimed the gun.

---------------

Images similar to a kaleidoscope swirled around as Ranko lay on the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Slowly as the minutes passed her vision stopped spinning around as emergency programs slowly came back online.

At first her fingers started to twitch a little, then her whole arm as long buried programs that Gina wasn't even aware of went into action running diagnostic tests and proceeded to make repairs while scanning all the new information in her computerized mind.

Several minutes after that her body arched for a second and her eyes snapped open, the glowing blue orbs staring into nothingness. Then they blinked and she sat up and groaned, holding her head as if she was in pain. Staggering to her feet, she looked around and wondered why she was in the yard.

Inside the house computers flickered on in the girl's bedrooms and information suddenly started to trickle into her brain. Billions of bytes of information filled her and she absorbed it all unconsciously. Smirking a little and suddenly feeling a little better, Ranko noticed that she was

wearing a skin tight red outfit of some kind and looked down at herself in shock.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

Tugging on it told her that it was made of a dense weave of plastic fibers that she didn't recognize. Normally she would be wearing her loose black pants and red silk shirt just like Ranma did. Then she noticed that her hair was undone as well and flicked it back over her shoulder in an annoyed manner. She'd have to do something about tying it back when she had a

chance.

Her computer told her that she was running at 89 efficiency and that repairs were in progress. The last several hours were a complete blank and she had no idea how she ended up here, only that the repair programs activated about ten minutes earlier. She glanced around and gaped at the large hole in the side of the house. It appeared to lead clear through to the other side of the house.

Feeling a little dizzy she slapped her head a few times, but it didn't seem to work. So she leaned against the house until the dizzy spell faded. Whatever was fixed had brought her up to 91 efficiency. Then she heard world war three start on the other side of the house, near the garage. She jumped to the roof and took the direct rout towards the sound, stopping on the edge and crouching down.

In front of the garage she could see Penny and several other girls fighting off Gina's hurt bots, blowing them to pieces. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that Gina would never send the hurt bots after Penny. It only took a second to access the computer in Gina's room and scan through the information.

She felt the computer doing something to her as she scanned it and blasted that part of the computer with a virus. Whatever it was died almost instantly and she finished scanning the computer, breaking through security codes and ciphers as if they were simple three letter words. The fact that she wasn't programmed to do things like this didn't even occur to her, she

just did them as if it was second nature.

Then an alert message flashed across her field of vision and she glanced at the car as Charlie aimed a big ass gun at the house. She gaped at it for a second as the computer analyzed the energy readings, gasped in shock, and ran across the roof as fast as her android legs would move.

She flashed from one end of the roof to the other in less than a second and launched off the edge in a spectacular jump that carried her to the roof of the nearest house and kept going.

"Jinkies! Why the hell would she have that thing here?!"

---------------

"I'm getting pissed off Gina." Britanny growled at her sister.

They were in a small room, barely big enough to hold all four of them. Gina, who was sitting in the only chair in the room, looked defeated. "What do you want me to do Brit? My one plan failed and I can't do anything while the power is on."

"What is this place?" Strype asked. He was looking a little flush as well, though Brit sitting in his lap may have had something to do with it.

"It's an isolation chamber." Brianna explained. "They're designed to keep people inside them."

"We placed Daishi in one of these a few weeks ago." Gina said.

"Oh yeah, but why did IB put us in here?"

"I haven't been able to figure that out."

"He just wants us out of the way while he kills Dani." Brit muttered. She'd already tried to rip the walls, but even that failed.

"I don't think so." Gina muttered. "He's got something else planned."

"How can you tell?"

"He could have killed Dani while she was asleep with the lasers in the ceiling, but he didn't do that. Instead he herded us out of the house."

Brianna was frustrated, she didn't like being defenseless, that was why she liked to make guns and armor. As only half a werecheetah she had speed and abilities that made her unique, but all of them were useless sin this situation. "Is it possible for us to make some kind of weapon out of the devices in here, something we didn't think of earlier?"

"Maybe, but the two of us tried to make sure that was supposed to be impossible."

Sighing, Brianna muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"We're doomed."

"What about the floor?" Brit asked. "What's below us?"

"Solid rock." Gina and Brianna muttered.

"You're kidding."

"Naw, we needed solid ground under the chambers to keep them solid. There are a lot of very delicate electronics in the walls that make this place escape proof."

For the next several minutes they sat there in silence, brooding over the situation. Then Brianna sighed. "I suppose we can play twenty questions to pass the time."

Britanny rolled her eyes. "No."

"Ah come on, I'm bored."

"Me too, but I'm not in the mood for Fred Perry questions."

"Spoil sport."

"Then tell us what you really did to Ranma in the VR room?" Brit asked with a smirk.

Blushing, Brianna turned away and shrugged.

"I know you didn't actually have sex with him, but he thinks you did. So what's the story?"

Sitting up, Gina looked interested in the question too. "What did you do to him?"

"Well, I didn't want to have him unwillingly, that would be wrong." Brianna muttered.

"Oh like the way you did with Genn and Séance." Brit snapped.

"I always give them a chance to say no." Brianna snapped back.

"Yeah, and now they are starting to get interested in each other."

Brianna grumbled.

"And you're not getting the 'satisfaction' you need from them." Brit smirked.

"Well, the game was a turn based VR game, where he had to fight monsters and people."

They nodded.

"Well every time he won a match I'd slink on over and kiss him as a reward. It was part of the prize for winning."

"What did you do when he lost?"

"He only did that a few times. That boy does not like to lose. He considers it a personal insult or something. Anyway, whenever he lost he had to remove a piece of clothing. The object was to make it through the game with some clothes left."

Gina blushed as she imagined a topless Ranma. "How far did it go?"

"Well, like I said, he took it as a challenge and the moron kept pushing himself to insane lengths to win the battles after I got him out of his pants. That's why he couldn't walk when he left the VR room."

"No sex?"

Brianna shook her head and grinned, blushing a little more. "Though I must have kissed him about two hundred times. Every time I did it his pig tail would stand straight up and he'd freeze with this silly little grin on his face."

Gina scooted off the chair and sat next to Brianna, her glassed fogged up a little. "Did, did you get pictures?"

"Of course, I have the whole thing recorded."

A weird laugh came out of Gina. "I want to see ...him."

"I thought you said you were to old for him." Brit reminded her.

"Humph! He is just a teenager..."

"With the body of a god." Brianna said.

"...right, but I can still look." Gina said, folded her arms, and nodded with a little smirk.

Britanny rolled her eyes. She really didn't see what they saw in Ranma, but then again, they weren't married to her man, the hunk, Strype.

"But why's he think you had sex?" Gina asked.

"It seems his father, the retard, never explained just what sex was. He doesn't have a clue, as far as he's concerned, when we kissed, we had sex."

They gaped at her.

"It's true!"

"He's not that bed...bad!" Gina said.

Brianna just smirked. "Oh yes he is and you know it."

"No one is that dense."

"Ranma is."

Brit pointed a finger at Brianna. "I knew it! You're still not telling us everything."

With a huff, Brianna folder her arms and muttered a few things under her breath.

"What was that?" Brit asked.

"Well I might have done one or two other things."

"Like what?" Gina snapped.

Brianna blushed a bit. "One can only kiss so much."

"True, but that still doesn't tell us anything."

"I'm not saying. A girl doesn't run around telling stories. That's how one gets a reputation."

"BRIANNA!"

---------------

Lasers slammed into the car as over a dozen hurt bots continued to fire at the hover car. Asrial's windshield, though heavily reinforced, was still taking a pounding. The rest of the car was slowly being shot full of holes by the lasers. Growling, Asrial reached out and tapped a button on the

console of her car and a little computer screen flipped up. "I'm tired of these things shooting at us!"

"Charlie, you can fire at any time." Penny muttered to her 'bodyguard' still sitting in trunk aiming the gun.

"But..." The winged girl muttered and looked worried.

"What is it?"

"I might hurt them." She whined.

"FIRE THE &$# EMP Gun!" Penny screamed.

Charlie cringed a little, aimed the gun at the house, and closed her eyes just as she pulled the trigger. "YAHHH!"

The gun's computer started to charge up, little lights started to turn on and off in a row all the way down the barrel of the weapon. For several seconds the gun didn't do anything but whine louder and louder. Charlie could feel it vibrating as she held it in position.

Asrial finally finished tapping buttons on the screen. One of the headlights slowly pulled back into the engine compartment and a gun barrel took its place. She grinned a little as she used the mouse 'ball' to aim a set of cross hairs on the computer screen right at the center of the hurt bots.

She ignored the gun and pressed a final button. "FIIRREE!"

The gun lit up like a mini-Vulcan cannon tearing into the lead hurt bot into a pile of swiss cheese in less than a second. Penny just smiled as she watched, glad they had managed to get the one decent weapon on the car working. She glanced over at the gun and saw that it was nearly fully

charged.

"Blasted safety precaution."

"Give it time, you said the gun couldn't hold a charge permanently." Asrial said as she reduced a second hurt bot to swiss cheese. "Just hurry, I don't have much ammunition left."

"We're at 70, nearly there."

"Good!"

Charlie still had her eyes closed as the gun suddenly split down the middle and opened up like a tuning fork, started to thrum with power, and energy began to arc between the two pieces of the gun.

---------------

A red headed android dropped to the ground beside the shed and knelt there in the shadows for several seconds. She twitched, smirked a bit, and stood up. Inside the house the computer in Brianna's room started to upload information again and Ranko opened the storage shed as quietly as she could.

The shed was full of basic yard tools, mower, a few ladders, a rake, and a few boxes near the back. She reached over to the side and pushed her finger against a screw sticking out of the wall. In reality it was a button. With a loud 'thunk' the floor shifted below Ranko's feet and she slowly lowered into the floor as the hidden elevator activated.

Still smirking, a few seconds later she found herself in the middle of a large underground room full of guns, swords, and ammunition. Just as she was about to go and grab a few guns, she stopped in mid step as she realized that the floor was covered with Peebos, all of them silently glaring at her.

"Intruder, you have invaded Queen Brianna's vault. You will pay." A Pink one said arrogantly. Which is hard to do when you're pink and cute.

Ranko folded her arms. "What do you think you are doing, #334?"

The Peebos gaped at her as they heard Brianna's voice coming out of Ranko's mouth. The android glared down at them. "I'm here to grab some weapons."

Confused, the Peebos moved out of her way as they recognized Brianna's maniacal gleaming eye as she pulled a large rifle off the wall and quickly loaded a couple of large bullets into it. "This will do I think."

"That is a very good choice, fake Brianna. It can put a bullet through it's target at a quarter of a mile easily and still have enough power to embed in the wall behind the target."

Since the gun, one of Brianna's older ones, fired actual bullets, there was no way that IB could use it against her. Unlike about ninety five percent of Brianna's other guns. She couldn't even use the PeeBees like she wanted to since IB had control of the computer core. As she was about to leave she spotted something over in the corner of the room, something that shouldn't

have been in the room at all.

Hooked into a computer monitor was a baton, like the police used, and she gasped. Brianna and Gina thought along the same lines usually, but Brianna had a tendency to take a more up front view of situations. Where as Gina would try to think her way out of most things. Hence Brianna's weapons collection.

Beta Tech was still in its experimental stages, at best, but even Penny had taken the time to design a couple of weapons. Gina hadn't gotten around to doing that as she spent most of her time trying to find the Beta Tech's secrets, unless you count the Phantom Ring she created to fight the Beta Phantoms.

After one use, where it destroyed a mountain, and itself, Gina put it away for further study because Britanny would never use it again. At least that's what Ranko thought, but it seemed Brianna put the left over bits to use and designed a baton. She pulled the baton from its socket and held the device up for inspection.

She could feel the baton vibrating in her hand as tiny little lights around the handle blinked on and off. Spinning it a few times, Ranko tapped a couple of buttons on the computer and quickly read Brianna's notes to see how it worked. The device was completely redesigned from its original beginnings and could do things that it never could before.

Nodding, she shouldered her rifle and headed for the elevator with the baton in her other hand. She had a plan in mind, but she would need to distract IB before she implemented it. Using the baton she used it to press the screw again. She just hoped that Penny didn't fire that gun for a few more minutes.

---------------

IB tossed Dani on the couch as they entered the house. After beating her unconscious he just didn't feel satisfied with his victory. The girls were out of the way and there was no one left that could stop him.

'phlipil'

Looking down IB saw that a black glue like substance as it attached itself to his armor's arm. He glanced to side where Avenger was smirking at him from the couch, a line of the glue appeared to be coming right out of her baton. He didn't even remember her having it as he dragged her towards the house.

"I got you now." She muttered, her voice slurred. Then she twisted the base of the baton and the glue surged out and sprayed him.

Gasping in surprise, he stumbled back as it covered him from head to toe. "You little bitch!"

Avenger staggered to her feet and gave her baton a yank, trying to dislodge some of his stolen armor pieces. The electricity of his body flared as the glue touched him, slowly burning it.

Then he gave his arm a yank and pulled Avenger right towards him. Suddenly the window beside him imploded and something hit him in the side of the head, causing the front of his helmet to explode and send him flying across the room. The armor went dead instantly and fell to the floor in a pile of unresponsive parts. Staggered, IB barely managed to keep himself together under the sudden assault.

Growling, he turned to glare as the rest of the window imploded under a second attack. This time it took him in the chest, the bullet itself didn't do anything to him, but the vacuum vortex left by the bullet nearly pulled his chest out even a large hole appeared in the wall.

"That wasn't very noice." He muttered and slowly reformed his body. "They are going to pay for that."

"I would advise you to simply give up."

He whirled around to find a rifle pointed at his head and Ranko glaring at him. "You belong to me android."

"Not anymore $$hole." Ranko said with a smirk. "I've been enlightened as to the situation."

"You are no match for me!"

Off to the side Avenger, with no weapons to use, decided to get out of the way and let Ranko fight the guy. Though covered in her baton's paste, she knew that it would barely slow him down. She just hoped that Ranko could stop him before he actually hurt anyone. Then a piece of the ceiling cracked and fell, striking her across the side of the head.

IB just laughed.

Ranko pulled the trigger and watched happily as the bullet nearly unraveled his head as it passed through, blowing a large hole in the ceiling. Staggering back, IB struggled to pull himself back together for the second time in less than a minute. On the couch, Dani groaned and slowly sat up holding her head.

"Anyone get the number of that bus that hit me." She muttered.

"WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU STAY DOWN?!" IB screamed angrily.

"Cause you're an evil scumbag?" Ranko mocked as she brought her gun up for a third shot.

"No matter how many times you shoot me with that thing I'll always reform." He hissed.

"I know and I get to keep shooting you over and over again. It's like a dream come true for me." Ranko said evilly, then her other hand, the one no one was paying attention to, flashed out and tossed the baton to Dani. "That baton can hurt him too Dani."

She caught it easily and stood up twirling it around a few times. Then it hummed to life for a second and suddenly changed from gloss black to a deep red color that matched her costume. She could just see a hint of black fading into the red at each end of the baton. "It can, cool? That makes my day after what he did to me a little while ago."

"Let's tag team him."

"No problem."

IB blinked, unable to follow what was going on. Every time he took out one of them, another would come along and take their place. It didn't seem to matter if he'd taken one of them down earlier either, they just got up and came back. It was staring to annoy the living hell out of him and he wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy." IB snarled.

He lunged for Ranko, but she just twisted to the side and dodged as Dani leaped across the room swinging the baton for his head. Ignoring her attack, there was no way a baton could affect him, he formed a ball of electricity in his hands and threw it.

Ranko jumped back to dodge, but IB managed to get her rifle, it burst into flames as the electricity completely ruined the thing. "Baka!"

The Baton slammed into IB's head, but instead of injuring him, he froze in place as it passed through him. Dani staggered and nearly fell over in shock, the baton didn't work. Then she heard Ranko start laughing and glared at the girl.

"You're playing jokes?!" She screamed.

Laughing, Ranko pointed at IB.

Turning around, Dani glanced at IB, all three feet of him gaping at his new body shrunk down to its new size. "Wha..."

"I d-didn't expect it to do that." Ranko gasped out between laughs. "Hiya shorty."

Looking down, Dani could see the baton sparking with energy and realized that the thing absorbed energy. "Well, now that is an interesting weapon."

"Let's try something else." Ranko said, still giggling a little. She held her hands up and concentrated for a few seconds as a ball of blue energy formed between her hands. "I haven't had a chance to use this yet."

IB crouched down and quickly looked to the sides, he needed an exit as quickly as possible. He didn't quite know what was going on, but he needed to find a way to beat these girls thoroughly enough that they wouldn't bother him anymore. At the same time he started to pull himself out of the computer system and growing back to his full size. "You two are dead. DEAD!"

Dani and Ranko just grinned.

"I think its time for you to leave Irving." Dani snapped. The red baton held before her like a shield. She was going to make him pay.

Ranko and IB reacted almost instantly, each throwing an attack at each other in the blink of an eye. The two attacks didn't hit each other, instead they seemed to flow around each other. Ranko got hit in the chest, and knocked back as the electricity fried her clothing, destroying a good portion of it and revealing a lot of skin. At the same time IB took Ranko's Ki blast in the side and his body flared with pain as the energy invaded his body.

Electricity flared around him and exploded out ward in a wave of energy that ripped a nearby chair to pieces. By the time it stopped IB looked completely different. Instead of a humanoid storm of electricity, he now looked a bit like he used to, only glowing blue with sparking eyes. He had his arms crossed in front of him as he gaped at Ranko in amazement, surprised that he

wasn't dead. "Whar..."

Growling, Dani spun her baton and slammed it into IB's stomach and grinned as it really connected with a solid object. He doubled over and fell to his knees, coughing and in pain. Ranko took a step forward and kicked him in the head with everything she had and launched him clean off the ground and into the wall across the room.

"Now we can get some payback!"

Nodding and grinning, Dani adjusted her Avenger mask and walked over to IB as he struggled to stand up. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"You bitc..."

Dani snarled and slammed the baton into the top of his head and it sparked just as it hit, making IB scream as his body flared. He dropped to the ground again, but she kneed him in the chin and sent him sprawling to the floor. "Not so tough now are you?"

He surged up to punch her, but she twisted to the side and figured the he was still as strong as he was earlier. Whipping back around Dani decked him as hard as she could and got a little satisfaction out of watching his head snap around after the impact. Ranko was there in a second and hit him with a five hit combo so fast that she couldn't even follow it.

All she saw was IB being hit hard enough at the end that he lifted off the floor and was sent spinning through the air to land in a heap against the back wall. Ranko slowly relaxed after the powerful kick sent him flying and smirked a little as she reached behind her and pulled out a hand gun. "I smell a free for ALL!"

Laughing loudly, Ranko started firing a barrage of bullets at IB and making him dive for cover with a curse. Dani ran at him from the side and jumped at him just as he was coming down, she knew that Ranko wouldn't shoot her. Just as she connected she twisted her body and used their momentum to flip him over her head and slam him into the floor hard enough to break the floor

boards.

"YEAH!" Ranko yelled. "Get out of the way and let me finish him off!"

Rolling out of the way Ranko fired several bullets right into his back, but they just bounced off and rolled to the floor harmlessly. Then IB's head came up and he glared at her. So Dani just hit him over the head attain with the baton, causing another spark of energy, he screamed, and fell to the floor.

"We need to find a way to contain him."

Ranko looked out the window and saw that Penny was beating on the large gun with a rock. "We may not have to wait to long."

---------------

Brianna blinked a few times and started to curse in six different languages. The other turned and gave her funny looks until she calmed down and started to bang her head on the wall of the chamber.

"Problem?" Gina asked.

Brianna cussed some more this time in a seventh language.

"Well?!" Britanny yelled.

"I'm a moron."

"Well we all knew that." Brit muttered. "I don't see why you are just realizing it."

"Why would you think that?" Gina asked.

"My old weapons storage room would have given us enough weapons to remove IB from the house in a matter of minutes." Brianna muttered.

Gina gaped at Brianna for a full minute. "YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOT!"

Suddenly Britanny was holding Gina in place as she tried to grab Brianna and strangle her. "Ah, ah, calm down Gina."

"&$# $#& $#&!!!!" Gina screamed, showing off her own language skills and lunging for Brianna again.

"You tell it girl." Brianna muttered as she hid behind Strype and looked over his shoulder. "Now calm down sis, it's an honest mistake."

"&$# $#& $#&!!!!"

'Really, sitting in a room with three half naked girls is not a good thing.' Strype thought as he pictured a game of baseball, and what would happen to him if he relaxed for even a moment. His future was not looking good at all. Did his wife have to stay in her hybrid form all the bloody time?

---------------

"Well, well, what do we have here."

Aloysius looked up from where he was hiding and saw two shapes slowly moving through the shadows. He was under the house, in the crawl space at ground level. Gina didn't like leaving an area like this untouched, so instead of dirt and pipes, it was made out of concrete and tubing. He'd still managed to find a few spiders, but they didn't frighten him in the least.

They made better snacks. He glanced at the shapes. "Who are you?"

A pair of Peebos rolled forward and the hair on his neck stood straight up. He'd seen what these could do earlier and didn't want to be near one of them when they were ready to fight. These two especially, since they caused so much trouble earlier.

"Peebri and Peegi." Peebri said with a smirk. "You aren't a little birdie."

"Um...nope."

"You still might be able to fly."

"I say we have a little fun." Peegi suggested. "He's a wimp and wouldn't last five seconds against us."

Aloysius hissed. "I'll have you know..."

"You may be right Peegi, so far he's not even looking dangerous." Peebri said as a mini gun lifted out of her back. "Lets see if he can dance."

As the tip of the gun lit up Aloysius scrambled on the smooth floor and ran for it, his claws clicking on the concrete as he ran. "HELP!"

"WE GOT A RUNNER! LET'S HEAD HIM OFF AT THE PASS!" Peebri yelled in a cowboy drawl and moved after the cat.

At the same time Peegi turned and headed in a different correction and vanished around a nearby set of tubing.

The cat high tailed it through the darkness under the house, spotted some light in the distance and poured on the speed. He needed to get out side so he could maneuver properly. The space under the house just didn't leave him enough room to do anything. Suddenly he heard a sound and jumped to the left just as Peebri's weapon fired a beam of energy at him.

It missed by scant inches, but lit up the area in front of him enough to see that Peegi was blocking the way out. He glanced behind for a second before he suddenly made a quick turn and headed down a side path and laughed as he heard Peebri cursing loudly. A second beam lanced after him, but it hit a tube and melted it.

"Gotta do better than that!" He yelled as he made couple of quick turns and headed back the way he'd just come. Then he turned a third corner and made for the exit in front of the house. Something was going on, he could hear a loud gun firing as he entered the yard, but didn't have time to think about.

The yard was full of hurt bots, some of them in the process of being gunned right before his eyes. Yelling out, he dodged between their legs and prayed that none of the bullets hit him. They were being fired from the headlights of a nearby car hovering about a foot off the ground. His master was also there, he could sense her presence now that he was close enough.

"Mimi!" Aloysius yelled. "Help me!"

Suddenly a pair of lasers nearly removed his tail and he tumbled to the ground and rolled, dashing for the car. Peebri and Peegi raced after him seconds later. He started to use the hurt bots for cover as he ran and the two Peebos lasers took down several hurt bots before they adjusted their aim.

"Get over here cat!" Asrial yelled from where she was sitting in the car. A black girl behind her nodded as she held a large rock and examined a dented gun that looked like it was about to fire with a glare.

He didn't need to be told twice. Running for his life, Aloysius closed his eyes and hoped the two Peebos wouldn't get a lucky and hit him. Then something unexpected happened, the girl hit the weapon with the rock again, and it suddenly fired. A beam of bright green energy shot out from between the prongs on the gun and slammed into the side of the house.

Then Aloysius over shot his mark and raced under the car with the two Peebos right behind him about to shoot him again. He barely noticed as something in the air seemed to change as the gun fired, but as he shot out the other side of the car, the whole thing came crashing down on top of the two Peebos.

"AHHH!" They yelled as their little bodies started to spark.

The cars engine also quit and a giant cloud of smoke escaped from under the hood of the car. Aloysius, panted for breath for a few seconds as he realized that the Peebos were out of commission before he started to grin.

"I'm the MAN!" He yelled, strutted around a little, then ran over to the car and jumped into Mimi's lap. The girl was still unconscious. "You would be out like a light the one time I do something heroic."

"Shut up cat." Asrial snapped. "My poor car is a total loss now."

---------------

As the gun fired Ranko and Dani were still fighting IB in the living room and he was holding his own against the two of them even with Avenger's glue slowing him down a little. No matter how many times the two of them hit him, he just wouldn't go down. They would hit him hard enough to kill a normal fighter and all he'd do was get back up and wade back in for some more. His

dirty mouth didn't help matters either.

Ranko knew what the gun was now that she had a chance to examine it a little closer. So she decided to take a chance coming back to the house to help Dani out. She'd hoped to get in and out before Penny fired the stupid thing, but she could tell that it was nearly ready to fire. Penny was as good at designing equipment as Gina was. In that area they were nearly equal, though

Penny tended to work on a grander scale while Gina went for simplicity.

An EMP gun. Gina had a hand held one she used to carry around, but hadn't used it in a couple of years at least. As Gina's rival, Penny would make one too, but the fact that it was ten feet long and looked like something out of a Robotech did come as a surprise. Dani had noticed what was going on out in the front yard too, but IB was to busy cussing at them to see it.

Ranko nodded, communicating with her eyes that the gun would work against IB even in his current form. She cocked her gun and flicked a switch to alter the cartage ammunition to something she'd been saving. "Time to end this."

"&$#& if you think shooting me, again, is going to stop me any time soon, you need to be reprogrammed." IB snarled.

The baton on Dani's hands suddenly lengthened out into a short staff. "Stopping you will be easy, I can tell you are losing energy and size every time we hit you."

IB snarled and electricity arched across his body and surged out of his eyes, or what would have been his eyes. It was a little hard to consider him human when he was bright blue and made out of solid electricity. Even his teeth.

"Are you ready Dani? Remember plan 'D'?"

She gave Ranko a weird look as she nodded. "Yeah, lets hit him a few more times and see if he begins to shrink again. Little-IB was so cute." Dani said with an evil smirk. She would figure out how Ranko knew about 'D' later.

Running forward, IB tried to hit Ranko, but she raised her gun fired it right into his chest. Instead of the usual bullet, it fired out something a little different. The impact took IB right in the chest and flung him across the room. With a deft spin of the staff, Dani used the momentum of IB's flying body to alter his direction and send him crashing out the front door. Then not half a second later they heard Penny yell in triumph as the EMP gun went off.

IB screamed as his body suddenly ripped itself apart.

Ranko screamed as her systems suddenly shorted out and she collapsed to the ground. Throughout the house appliances shorted out, TV's and computer monitors went dead, and hundreds of wires and computer chips ceased working in an instant. Dani barely had time to register it all as she witnessed IB's end on the front lawn.

She fell to her knees and gasped for air.

---------------

To Be Continued...

Notes: There are so many characters is this side story that it would be easy to get lost like I accidentally did with the Jade Saga over in the main story. Instead of doing that I've just been touching on all the characters to make sure everyone is accounted for. Crush for instance hasn't had much time in lime light, but she could easily take over at any time. Any of them could really.

This is the second to last chapter. The next one will be ch 6 and an epilogue tacked onto the end. I should have it up soon, it's 80 finished, but I have to do some major editing to it because of recent events in the GD comic over the last three months.


	7. Tying up Loose Ends

Notes - This side story takes place during the time that Ranma is visiting  
Jade and getting into a rather large mess. As such Ranma won't be in this  
story, but it will have the Ranko-bot, the Digger Girls, the Ninja High  
School crowd, and a villain that fits this series to a 'T' It's written with  
the help of a friend of mine named Gordon Stevenson.

The villain Irving Bob was created by Dan McCllelan from when him and Gordon  
used to role play using the character and used in this story with permission

C. Rose

Web Site: 

Disclaimer: Gold Digger and Ninja High school are notorious for cute girls  
running around with large guns and giving lots of panty shots. This story is  
not exception to that rule, so expect some lime scenes though I'll never  
move over into lemon territory, I might hint at it though.

---------------  
Golden Opportunity  
Side Story - Pink Avenger Vs Irving Bob  
Chapter 06  
Cory D. Rose -  
Gordon Stevenson - Gordon304shaw.ca  
(c) 2004  
---------------

Automatic systems all across the house activated at once as wiring started on fire, as electronics in the walls died, and nearly ever electronic device in the house died. An EMP pulse could render a lot of things useless, but not everything, so it was no surprise that a small portion of the core remained operational even after everything else died. Certain fail safes didn't go off though so the damage was even more wide spread than expected.

Down in the chamber, Gina and Brianna both looked up as the lights suddenly flickered for a second before giving out completely, plunging the room into darkness. Gina was quite surprised when the battery powered back up didn't turn a few seconds later. She glanced at the others. "What was that?"

Shrugging, Britanny snuggled closer to Strype. "Got me, but I have a feeling that something major just happened."

Brianna nodded. "Me too, but I'm not sure what in the world could cause a all the power to be shut down like this."

"I do." Gina muttered. "I'm just not sure I want to believe it. Strype, Cheetah, could you try to open the door?"

"What about the security system?" Brit asked.

"If all the power is gone, so is the security. The door should be completely useless now. Just a piece of wasted steel." Gina explained as she stood up and adjusted her toga. The blasted things were starting to get on her nerves and they weren't comfortable at all.

Cheetah checked the door by tapping it a few times, then grabbed the handle and pulled with all her strength. Straining, Strype stood up and gave her a hand. Several seconds later the door slowly pulled back into the wall and allowed Brianna to step forward and push against the door. As they stepped into the lab Gina ran over to a console and tapped a few buttons, but it was completely dead.

"This one is dead too." Brianna said as she checked several others.

Gina frowned. "Did IB do this?"

"I don't think so." Brianna said. "He just wanted us out of the way."

Strype was over by the door when he heard something. "Do any of you hear that?"

The girls stopped to listen and could just barely make out something a couple rooms away. "Where is that coming from?"

"Brianna stepped out into the hall and noise became a little louder. "Whatever it is I'm surprised it's not dead like everything else."

"I think it's from my room." Brianna muttered, trying to recall if she had anything that made a similar noise."

"Go check on it, I want to make sure out guest in the other chamber is still there." Gina said.

Brianna nodded. "Daishi, I forgot all about him."

"I think we all did." Gina said as she ran across the room and looked through a window into a darkened room. Britanny and Strype walked over to give her a hand.

"It wouldn't do for him to be let loose now. We barely stopped him last time."

"I know, I've developed a couple of guns that can stop him if we need to." Gina explained. "I just don't want to kill him."

They nodded.

"I can just make him out, he seems to still be asleep, but it's just to dark in there to make sure."

"Go in and check."

Gina shook her head. "Not a good idea, the room is filled with a gas that keeps him asleep."

Leaning forward, Britanny pointed at something in the room. "There's a light on in there. I can just barely make it out and I think Daishi's knee is blocking just enough."

Peering in a little, Gina saw the small red light and frowned. "I'm not sure what it's for, I need to see what part of the machine that the light belongs to."

---------------

From a nearby ventilation shaft, a small purple colored rat sat up, glowered at the girls, and snapped it's fingers. Then turned around and ran out of sight.

---------------

As she moved down the hall, Brianna could see that her room was still full of smoke from the earlier explosion. She frowned a little as she heard the noise getting louder the closer she got. Though after listening to a kind of 'skree and shoop shoop' noise about fifty times, she was pretty sure what it was. She edged closer to her door and peeked into the room.

A flickering light was coming from her computer monitor and the printer was printing out pictures about twenty times faster than she thought possible. A pile of high definition photos were on the piled up in front of the printer and an even larger one on the floor. Frowning a little, she carefully entered the room and edged her way over to get a better look.

A picture of Ranma donning his VR suit looked back up at her. He was just pulling his shirt off to ask her a question about the machine. Even in profile he was good looking and she wanted to eat him alive. Shuddering a little, she had to remind herself to be patient, he would be hers in time. Another picture, this one of his fight with Daishi just before he got turned into a girl with that spring water PeeWee wanted.

Hundreds of more pics were scattered around, most of them focused on Ranma from over the last few weeks. Him working out with Julia, casting a spell just as it went wrong, or his bored look as he twirled a sword around. Ever picture showed his well formed muscles and the potential of what he would look like in the future.

She sighed and a piece of the ceiling suddenly fell and shattered around her head. Blinking a few times, she glanced up and saw that the ceiling and walls were covered in cracks, even the floor.

---------------

Dani knelt on the floor and rolled Ranko over on her back. It was quite difficult, but after several tries she managed to do it. She'd never considered just how heavy a full sized android was when they weren't working. Ranko had to weigh at least five hundred pounds at least and Dani had to actually lever Ranko over onto her back.

After IB vanished she'd had to duck down as something happened to the very walls of the house as sparks and fires broke out all over the place. The fire prevention systems had activated almost instantly. Instead of filling the house with water and destroying everything, a foam had coated the walls of the room, but not before extensive damage had occurred.

She wasn't sure just how much damage Ranko had taken, but she could tell she'd weathered the attack a lot better than the house. Ranko's skin was actually warm to the touch and the most life like thing she'd ever seen. Unfortunately she couldn't find a way to get Ranko working again. That meant she would have to find Gina to get Ranko working again.

"Everyone in here alright?"

Dani turned around to see Asrial, Penny, and Charlotte standing in the doorway. "I'm fine, what in the world did you do? I was starting to think he was unstoppable."

Grinning, Penny and the others came inside. "That gun is a localized EMP blast capable of taking only affecting something the size of a house instead of an entire city."

"Amazing." Dani muttered.

"What happened to Ranko?" Asrial asked as she knelt by the girl. "The last I saw of her she was being used by IB."

"The pulse got her." Penny said as she looked down at the android.

"Can you get her working again?" Dani asked. She had questions to ask the android.

"Given time, no problem, but for now I think we need to find the others. Charlie, can you place Ranko on the couch? Asrial, we might as well start down stairs, they are more than likely in one of Gina's labs."

Dani wasn't surprised in the least when it took Asrial and Charlotte to lift Ranko off the floor and place her on the couch. "How is it that when she's moving around her weight isn't hampering her, like falling through floors, leaving cracks in cement when she walks, or things like that?"

"I'm not sure, Gina has never given me a chance to examine Ranko's internal workings. I think she's got some special systems that help to make he more human when she's active. Gina and I will get her working as soon as we can." Penny said as she headed down stairs into the lab areas.

The damage down here was even more extensive than upstairs, whole sections of the ceiling had given out and useless lasers were hanging from the ceiling. Penny was a bit surprised at the amount of damage, but also knew that an EMP gun did more than just fry electronics it also set off chain reactions.

"Which lab?" Asrial asked as Charlie took a second to examine something on the floor.

"I hear something." Dani said as she caught up with them.

"Me too, just down the corridor."

"Isn't this the level where Gina and Brianna have their bedrooms set up?" Asrial asked.

Penny nodded. "Yeah. Just be careful if you start to poke around, Brianna likes to play around with strange weapons and has an affinity with explosives."

---------------

A pair of shapely legs were sticking out from underneath a large computer console and occasionally one of them would bend back. Or move around, twist, or just do flop around a little. Gina wasn't sure what was wrong with the computer just yet, but the longer she spent examining the damage the more she her theory was checking out.

Across the room Britanny was digging around in a locker and pulling out her usual adventuring outfit as Strype eyed her. She made sure to put in a little more wiggle as she dressed just to make sure he noticed her. It was a bit eerie getting dressed in a room with nearly no lights, but she figured Gina would have things sorted out soon enough.

"Any idea what happened?" She called out to Gina.

"I think some moron fired off an EMP pulse directly into the house." Gina called back. "Nearly all the circuit boards in the computers are fried. I'm just glad the core is protected from such a thing or years of work would be lost. Even irreplaceable things. "

Britanny adjusted her shirt and looked over at Strype as he blushed a little. She grinned. "Does that mean that IB is still around?"

At first Gina didn't say anything, but she had stopped moving as well. "He might." She conceded quietly.

"Then we need to erase him from the computer core."

"It's not that easy, sis." Gina muttered.

"You're the nerd around here Gina, so erasing a stubborn program should be easy."

Gina slowly crawled out from under the computer with several computer cards. She was still wearing her revealing toga combo, but she didn't seem to mind to much. She adjusted her dusty glasses and ran a hand through her hair. "He has such free run of computer systems that I'm not sure I can fully contain him. The only thing that has kept him from acting so far is that when the EMP pulse was fired it fried every connection to the core in the house. He's isolated here for now."

"What about putting the core in… what did you call it a few weeks ago. Saver mode?" Brit suggested.

"That's 'Safe Mode' and it's a brilliant idea Cheets." Gina said. We just have to get down to the core and set it up."

"Easy enough."

"Um…well…" Gina stalled and blushed a little.

"What?"

"Well you see, I set the core up below the house…" Gina started.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You can't just open a door, go down some stairs, and end up in the Core."

"I know I've never been down there, but it can't be that hard."

"Um, well, you see I set it up so that the room was closed off except for the cable access through about twenty feet of solid concrete."

Brit glared at her sister.

"Wellyouseeweneedtousethelightgatetogetdownthree,andwithallthecomputersdown,Ican'tactivateit,sinceitworksonadifferentsystem." Gina rambled out and looked embarrassed.

"You never thought of just using a set of…"

"No. Allowing anyone to go down there is just stupid, so I sealed the chamber off. If I was stuck in the chamber I could get out easily enough, but it has to be activated form inside the core."

"I am not digging through twenty feet of concrete just to reach your core." Brit growled and looked at her husband. "And neither is he."

"My artifacts should be able to get me down there easily."

"No." Brit snapped. Every time she thought about those things embedded in his body she had a horrible flashback to when she nearly lost him. "There has to be a different way. I also want to check on the others and see how Dani is."

"She should be fine Brit." Gina said.

"Maybe, but I want to check just in case."

"Well if you give me half an hour…"

"Forget it, I'll just walk upstairs like a normal person. You can geek out all you want, but I can be upstairs in two minutes or less."

"Alright, how about you check on everyone while I get the light gate working again?"

"Sounds good to me." Brit said with a nod.

Gina looked over at Strype. "I'll need your strength to do this, all my robotic assistants are down until I can replace and repair them."

"No problem." Strype said with a grin. He was relieved to finally have something constructive to do other than follow the girls around.

"Once that's done maybe we can get the grill working." Brit said dreamily.

"This isn't the time for that!" Gina yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Brit muttered as she stalked out of the room, her tail lashing back and forth.

Gina bent down, flashed something at Strype that he really didn't need to see, and crawled under the next console. Then she started to wiggle back and forth as she worked. Blushing, Strype tried to look away. This was just not his day.

---------------

Groaning, Mimi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Squinting against the bright glare of the sun she noticed that Aloysius was sitting in her lap. He looked grump, his normal state, and his tail was lashing back and forth.

"Aloysius?"

"Humph!" He muttered and looked away.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"I go and do something heroic and you miss it all cause you are taking a nap."

"I was unconscious, there is a difference."

"Humph!" The cat closed his eyes, lifted his chin, and looked away.

"Oh don't be that way."

She glanced to the side and nearly had a heart attack. Barely biting back a scream, she scrambled back over the seat and out of the car in half a second. Dumping Aloysius on the floor of the car with a screech and a loudly yelled curse.

"Mimi!"

"What the hell is Debra doing sitting next to me?!"

"Who cares!" The cat yelled. "You dumped me on the floor!"

Completely ignoring the cat, Mimi tried to recall what was going on the last time she was awake and realizes that all she can remember is fighting Debra then waking up. "Did she beat me?"

Aloysius snorted and wondered if a certain broom would make a good scratching post.

Ignoring the cat, Mimi noticed that the car was lop sided. She knelt down to see that it was actually resting on top of two Peebos. It wasn't too surprising since the years was full of the broken bodies of hurt bots and various Peebos from an earlier fight.

A few yards away she saw blond haired woman sitting next to the tree where Rabid was tied up. They looked at each other for a second before looking away. Mimi wasn't sure who the woman was, but she had other things to worry about at the moment.

"Hey cat, where is Asrial? And Ichi?"

Aloysius's head popped over the side of the door. "I saw Asrial heading into the house a few minutes ago, but I'm not sure where Ichi is."

"I'm right here Mimi."

Spinning around, Mimi saw that Ichi was crouched on the branch of a tree still wearing that black revealing outfit. "What are you doing up there?"

"Woke up a few minutes ago when that gun fired and decided it would be a good idea to not be in the car if someone retaliated." Ichi explained as she jumped to the ground with a flip. She shook her head to keep her long black hair out of her eyes.

The blonde girl waved at them. "Penny Pencer fired an EMP gun, so if it's mechanical you can kiss it goodbye unless it was protected against such an attack."

"Who are you?"

The girl shrugged. "It's not important, you just need to know that the others went into the house if you want to find them."

Mimi nodded, but saw that Ichi was frowning at the girl. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ichi muttered. "Let's head inside and find Asrial. I want to go home if this fiasco is overwith."

"MY BROOM!" Mimi yelled suddenly and ran for the side of the house. A few seconds later she reappeared, looking devastated as she carried what was left of her broom. Whatever hit her had turned it into kindling.

"Mimi, It's just a broom." Ichi said.

"It's broken, now I have to sit in this stupid car when we go home." Mimi muttered and looked depressed.

"You're a witch, use magic to fix it." Ichi said and shrugged.

Mimi gave her a scathing look, as if to say 'like it's that easy.'

---------------

After inserting the last card Gina grinned as the inside of the computer suddenly started to hum quietly. She hadn't been entirely sure that the wiring was still working, but figured it was worth a shot. She crawled out from under the computer and pulled her toga down, the blasted thing kept riding up.

Looking the console over, Gina tapped a few buttons and saw that the terminal was starting to do a self repair routine she'd created. Once one computer stared repairing itself the rest would follow eventually. It could take up to a week but her lab would be functional again.

She tapped another button and brought up a diagnostic report of everything. "It looks like the core is still intact."

Strype nodded nervously.

"The core is now isolating everything that doesn't belong, but I can't actually erase or alter anything from here."

"Understood."

Gina leaned forward and studied the screen as a box popped up, then it flickered, and vanished before she could tell what it was. Seconds later they heard some noise as the door to the lab opened and Penny, Charlotte, Asrial, and Dani looked in.

"Gina!"

"Penny?"

"What the hell is going on?" Penny screamed. "I just got kicked out of my house and had to rush over here to save your ass and I want to know why!"

Nodding, Gina explained what they knew. "Other than that, I think your gun solved most of the problem."

"Alright, I can accept that, but why are you sitting around in a toga letting everything hang out?"

"Haven't had time to go and find anything decent. Containing Daishi over there was more important. Anyways Strype doesn't mind at all."

Asrial glanced over at the cat man and smirked as he looked away and blushed a little. "Right."

He coughed nervously.

Rolling her eyes, Penny resisted the urge to slap Gina up side the head with the nearest table. "I can't believe you made the core this hard to get to."

"It's a security measure." Gina snapped.

"There is such a thing as going overboard."

"Says the girl that owns an air craft carrier."

The girls glared at each other.

"Cut it out." Charlie said as she ruffled her wings. "Can't you two just be friends?"

"Where is Cheets, I want to talk to her." Dani asked.

"She left a few minutes ago, just before you four showed up." Strype explained.

"Was she okay?"

"Yeah, I think she went to find you and the others."

Dani nodded and quickly went to find her friend.

---------------

Out in the front yard, under a fallen hover car, Peebri stirred to life. It's eyes opened and blinked several times. What ever was going through its mind caused another spark, this one arced to the car. Then the eyes finally focused and looked around.

"I-I'm stuck." It muttered, it's voice full of static.

Even from under the car it could see a couple of targets sitting next to a tree looking depressed. A man and a woman, perfect targets. Something inside Peebri's computerized mind snapped in that instant. It's back opened just a little and a two pronged device rose out and started to spark with energy.

"They will pay for violating the Master." Peebri muttered.

The weapon flared with energy lighting up the underside of the car bright enough to catch Barbra's attention. She scrambled to her feet as something underneath the car exploded. Throwing the car into the air as its undercarriage was blasted away and a beam of light fired from the middle of the explosion.

Diving to the side, Barbra yelled as the tree simply ceased to exist from midway up the trunk. Rabid, still tied to the tree yelled out in shock, finally paying attention to what was going on around him for the first time since they tied him up.

With the destruction of the tree his bonds were severed and he jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could. Within seconds he was over a fence, across a neighbor's yard, and soon vanished from sight. In the other direction, Barbra hadn't ran away. She was trying to figure out what was going on and soon spotted the pissed off Peebo.

Her body swelled up and in the blink of an eye she was three times as big as before and covered in mucles. Her long blonde hair swirled around her head as she growled. "I've had enough of this."

"YeeeHaaa!" Peebri yelled as it surged forward. The weapon in it's back lowered down and a second one popped up. "FIRE!"

Lifting her fist high, Barbra 'Crush' Duncan slammed it into the ground with all her might. Shattering the ground around the Peebo and sending it flying into the air, but not before it fired its weapon. The beam missed hitting her, but Crush was two angry to notice as she glared at the Peebo.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAH!" Peebri yelled. "I'm the Birdie now! I can fly, I can fly!"

Running as fast as her muscular legs could take her, Crush tried to catch the little pest, but she wasn't fast enough. It landed, rolled a few times, and it's little tires left dust trails as it dodged though the broken down debris all around them. It's weapon swiveled around, lit up, and fired before Barbra could react.

The beam hit her in the chest, but instead of blowing a hole through her body, or knocking her off her feet, she found that the beam vaporized her clothing in an instant. She skidded to a stop, looking like a muscular body builder with well defined muscles, and saw that she was completely naked. From head to toe and then some.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peebri laughed as it made for the house. "So many victims and so little time! I must get them all!"

Screaming in rage, Barbra took off after the little menace. Seconds after Peebri made it into the house, Barbra was right behind it and the only thing heard was screaming and destruction as she plowed into the house.

---------------

It wasn't even noon yet, and Dani felt like she needed to sleep for a week, but she had things to take care of first. She headed down the hall away form Gina's lab and wondered if Britanny had come this way. IB had done quite a number on the house, but Penny's EMP gun seemed to have done even more damage. Things were hanging down from the ceiling, out of walls, and the walls were covered in scorch marks from where wiring started to burn.

Even the walls seemed to have taken a hit of some kind, as they were covered in tiny little hair line cracks. She peaked around a corner to see if her friend was around just as she heard an explosion go off outside. She turned and wondered what in the world was going on. Was IB still around and causing problems?

Reaching to her side she pulled out her new baton and twirled it around a few times. She could hit him now so there was no way he would be able to get away from her again. As she neared the stairs that led to level above them she heard something just as a Peebo moving at full speed launched off the top of the stiars, bounced off the wall with an electronic laugh, and hit the ground still moving. It vanished down the corridor.

A loud growl of anger was easily recognized and Dani rolled just a very naked Crush vaulted off the stairs, fell to the floor below and left to foot print embedded in the floor as she landed. "Come back here you piece of &$#!" She screamed.

Gaping in shock, Dani started to grin a little as she realized that the little Peebo had just vaporized Barbra's clothing. It was a tiny bit of revenge, but Barbra deserved it as far as she was concerned. Climbing back to her feet she figured that Crush needed time to play before she would calm down.

"Now where would Britanny be?"

"In the kitchen."

Spinning around, Brit was looking down the stairs with a weird look on her face. Her tail was sticking out to the side and moving around a little. "Did you see Barbra…"

Brit nodded. "Yeah, we have to stop that thing before it gets anyone else, but for now I need a tuna sandwich."

"But she could be hurt, that little thing is trouble."

"At the moment I don't really care. She needs to suffer a bit for what she did to you and letting Brianna's toy play around with her works for me. I'll just belt her later just to make sure she understands the situation."

"What if it goes after one of the other girls?"

So far the thing is just destroying clothing, no harm in that." Brit said with an evil glint in her eys.

"You're an evil woman."

Brit grinned.

---------------

Peebri zipped down the hallway with a maniacal grin on its face, its eyes shining bright, and a small pronged weapon poking up out of its back. Tiny little tires spun as it moved around a turn in the hallway quickly accelerated with a laugh. Just a few yards behind and enraged Crush ran as fast as she could, but the little menace just wouldn't slow down.

"Come back here!" She ordered.

In the lab Gina heard the yell and frowned as she looked up and tried to remember where she'd heard that voice before. Then she saw Peebri race by the open door and stood up just as Crush streaked by with a snarl. Heading for the door, Gina would later count it as one of her worse ideas, as she heard a crash just down the hall.

Then just as she was about to look out into the hall Peebri skidded to a halt in front of her. Laughed evily, and shot her in the chest. "Whoa Mama!" Peebri yelled and raced off.

Now naked, her toga vaporized, Gina just stood there blinking in surprise trying to process what just happened. Then Crush came back and glanced in the lab for a second and noticed Gina. "I know the feeling. That little &$# is going to die."

Gina blinked.

Across the room, Strype decided that a vacation would be a good idea for him and Brit. They didn't get out enough. Perhaps a beach, or some other isolated local where he wouldn't be exposed to naked girls and of all shapes and sized. After all a beach had nothing on the house today and he wasn't even trying to see the girls.

Gina screamed. "That little pest is going to meet its maker! Brianna!"

"Actually I found Brianna before I found you, Gina." Crush rumbled, reached to the side, and sat an equally naked Brianna down in front of her. "She seems to have met Peebri as well."

Now Brianna was blushing. "I swear I never program perverts."

"Brianna." Gina said calmly. "We are going to destroy that little monster or else I'll do something you will regret."

The girls scowled at each other.

"You don't have the cahonaes." Brianna growled.

"Don't forget what I did Peewee just a few months ago." Gina said. "That stuff is still viable."

"You wouldn't dare."

"After what you did, you bet I would."

The glared some more and Crush rolled her eyes. Then they suddenly heard Peebri's laughter and two screaming girls just up the stairs.

Hearing his wife scream, Strype raced out of the room before the girls could react. He just flew over their heads, bounced off the wall, and flew up the stairs. "Britanny!"

"Honey!"

Strype topped the stairs just a beam of light hit him in the chest, but it didn't slow him down, so he ignored it as he landed. The artifacts embedded in his skin were all glowing now that felt he needed to use them. Then he made a mistake and glanced over at his wife. His naked wife, standing next his wife's equally naked friend as they gaped at his lower body.

"Oh boy." Dani said in amazement. "I'd wondered what…"

"Dani!" Brit yelled and covered her friends eyes up. "This isn't the time.

Peebri cackled, spun a few circles, and headed for the door. Before it could get there, someone stepped through glowing with energy and glared around the room. Obviously female, it only took a second for Dani and Crush to see that Debra had finally woken up.

They groaned in unison.

The pissed off dragon girl seethed as she glared at Dani. "You are coming with even if I have to blow off your extremities to do it."

"Now Debra we have a little problem…" Dani started to explain.

"I don't care about your sexual nature or habits! You are under arrest!" Debra screamed just as Peebri blasted her, vaporizing what was left of her already destroyed outfit.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAH!"

With a sigh Dani shook her head. "I did try to explain."

Debra blinked in shock, looked at Peebri, at Crush, then finally back at Peebri who appeared to be trying to wag its back end at her. Then she completely lost it, threw her hand forward, and a bolt of energy fired out. Nearly three feet long, bright white with green highlights, it lanced right at Peebri.

The little monster shot forward with a cackle as the bold hit the floor. Dani tackled Brit before she had time to think. The bolt hit the floor and sent a ripple of energy spreading out in all directions for nearly four seconds before it exploded. By then it had formed a small dome of bright energy nearly as tall as the ceiling.

"Ah &$##$." Crush muttered.

Debra, having already ran back outside wasn't caught up in the loud 'thump' that echoed throughout the house, blowing out windows, obliterating the living room, and sending one of the couches flying through the wall and out into the yard. Of course it was the one with Ranko laid out on it.

It landed hard, shattering into pieces and dumping the android girl on the ground, shaking the hell out of her already damaged body. Ranko's eyes snapped open and she started to babble.

"I like cheese and tuna pudding."

Peebri spotted a girl wearing clothing, though skin tight and slightly ripped, and quickly removed the ugly things. Ranko, still out of it as systems started to reboot, only had one thing to say.

"3X2(9YZ)4A and cheese make the bathroom smell like pepperment." After that she started to sing something like 'I'm a little crow bar', a rather nasty and perverted limerick.

Inside the house Strype was peeling himself off the wall next to Crush, who had used her body to shield him. He blushed as he noticed that she had pressed herself up against him, pressing things around his head that he really didn't need around his head in the first place. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that most of the living room had absorbed the brunt of the blast, leaving piles of ash here and there that used to be furniture.

Dani and Brit hadn't caught the full power of the blast, but it had still melted the floor in the kitchen and he could see smoke coming off of them. Now if only Crush wasn't unconscious, if his wife woke up and saw the way he was trapped he was a dead man. Being naked, in the arms of another woman, no matter the circumstances, was not a safe thing to contemplate.

"Help." He whispered in horror as he saw Peebri, now completely covered in ash, move out into his field of vision. The look of glee on its face was something he never wanted to see again. The pronged gun lowered into its back and a slightly larger version popped out a few seconds later.

The gun swiveled around, took aim down the stairs, and fired out a large bolt of energy that lit up the room. The whole house shook as the weapon did its damage and it still wasn't enough to wake up crush. Strype started to get angry. He was not going to take a fall for being in this position.

Using what little leverage he could muster, he managed to dislodge Crush's body and sat up with a shudder. He noticed that Peebri was turning to aim the weapon at him. "Let's see what it does to a living target."

Paling, Strype dove out of the way as the wall across the room just vanished in a nearly silent explosion of energy. He landed on his shoulder, rolled, and came up running.

"Come back stud muffin!" Peebri called in an imitation of Britanny's voice. Using the exact phrase that Brit used in the bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye, just as he was diving out the door, he saw a flash of bright blue light. Thinking it was another enemy, he turned to fend off yet another attack, but even as turned he saw something he hadn't expected.

A man stepping out of a swirling blue vortex of sparkling energy and looking around at the devastation. "What in the world?"

"Oh thank the gods you are here." Strype said.

---------------

A portion of the ceiling had collapsed when Peebri fired the blast down the stairs. The pile of shattered rubble shifted as Brianna used the werecheetah given to her by Britanny. The large heavy piece fell to the side as she slowly climbed out of the pile. She glanced around for a second until she spotted Gina on the floor nearby.

"Gina?"

There was no answer as she carefully made her way over to the girl and knelt down just as Gina groaned and opened her eyes. "What the heck happened?"

"Some kind of explosion, it ripped one of the walls to pieces."

"This has to stop."

Brianna nodded. "We need to get into the core."

"You know how it's protected."

"Yeah, but do you think you're the only one that has been messing with the

light gate system?"

Blinking, Gina sat up and gave Brianna a look. "What do you mean?"

"Have a mini system set up in my own lab."

"But the EMP pulse…"

"Barely did anything because I protected the systems in my lab from just such a thing." Brianna explained as she helped Gina to her feet."

"Then lets go, but first we need to find some clothing."

"Forget that, we need to stop Peebri before she does anything worse. Strype won't mind and neither do I, lets just get to the core. Then we can find some clothing."

Gina looked like she might insist, but Brianna just grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. "Fix this now, clothing later. It's not like there is anyone here to see us running around in the buff and that little pest just might just get us again if we do."

"Alright, I've already lost two outfits, no need to lose anymore." Gina muttered. "Let's go."

They went down the hall and entered what was left of Brianna's room, crossed over to the corner where she kept her lab entrance. Luckily the door was normal instead of being powered in anyway, and they got in quickly enough.

Unlike Gina's lab with all it's computer terminals and various rooms, Brianna's lab was a little different. It had several large hard drives along the back wall connected to one large computer terminal set in the middle of the room. This was used to power Brianna's VR room set in the back corner. It was also where she constructed her Peebos when she needed new ones.

Gina walked over to a table and picked up a small Peebo body. "Isn't this a piece of that Peebo you sent with Ranma?"

"Yeah, B, he's about the same as most of my Peebos though I programmed in a bit of difference for Ranma's sake."

"Like what?"

Walking over to the computer Brianna started to power up the system to run a quick diagnostic to make sure everything was in working order. For some reason IB hadn't touched the system. "Well B is along more to keep Ranma occupied than to protect him, after all the guy can hold his own against mom for quite a while."

"True, so B is more of a distraction than protection?"

"More like a last resort. All my Peebo are bombs, B is just quite a bit more powerful than the normal Peebo."

"So that's what you wanted the Beta Tech for?"

Brianna nodded. Then she looked down at the computer and tapped some keys. "The system is working at 80."

"Why would you have this place protected against EMP?"

"Well I've been developing my own EMP gun, but didn't have anywhere to test it except in here. So I protected the lab as best I could."

"Why didn't you just use the plans for my own EMP gun?"

"I wanted to make my own." Brianna said.

The computer beeped and Brianna took a second to type a few things, then her and Gina vanished in a flare of light as the light gate activated. Seconds later, they appeared in the Core chamber. Motion sensors detected them and lights in walls slowly lit up to allow them to see. Gina shivered as she walked over to the Core, which looked like something out of a Stat Trek.

"I forgot how cold it was in here." She complained.

"Me too, let's get to work. IB is in this thing somewhere, we need to isolate and delete him completely."

Gina nodded.

---------------

"Hiya Strype." Ranma said as she looked around the devastated landscape. Blasted parts for dozens of hurt bots covered the yard, shattered bit and pieces of exploded Peebos went as far as the eye could see. He could even see a few of them in the nearby trees. "This place looks like a war zone. Did you know you are standing in the front yard of the house au natural?"

Brits husband glowered at Ranma. "Like that outfit you're wearing is any better?"

Ranma looked a lot different than he did just a few days before. The most noticeable thing about him was that he was covered in bandages, one of his arms was in a sling, and two of his fingers were bound together. Below that was a skin tight mage suit that showed off every muscle and contour of his body while hiding the naughty bits to some degree.

He twisted his arm around and sat his large back pack down on the ground. "So who are we fighting?"

"That." Strype said and pointed at Peebri sitting at the edge of the house.

"A Peebo?"

"Yeah, that thing has a weapon that can vaporize clothing. It's gotten all the girls except Mimi over there."

Ranma glanced over at the red haired witch who was hiding behind the car and making sure it stayed between her and the little Peebo."

"You're kidding right?"

"Don't get cocky kid, that thing is dangerous."

Ranma snorted. "Fight a giant army of Undead idiots, that's dangerous, fight an undead lich king in the making, and then you'll know dangerous. A Peebo is annoying, but not dangerous."

"Guess you have to learn the hard way kid." Strype said. "We need to help the girls out if we can, that Peebo is the last thing we need to stop."

"No problem." Ranma said with a smirk.

---------------

As the boys prepared to go and stop the evil Peebo of Perversion, Gina and Brianna were down in the core quickly setting up a number of programs to isolate and remove IB from the system. With all the main wiring leading out of the computer cut off, there was no way he could escape.

"Have you found him?" Brianna asked as she loaded in a special virus.

"Yeah, his program is running all over the system trying to escape, but he's so isolated that he can't figure out how to get out. We need to herd him where we want him to go." Gina explained.

Brianna smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"You ready to start?"

"Yep, I've got a set of programs set up to activate with the stroke of a key. It's time for a little pay back."

Both girls started to cackle as they went to work, twin evil smirks on their faces as they started typing.

---------------

Ranma watch as Peebri started to move towards Strype and him. "I suppose I could just blast the little pest."

"Brianna might not like that. She's been rather reluctant to do that even though a good portion of her Peebos have been destroyed already."

"I don't really see any other option really. Perhaps we could just pick it up and toss it in the neighbor's pool?"

"Maybe." Strype said with a shrug. "I really, really want to get into the house though."

"Why?"

"Who's the one standing here naked, boy?" Strype growled.

Ranma smirked. "Oh is that all."

He looked around and saw that Mimi wasn't by the car anymore, although her cat was standing on the good watching Peebri carefully. The little Peebo would stop every ten or so inches as sparks shot out of one it's eyes. Ranma had to admit that it was a rather disturbing sight, though with everything he'd seen in the last couple of days this didn't really bother him to much.

"I'm just going to break the thing. Brianna can always build a new one." Ranma said as he formed a ball of magic in his hand.

"Well alright, but just make sure you hit Peebri."

"Please, I could hit a fly at two hundred yards." Ranma snapped, thrust his hand forward and stopped just as he heard a yell. "What's that?"

They looked around just as Mimi, holding a broke piece of her broom jumped out from behind the car and started beating the little robot into scrap metal. Her eyes were close as she knelt there beating on it frantically.

"Hey! heyheyheyheyHey!" Peebri yelled under the onslaught. "I'm a fragile little weapon!"

Spinning the stick around, Mimi proceeded to impale the little robot through the head setting off a bright lash of light. Ranma and Strype turned away just as it went off. Then when it cleared they got a good look at Mimi. She was still kneeling in the same spot, except this time the only thing she was wearing were her glasses. Her bra and panties were gone, leaving her completely naked kneeling on the ground as two men look on.

Spinning around, she dove back behind the car as Aloysius started to laugh and rolled off the hood of the car. Mimi's head popped up along the edge of the car, she was a solid red and turning redder by the second. "Don't look

at me!"

Still holding the ball of magic in his hand, Ranma blinked a few times before powering down and giving Mimi a look over. "You okay there?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"Right." Ranma said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Aloysius cackled as he rolled around in front of the downed car.

"Aloysius!" Mimi snapped.

"If only your sister could see you now. In all your glory to boot!"

Ranma was starting to get a headache as yet another girl hopped out of a nearby tree and walked over to Mimi. This one was a little short, oriental, and had long black hair that seemed to flow around her. What caught his eye was the fact that she was wearing what looked like a gloss black bikini.

So he had one naked girl hiding behind the car, a crazed Peebo causing problems, the rest of the girls weren't around as far as he could tell, and the standing next to him was completely naked as well and didn't seem bothered in the least. There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

He was seriously beginning to wonder what these people did when he wasn't around.

---------------

Gina held up a CD and grinned. "Getting IB copied to this thing was too easy."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Toss it in a file somewhere and keep him around I guess."

"What for?"

"He's like an AI in this form, a completely free thinking program. I want to see if I can figure out how he works so I can use the idea on my bots."

Brianna nodded. "My Peebos could use a bit of an upgrade in that department too. Lately they've been kind of unstable."

"True." Gina said with a nod. "Well let's head upstairs and see if everybody is alright."

"Sure, after I found something to wear, I'm tired of being naked."

Gina shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"Exhibitionist."

"Look whose talking." Gina smirked. "I seem to recall that one time on Hawaii…"

"Alrightalrightalright! No need to bring up things like that." Brianna yelled as she started to blush. "Anyway, how do you think it will be before we can get everything working again?"

"Not to long once I get some undamaged hurt bots working. Why?"

"After all this happening I want to spent a few hours sitting in the hot tub." Brianna admitted.

"That sounds like a great idea." Gina muttered. "But first, we need some clothes."

"Oh now you want to get dressed."

Gina stuck her tongue out at Brianna.

---------------

"BWHAHAHA!" The small Peebo laughed as it made its way through the toobs between floors just like Brianna had done earlier in the day when she escaped the house. Although the Peebe was able to move around without any problems.

Its face was grinning as it used a mini laser to cut through one of the many wires that clogged the small toob. Then used a set of small pincers and a sodering iron to rewire a couple of things wires into a box. Even with the electricity slightly destroyed most of the wires were still working, they just needed some slight repairs and the Peebo had a plan.

"HEHEHEHEH!"

---------------

Inside the house Gina and Brianna used the light gate system to exit the core after activating the repair systems. With the use of nanites most of the damage would be repaired within the next few days. The whole system was part of a separate area that had to be connected manually before it could activate and get things fixed.

As they appeared inside Brianna's lab they were greeted by a small Peebo stationed at the edge of the bed. It looked up at them and grinned. Gina noticed a small hole in the floor next to the bed just behind the little robot.

"Peebri?" Brianna said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to blow you up!" The little Peebo cackled.

"What?!" Gina yelled.

"Peegi was just distracting the morons out in the front yard while I set everything up. Even if you run right now you won't make it out of the house and with the nanites activated the whole system will be up an running in a matter of minutes."

Backing away in shock, Gina glanced over at Brianna. "Brianna?"

"You aren't programmed to do things like this."

"I wasn't, but that was before IB opened my mind and gave me a life of my own!" Peebri said, a warped grin on her face. "It's so close, can't you feel it as the power slowly builds up around the house?"

Gina dove for the nearest computer, ignoring the rather large pile of pictures piled up on the floor. "We have to stop it! The nanites can't rebuild a while house."

"Peebri don't do this." Brianna snapped and started edging her way over to a gun she'd discarded on the floor earlier.

Peebri rolled around the edge of the bed and dropped down into the toob below and raced off. Half a second later Brianna landed by the hole, placed the large barrel in the hole, and pulled the trigger. For half a second happened but then the weapon shuddered and smoke started so spill out of the barrel as it failed to fire.

"&$#." Brianna yelled and threw it across the room.

Gina cursed as well as the computer failed to respond to commands as it continued to print out pictures. "We're screwed."

The two girls glanced each other, paled a bit as they realized what was going to happen, and then with a yell Brianna grabbed Gina. Throwing the girl over her shoulder, Brianna proved that she was indeed part werecheetah as she broke into a run. Heading down the hallway, up the stairs, into the living room and out the front door in a matter of seconds.

In the kitchen Britanny and Dani saw them race by and decided that they probably had a really good reason and followed them. They didn't stop until they were all beside Asrial's car at the end of the drive. Four heads peaked up above the edge of the car and watched the house in apprehension.

"How long do you think?" Brianna asked.

"Not long now. Remind me to kill you if we survive this." Gina snapped.

"It's not my fault!"

"You created that insane thing."

"She's been reprogrammed!" Brianna yelled back.

"Hi girls? Do anything interesting this weekend?"

Four heads turned to look up at the one person they hadn't seen in several days.

"RANMA!" Gina and Brianna yelled in surprise.

He smirked. "What's going on?"

"The house is about to explode." Gina stated.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"The house is about to explode in a giant fire ball of death and destruction that will take out most of the block, kill everyone, and probably make living here in Atlanta impossible for the rest of my natural born life." Gina snapped.

"And that explains why all the girls are naked?"

"Who cares about that!?" Brianna snapped. Mimi, by the edge of the car, nodded and glared at the black haired boy. So did a girl in a nearby tree even though she wasn't as naked as the rest of the girls.

"Anyone seen Asrial and the other girl?" Ichi asked from her position in the tree.

"They aren't out here?"

"They went into the house."

Gina paled even more. "Brit! Save them!"

The werecheetah vanished half a second later using her full speed, a sonic boom echoed over the property. Not even three seconds later Peeny, Asrial, Charlotte, and even Ranko appeared behind the car. They didn't even have time to do more than get pulled to the ground even as Ranma and Strype ducked down behind the car.

"Want me to help a little?" Ranma asked in a bored tone.

Panicking, Gina nodded about a hundred times.

"To late to save much, but I think it can channel the direction the explosion might go." Ranma explained as he sat down, crossed his legs, and started to glow. Then he held both hands towards the house, even if the car was in the way, and the girls saw something form around the house that looked like a giant bottled just before it vanished.

"Best I can do I'm afraid."

"Anything is better than…"

THUMP!

The ground heaved under their feet as something exploded under the house. A blinding white light shot out of the windows of the house right before the house seemed to implode from within. Instead flowing away from the house and destroying everything in sight, they all watched as the explosion stopped about ten feet from the house and started to rise into the sky.

"What the hell did you have down there Gina?" Penny asked in shock. "And why aren't we dead?"

"I had a simple self destruction set up, nothing that big was in place." Gina muttered.

"Right." Brianna muttered.

"Well, Peebri said that it had made some changes."

Ranma pointed at that rather battered Peebo on the ground. "That thing?"

"That's Peegi." Brianna explained.

"I thought it was Peebri." Mimi said. "It vaporized all my clothes!"

"You girls are really going to have to explain what went on this weekend." Ranma smirked as he looked them over.

By the car, Ranko's head snapped around as life seemed come back into her eyes and she stood up staring at Ranma. "You."

Behind them a column of fire rose into the sky several hundred feet before dissipating. Even then all of them could feel the heat washing over them as Ranma's shield finally fell under the onslaught. By then most of the fire was out, but Ranma didn't notice any of this as Ranko stepped up to him.

"Um, Ranko?" He asked.

Suddenly she grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him forward, and kissed him right on the lips. His eyes widened in shock and he froze, his pigtail sticking straight up. Then she released him and he saw something in her eyes that he'd never seen before. "Mmmm." She said. "Nice."

Brianna and Gina were gaping at the android.

Then Ranko suddenly pulled him forward again and started to rub Ranma against her chest.

"You go girl." Britanny cheered her on as Strype gaped as he recalled Britanny doing something similar to him.

Then Ranma shook off his shock and jumped away to land on the other side of the car. "What are you doing?"

Turning around hungrily, Ranko smirked a him. "Marking you."

Blushing, Ranma backed up a couple of steps. "Um…"

"He's mine!" Brianna yelled.

"Mine!" Ranko yelled and pulled Ranma over to her. She cooed at him.

Ranma shuddered. "Um…you really need to know…"

Smirking, Britanny glanced over at Ranma. "Is there something you need to tell us Ranma?"

"Well you see…" Ranma started, he was sweating nervously, and then a hand grabbed him by the neck of his mage suit and lifted him up off the ground. "Huh?"

Everyone glanced up, and up a little higher, to see Shiela's human form lifting Ranma above them with relative ease. He had this shocked look on his face as she growled at him.

"Um, Sheila, how you doing?"

"Ranma, why didn't you tell me you were going to have a little part when you got home?"

"Party?"

"Complete with naked girls and everything."

"Its not what it looks like!" Ranma started to flail.

Then things started to fall to the ground around them, having been tossed into the air by the explosion of the house. This included flaming bits of wood, lots of dust, and a rain of pictures, slightly burnt. The girls all stopped as the debris drifted down all over the area and a picture landed in Sheila's hair.

Reaching up she pulled it out, glanced at it and dropped Ranma in shock. Scrambling to his feet, Ranma got out of the large woman's reach before she did anything else. Slightly charred pictures were everywhere and Ranma picked one up off the ground to see that it featured him in the middle of one of his early morning workouts. "What that?"

"RANMA!" Sheila yelled. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Huh?"

"This picture!" She shoved it at him and saw that someone had taken a picture of him being kissed by Brianna.

"Wha?" He gasped. "But this…Brianna?"

The girl was about ten feet away and stopped tip toeing her way away from the group and broke into a run. She raced across the yard before Sheila had time to react. By then Sheila was running after her after changing into her much shorter and faster werejaguar form. She picked up a flaming board on the ground as she went.

Ranma just gaped at the scene, the picture still held loosely held in his hand. "What's going on? How did Brianna get this thing?"

Gina glanced over his shoulder, silently noting just how good Ranma looked in his black mage suit and it's skin tight fit. "Brianna mentioned that she recorded everything that happened in the VR room."

"Yeah, she had the best fighting games I've ever played before. So life like and everything."

"Well she hinted that the two of you did things in there other than play games."

Ranma blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The blonde scientist smirked at him. "I'll bet you don't stud. You don't have to tell me anything, but you may want to explain what happened to your girl friend over there."

They watched as Brianna ran by with Sheila just behind her with a flaming board held high so she could hit the girl over the head. Before Ranma could respond a burst of light announced the arrival of more guests as Julia, Dr. Diggers, Gar, Luan, Carla, and Genn appeared a few feet away. The group was about to say hello when they caught sight of the house.

"What the hell happened?!" Julia yelled in shock. "Gina!"

"Over here mom."

"Gina why are all of you naked?" Julia growled. Theo looked a little flustered, blushed slightly, and decided that he didn't need to say anything. The rest of them just gaped at the house and tried to figure out what was going on. Then Gar noticed that his sister was chasing Brianna around the yard in a rage.

"You lot are never boring are you?" He said with a smirk as Sheila finally brained Brianna and stomped back over to the ground with her flaming board still in one hand, resting on her shoulder, and a smirk on her face.

"Sis."

"Brother."

"Your hair is on fire again."

The back side of Sheila's head was burning merilly as her regeneration quickly regrew the hair that burned, being twice as effective as a normal regeneration ability. Reacting normally, Sheila screamed, and started to run around in circles.

Not knowing what was going on, Luan and Carla moved off to the side and watched at Master Julia yelled at Gina, Dr. Diggers looked on disapprovingly, Sheila ran around in circles, and everyone just tried to figure out what was going on. The also picked a few of the pictures on the ground and got a good look at Ranma in his super tight shorts. They quietly pocketed several of them before anyone noticed.

---------------

"&$# it just never ends does it?" Agent M muttered as he looked a group of papers just delivered by a building carrier.

About a week later

Agent M was going through the mail on his desk. The last week of his life hadn't been very good. After flying halfway across the world and back to his office he'd been called into a meeting with his boss and been screamed at for about three hours about his most recent actions.

Being on probation was bad enough, but his whole agency was on administrative leave of absence while they were audited by a couple of thugs that took perverse glee in finding even a penny of misspent money. He was averaging about forty write ups as each day passed and they were going to be auditing him for a couple of months. No his nice and eat life was not

going well.

After that had come Zane. After walking into the building in full Amazon Princess regalia she proceeded to rip his while office apart and toss him around like a rag doll. As part of his punishment he wasn't allowed to use his powers, if he was caught doing so for any reason, he would be in prison for some time to come.

To work for the FBI at his level meant that certain risks had to be taken. He hadn't seen Zane since and he wasn't event going to think about where she shoved that suit of hers.

He shuddered.

If they failed then he would take the fall for them. That led to his next mistake, Barbra 'Crush' Duncan. Someone found out how he was keeping super powered criminals in line through threats and a minor bit of blackmail. Typical for any kind of untrustworthy agent in the field and highly illegal. He took the fall for that too and Barbra been released from her duties and given her freedom.

The Irving Bob fiasco had embarrassed the FBI with the number of favors they were forced to call in and owe others. M knew the next few years of his life would be filled with arrogant agency heads calling on him to perform various favors that he would be forced to honor, or else the government would turn it's back on him. Then his life would descend into hell.

IB's body had vanished form the labs, all records purged, and M's involvement meant that it all rested on his shoulders. That hadn't stopped the worst thing from happening though. He was also responsible for cleaning up the mess the papers he was looking at was the first step. It was a law suit, Gina Diggers vs The Agency for the destruction of two hundred million dollars. From the loss of her house, her vehicals, her computers, and all related damage as well.

This included everything at Penny Pincer's mansion that needed to be replaced or fixed, new landscaping, and lost wages on research time for various projects. He shuddered. Protesting was useless because Gina had been helpful enough to list everything destroyed item by item, price by price, and references on how to find and buy new ones.

Rabid was backing prison.

Debra wasn't talking to him.

Dani Carter was also suing him for what he did to her and her reputation as a crime fighter.

He was so screwed.

---------------

The purplish colored rat made its way through the pipe knowing that it would eventually lead to freedom, this was how it got in the house in first place. Eventually it spotted more light in the distance and breathed a sight of relief as it broke into a run.

'Freedom, sweat freedom.' It thought.

Some ways behind it something larger moved out of the shadows of the pipe, moving on wheels, a spotted Peebo smirked as it raced down the pipe. The rat didn't know what was going to hit it as soon as it hit the exit.

'BWHAHAHAH!' It laughed to itself.

---------------

The End

The rat will be continued in a future chapter of GO. Gotta set up for morechapters in the never ending story.

Notes: Good place to end this I think. Sure I can go one for a while yet, but I don't think I need to. I covered just about everything I wanted to. Gina gets a fortune, a new house, more house guests, and the money to play around with things a little. Life is good for her.

Life for Agent M on the other hand is bad. In the actual comic Agent M isn't an asshole, just a budding FBI agent that used to be Mister Miracle. He's actually a mysterious guy who hired Strype to work for Agency. I didn't touch on that in the fic or much of Strype's powers for various reasons, this story is a tiny bit AU after all. Almost all of the history mentioned is in the comic though unless I say otherwise in a note like this.

Mister Miracle is the GD universe equivalent of Superman, but disillusioned about the fickle reactions he received from the public at large. When he did a good job he was worshiped like a god, but even the simplest mistake would cause things to spiral out of control. He believes that by keeping a low profile, nearly secret, that he can do a more effective job and does this with the help of the government. We will see more of him in future stories.

Dani Carter is NYC's version of a female batman. She's been doing the job since she was in college but is still naïve in a lot of ways. When Barbra did what she did with Crime Syndicate X, it came as a complete shock and betrayal. Giving in to blackmail for any reason was foreign to her. She is still learning and I expect to see more of her in the comic in the near future.

Oh, and Thanks to Kenko for the inspiration of Ranko's scene after the couch landed.

CRose  



	8. Epilogue, the sticky version!

Notes: Okay, I have a giant dislike for Italics in stories, it just makes my eyes water trying to read it. So instead the letter this epilogue is based on is indented while the main parts of the story not in the letter are not indented. Good luck and have fun. 

----------  
Golden Opportunity – Pink Avenger vs Irving Bob  
Cory D. Rose  
Gordon Stevenson  
  
© 2004  
---------------

Yawning, Agent M sighed as he sipped at his cup of coffee. He was still recovering from that debacle down in Atlanta and wondered if it would ever blow over. Shrugging, he sat his coffee down and started arranging his desk for a long day at work. As usual there were several things he needed to take care of before his day truly began.

At the edge of his desk were the usual daily reports and security reports along with a couple of folders. He adjusted his glasses as he read through the reports and signed several of them before tossing them in a nearby tray. He frowned as he got to the last reports in the pile; it was about Agent Xane. It seems she was wandering around the building stealing doughnuts again.

That girl's sugar addiction was her Achilles heel, she just couldn't ignore anything that had sugar in it, especially doughnuts. The woman was very tall, had the body of a goddess, and the strength and skill to fight even the strongest fighters on the planet to a standstill. Yet if they tossed her a box of doughnuts she would be all over them in an instant.

According to the report she had ambushed a couple of FBI agents coming in to work this morning, stole the two boxes of doughnuts from them, and then ran off before they could even yell at her. M was amazed the girl wasn't three hundred pounds these days, but her body seemed to just metabolize the things and give her a sugar rush.

He sighed. Getting her to stop doing things like this was nearly impossible. Ah well, he'd just start docking her fifty dollars a month pay so she can devote it to buying doughnuts and candy. With that taken care of he took the one of the folders and noticed the name written on the corner.

Irving Bob. The file was only about twenty pages long, but if what he was seeing was true, then there was more to the odd man than he thought. The man seemed to have a history that M didn't know about and he always tried to keep an eye on all the various super powered beings that popped up. He yelled called out to his secretary/partner.

"Debra."

"Sir?"

"Can you contact Agent Will and ask him to stop by; I need to ask him about his current progress on containing Bob."

"Yes sir."

---------------

In Quagmire, the small town where Asrial made her home while on Earth. There was a small package in the mail addressed to her. There was no return address, but the package looked safe enough as far as she could tell. A quick scan with the computer and she had it open.

Inside she found several pages and a letter.

Miss Asrial, I'm not going to give you my name, but I'd like to talk to you about Irving Bob…

Asrial shuddered about as she recalled her encounter with that insane psycho at Gina's house. She was one of the few girls to get out of that house with her clothes still intact and that was because she was wearing something designed by IB himself.

…over the last few years IB has managed to make a name for himself among a small group of practicing heroes across the country. I myself was one of the few people to actually encounter him before his power to gain a new body manifested itself.

I've encountered him several times in my life, but one of the biggest things about him is that he's vindictive and will go to insane lengths to gain his revenge. When I first met him he was using is usual MO, robbing banks. On the surface Irving is your standard villain, but he has this affection with his initials.

Most of his clothing will have them displayed somewhere on his body. All his shirts tend to have IB on them and makes it pretty easy to spot him. I attacked him during a bank robbery and quickly discovered that his strength was simply incredible. He took me down with a single punch, one that sent me flying off my feet.

I could barely stand as he laughed at me, called me a few names, and gathered up his loot before he turned to walk away. By this time I was able to get back to my feet and take him down with a blind side attack. From there I was able to have him tossed in prison.

The jerk swore revenge on me, little did I know that this would let the Genie out of the bottle and there wasn't any way to put the bastard back in…

Asrial was aghast as she finished reading the anonymous letter and knew that she hadn't heard the last of Irving Bob. This letter just proved that he wouldn't just vanish from her life.

---------------

In New York, Dani Carter yawned as she dragged herself home as the sun was coming up. Ever since returning from Atlanta her life had really changed. These days she seemed to be scaring the crooks more and more, falling on them like heavens justice and taking them down before they had a chance to say a word.

Agent M and IB taught her some nasty lessons about being a hero. Things she hadn't wanted to know about cause it lessoned the feeling of justice she felt as she saved people. She grabbed her mail and tossed it on the table as she stripped off her Avenger Uniform and headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later, wearing a loosely tied bathrobe, the blonde walked back into the room and sat down at the table. She quickly tossed the junk mail in the trash, set the bills to the side, and found herself holding a small package. There was no return address, but that didn't bother her, half her junk mail was like that.

Dear Dani Carter (Avenger)…

She would have screamed in shock, but at that moment she didn't have the energy to do anything other than maybe move over to the couch and fall asleep. So she just frowned and decided to panic about a stranger knowing her identity later.

Yawn.

…So you see, my first encounter with Irving Bob was quite weird. But then I found out a few months later that He'd died in prison. I was of course saddened by the news, who wants anyone to die? But I wasn't too broken up about it either. A few months after that, while patrolling the city as I was want to do, I was passing by a building…this lobster jumped off the side of a building and attacked me.

I was so shocked that I barely managed to dodge, the thing still managed to tag me on the way by me and landed some ways away on the other side of a four lane street. I managed to control my flight before I hit the ground. Hovering above the road, I looked down at the lobster and wondered what the hell was going on.

It's not everyday that one of them attacked you from the side of a building after all. Then I noticed that it had the initials IB on it's back as it turned to watch me, lifting it's claws in the air, and snapping them a couple of times.

Then the F…ing thing actually talked to me. "Yeah it's me Irving Bob! I'm back to get my revenge on you!!" Then it started to scuttle across the street as angrily as a crab could get. Not five seconds later it's run over by a car. For a second I thought the attack was over and that he was dead for good this time, then the little bastard wiggles around.

He's slightly crushed, but otherwise alright and I'm reminded of the jerk's super strength. Bob starts coming at me again with his claws clicking together.I was flabbergasted, then he's hit by another car coming the other way and it sends him rolling. By this time he wasn't looking to good, but he kept coming at me and muttering about revenge under his breath.

I could only hover there in shock and watch as he finally made it across the street, then did something even more amazing. He slammed his claw and feet into the building next to me and started to scale it with his amazing strength. Once he was level with me, it turned it's stalk like eyes towards me and jumped. Moving out of the way, it sailed on by and fell several stories.

I could hear the crack as it impacted the ground and I winced a little. Amazingly enough, after that fall, he was still alive! He had broken a claw and his shell was cracked in several places, but he was still alive! Then he started to climb the building again, though this time a little slower because of the broken claw.

To this day I'm still not quite sure how he did it to tell you the truth, but it's a classic example of just how bull headed IB can be. As before, he jumped, this time trying to predict how I would dodge, missed me, and fell several stories to the ground and finally died.

This is how I finally found out about Bob's ability to reincarnate a few months after his body dies. He has this single minded determination that is just impossible to describe.

---------------

In a mansion at the edge of Atlanta, Penny and Charlotte looked over their own letter form the mysterious person. Penny had her own thoughts on what to think of Irving Bob and knew she would have to find a way to prevent him from coming back and attacking her. She was responsible for taking him this time and he would come back for revenge.

Just like he came for Cheetah's friend Dani. She flipped to the second page of the letter as it went on to describe the third such encounter with the infamous Irving bob.

…my next encounter with IB was stranger still. Not only could he come back as living things, but as objects as well. I was on patrol as usual when I came across an odd sight. A classic flying saucer hovering over a bank and using some sort of tractor beam to suck all the money out of the building.

This was one of the few times, I realized, that my powers wouldn't be effective stopping the robbery. Then I saw it, right on the underside of the saucer, were the initials IB. Just a few months before I'd encountered Lobster Bob and still hadn't quite recovered from that. To stop him I had to call in a couple of my friends, but eventually we managed to stop him. Though I was never sure if the saucer was IB or if he was inside the thing.

After that, I'm not to sure how long it was, we came across IB again, only this time he came back as something even stranger than a Lobster. This encounter was both interesting and rather humiliating. At the time my friends and I were part of a super hero team named Val-cor.

We were cleaning hour base of operations up when my danger sense warned me of something and I dodged on instinct. My teammates were wondering what the hell had gotten into me. To them I dodged for no reason, completely out of the blue. I explained that my danger sense warned me of something and they figured there was an invisible attacker in the room.

So of course we started to try and find him, but after a while they started to question my sanity just as my danger sense went off again, going off so strongly I was certain my teammates would be able to feel my danger sense going off. I tried to dodge, but this time something hit me, hard. I rocked back and they really started to look around some more. Then I got hit again and I started to get frustrated.

Just as things were about to get out of control, one of my teammates spotted a little dot on the back of my neck. He moved in closer and saw that it was a flea. Then he jumped back as the flea suddenly announced that it was IB, with a tiny little IB on its back, and that he wanted revenge. This time it was going to punish all of us for killing him.

It leapt at my teammate who had noticed him, not a very smart move as he could manipulate energy to create doppelgangers of himself made of energy. Flea Bob spent several seconds inside a super powered bug zapper. Instead of dying he fell to the floor and started jumping from person to person like –pardon the expression – a flea on a hot brick.

We had a hell of a time trying to hit such a small target and he managed to get in several pretty good hits with his super strength. We managed to do more damage to our base than to IB. Then one of my teammates recalled that cold will slow down fleas. We activated the bases sprinklers, soaked ourselves, and managed to actually slow Bob down.

Unfortunately he managed to get in one last jump and landed on my neck once more and glared at my teammates as he threatened to rip my head off with his strength. This was a threat that he could really pull off and it scared the living day lights out of me.

Then my teammate that nearly fried Bob earlier suddenly formed an energy doppelganger and had it grab Flea Bob off my neck and squished him into a fine goo. Then I spent several minutes berating my teammates for endangering me like that…

Penny stopped reading as she put the letter down and wondered just what kind of precautions she would have to put into place to prevent IB from coming after her again. Then she noticed that Charlotte was not sitting beside her anymore.

Gasping, she jumped up and ran for the kitchen just as Charlie managed to open up the pantry where they kept a giant bag of peanuts.

"Charlie! You are not to eat those peanuts!"

"But I was hungry…"

Penny glared at her.

Charlotte clutched the bag to her chest and looked for a way to escape with her loot.

---------------

The main doors to the Agency Zero office opened automatically as the tall man walked in. He was wearing an outfit that make him look like was right of the Men in Black movie. Black shoes, pants, jacket, and a white shirt. It made him stand out as he moved, he was even wearing black gloves and a pair of sunglasses.

He looked around the office and spotted Debra as she sat in front of her computer. She glanced up at him as he entered. "Agent Will."

"Hiya babe!"

She glared at him.

"I mean Agent Debra." He said quickly and grinned nervously.

"You are expected. Agent M would like to have a word with you."

"Is Xane here?"

Debra started to glow with energy as he stood there. "Now Agent Will, she is running late today."

"No prob, just asking. She is my partner after all." He said happily and held up a box of doughnuts. "Brought her a peace offering for not being around to back her up during the IB incident."

Ignoring him, Debra tapped a button on her phone. "Sir, Agent Will is here."

"Send him in."

She looked up. "You heard him."

'Geeze Agent Debra is a real Dragon Lady!' Will thought to himself, not knowing just how accurate his thoughts were.

Grumbling a little, Will walked over to the door to M's office and stepped inside. "Sir."

Agent M watched as he walked over to the desk and sat down in one of the two chairs. "Good afternoon Agent Will. I'd like to talk to you about your old superhero team's involvement with Irving Bob."

"That lunatic popped up again, eh?"

"You already knew about it?"

Agent Will nodded. "Yeah, Unfortunately I'm something of an expert on Irving Bob through bitter experience and I like to keep an eye out for old IB from time to time in case his resurfaces and makes my life hell again. He's caused me and my friends a lot of pain and suffering."

"Can you explain to me why I've never heard of Irving Bob before?"

"Every time Bob is defeated or killed people like to think that they've heard the last of him. Then they try to forget they ever met the guy. I've been on his revenge list for some time. I was the unfortunate hero who beat him the first time and ever since then I've been number one on his revenge list. Once you end up on IB's revenge list there's no way to get off of it. Damnit!"

Agent M handed him the write up on IB's most recent appearance. "Read through that and give me your thoughts."

"What am I looking for?"

"The brief descriptions this file holds tell of an experienced criminal to some extent and yet he didn't act like one when he was assaulting the house in Atlanta."

After several minutes Agent Will hands the file back, several ideas were already forming in his head. "Well I'm not positive, but I think a lot of his odd behavior in Atlanta was because of how he resurrected this time. That electric jolt sped up the process somehow and I would guess that he was slightly deranged in some way. More so than usual I mean."

"We did consider that possibility." M said.

"Right, but he's also never been a this big of a pervert before so I'm not quite sure what he was thinking. When he comes back he usually has his full memories and control over his powers, this time he seemed to have quite a bit of memory loss. Did he mention getting revenge on anyone else while you were fighting him?"

"No."

"Then we have to wait till he resurfaces." Will explained.

Then Will felt it! His danger sense started to go off but only just. Like it was trying to warn him of imminent danger but not very strongly. "Hmm the only thing that sets off my danger sense is… and then Will heard it a cry that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Oh WIIILLLLL!"

Will twitched and dove behind M's desk. "Don't let her find me! Not until she's calmed down and forgiven me for being away last month on that mission you sent me on instead of having me back her up!" Will pleaded.

Looking down, M raised an eyebrow just as Agent Xane walked in looking as good as she usually did. Her long hair trailing down her back as she strides into the office munching on some doughnuts happily.

"Will?!"

"Agent Xane? Can I help you?" M asked.

"Just looking for my wittle partner." She said then she spotted the doughnuts sitting on M's desk. "OOOhhhh, that wonderful sweet partner of mine!" Xane cooed happily looking at the donuts as Will cringed under M's desk, she was drooling and blushing a little.

Will wasn't really afraid of Xane per se just of what she would ask for in recompense for not being their for the IB fiasco.

Will was afraid that she would want him to take her out on another date. They had dated a couple of times and while Will had a good time with Xane he also got to see her warrior princess battle bikini that she wore when she had a public identity as a superhero.

The Bikini still fit according to Xane and it did though to Will's eye it was a little snug on his partner Xane claimed it was because her costume had shrunk after she washed it but Will suspected she was wearing a different version just to show herself off.

Since then Xane had been pestering Will to take her out again which he had so far successfully fended off except for the one time he managed to placate his partner by coming over to train with her one time. Will was in shape and considered himself a powerful superhuman but Xane had run him ragged with her idea of training.

During the training Will was impressed with his Xane's strength and stamina that she effortlessly displayed. At the end of the training after they had showered and were sitting and talking Will had quickly fallen asleep - much to his chagrin – from exhausting himself during training.

Xane had been severely miffed that Will had fallen asleep on her when she had been trying to get to know him better and it took a lot of apologizing and several dozen donuts to get back in Xane's good books.

Now his latest transgression was leaving her alone with out back up when IB was around. When Will protested that he would have been there if M hadn't sent him out on another mission which Xane ignored. He owed her and she would be sure to collect she said with a hungry gleam in her eye which Will feared meant that she wanted another date and more which worried him.

Xane had to have the highest libido in any woman ever over in Atlanta Brianna Diggers suddenly felt a weird shiver go down her spine and wondered what caused it. It was almost like and warning of impending danger. and quiet frankly it intimidated him. So he was laying low and hope to buy her forgiveness or at least make her forget about her date (and more intimate) plans with some glazed donuts. )

M glared at her and she knelt down, with her head just over the edge of the desk, and gives him a pair of puppy dog eyes. "They're GLAZED."

"Get out."

"But sir…"

"Get out before I toss you out."

Pouting, Xane makes her way out of the office, slowly, and ever couple of slow steps glancing back hungrily.

"OUT!"

Xane ran out of the room.

Debra peaked her head into the room. "Should I send her home for the day sir?"

Agent Will's head suddenly popped up from between M's legs. "I knew that would work! Thanks sir!"

"Eeep!"

"Agent Will, you have a till I stop talking to get out from under there or you will be taking a quick flight out the nearest window." M growled.

Will appears in a nearby chair whistling nervously and he ignores the 'hair raised in shock look' that Debra is giving him. M coughs, and pretends that this embarrassing incident wasn't happening but was seething inside and decided to make Will and Xane pay for the interruption and his subsequent humiliation in front of Debra.

"Now where were we?"

Debra made a run for it; she didn't even want to know.

---------------

"Zoinks!" Gina said as she was nearly run over by one of Brianna's work bots. Unlike the Hurt Bots, these robots were helping to rebuild the house from scratch.

They were currently staying at her father's mansion, just a couple miles away, but getting her house rebuilt was taking a lot longer than she thought it would. The city was yanking her around in an attempt to make sure she knew they were not happy with her.

She would have complained, but that would make things even harder than they are now. She could spend millions on legal fees, or a few grand putting up with it right now. She preferred the cheaper route. So far the underground areas of her house were coming along fine, there were several key pieces of equipment that she needed to replace that would take her some time to find.

Sure she could go through Penny since she had the connections, but Penny was still mad at her and would inflate the price. Gina sighed and decided that she really didn't want to think about it anymore. She already had a lawsuit pending against Agency Zero and plenty of proof to make things go her way.

Ranko's memory tapes of the whole incident had been quite revealing and in the end they would bring in several million dollars from Agent M and the government, money she really needed to rebuild. She was just glad she was able to use the emergency stash fund, one that Britanny didn't know the account number to. After last time when Cheetah spent it all on shoes, it forced her to take certain steps.

Luckily she had the resources basically rebuild the house with ease, except when the city was forcing her to have every step of the rebuilding inspected. She sighed as she stood to the side and several more work bots rolled by taking wall sections to various points throughout the half finished house. Just as she was about to head inside and make her own inspection she spotted the mail man dropping off several packages and a large bundle of letters.

He waved nervously at her, then jumped in the mail truck, and hightailed it out of the area. Two work bots quickly headed for the mail box and picked up the packages as she told them to place them in her lab. The mail itself was mostly bills and junk, though a small envelope caught her eye. There was no return mailing address, but there were several pages worth of paper inside and it wasn't junk mail.

Curious, she walked back to the house and headed for the kitchen, one of the few finished rooms in the house. The envelope wasn't just addressed to her, but to Britanny, Brianna, Ranko, and Gina Diggers. There weren't very many people that knew Ranko was living in the house. She didn't go out very often and that was usually with Ranma.

Opening the thing, she pulled out a series of pages and sat down on a nearby chair. It didn't take her to long to get absorbed into the letter as it went on to tell a lot of Irving Bob's history, some of which she had a hard time really believing.

Several minutes later Brianna and Britanny sat down at the table wondering why Gina was twitching so much. They circled her a few times, then sat down across from her, but she ignored them as she flipped through the pages. Brit waved her hand at Gina and frowned as she was ign…

"Cheets, don't make me 'poof' you." Gina growled out.

Brianna snickered. "What's so important about that paper, sis?"

"It's about that thing we fought. Irving Bob."

"You managed to find some information on him?" Brianna asked, amazed.

"But you said you couldn't find anything on him just a few days ago." Britanny said. "Where did you find it?"

"I found this in the mail." Gina said and handed the discarded pages to Brianna. "Pass it to Brit when you're done."

"Okey doke."

Britanny frowned as she eyed the page, now both of them were completely absorbed with the pages. A few minutes later all three of them were reading. Brit could hear Gina grinding her teeth together.

"This…this…thing is an impossibility!" Gina yelled.

"He's not impossible, just weird." Brianna said. "He's was even a girl at one point! Here I'll read it to you."

Brit felt like she was in school again was about to fall asleep from boredom. Like she needed to be reminded that her two sisters were super geeks at a time like this. She yawned and tossed the pages on the table. "So what does it say?"

…at one time Bob even managed to come back as a woman, a Goddess in fact or so he claimed. We could never figure out if he was being truthful or not. It was, by and far, one of his most unusual forms. We think this might be the first time he switched genders, but with him it's just so hard to tell at times. It was the first recorded time he switched and I think the first time he returned in a humanoid form.

At the time I was still with the team and we got wind of a super powered villain on a rampage, so we went to investigate. It took us several minutes to get there, but when we arrived we found this gorgeous blonde haired woman dressed in a skin tight white dress smashing cars and tossing them about like they weighed nothing at all.

She wasn't familiar to us and tossed a car at us even as we landed, yelling about getting her revenge. We were confused at first, but then we spotted the initials 'IB' on the breast of her dress. IB is like a virus or something, it always seems to come back and kick you around and make your life a living hell.

This time the jerk was back in a new female body, powerful, and just as ready to kick our asses as usual. Then IB proceeded to claim she was a Goddess, I'm not sure what I thought at the time, but she was stronger than all of us combined. Think of a female version of Thor at full power and only limited by a female body's strength.

Then IB revealed a new power besides strength. I shudder in embarrassment even to this day every time I think of Goddess Bob. Her power was Bonding, forcing two objects to bond together at a molecular level. With a wave of her hand she bonded two members of the team together face to face, lip to lip. Knowing a teammate needs to brush their teeth and experiencing it are two completely different sensations.

Shudder.

Then the bastard, or is that bitch, turned on me and another teammate as she fired a beam of energy at us. I tried to dodge, but then my teammate was hit and we were drawn together, also lip to lip. Luckily a few other members of the team managed to avoid getting hit and managed to take her down with a Mind Drain blast.

After Bob 'died' we were still stuck together and we had to be surgically sliced apart on a molecular level. We lost a lot of our dignity during the recovery time after that…

Britanny fell off her chair laughing. "Sounds like the pervert to me."

Gina and Brianna nodded. "Ending up running around naked is an experience I'd like to forget one of these days."

"Still, at least no one really saw us that way, just a few people."

"What are we going to do if this guy comes back for us?"

Gina frowned. "I'm not sure, he can be anything."

Then Brianna sat forward and paled. "He comes back from the dead every time he dies, what if he's immortal?"

"Jinkies." Gina muttered. "I hadn't thought of that. We could be dealing with the jerk for the next several decades!"

"I do not want to hear this crap." Britanny said with a shudder. "One time was more than enough thank you!"

"We are so doomed!" Brianna yelled.

Gina sat forward and held up a page. "Listen to this one."

…by far the strangest form IB has ever taken was Tape Worm Bob, yes, a tape worm. At the time I was part of the third incarnation of team Val-cor. By this time I was finally coming into my full power and had enough experience under my belt to be a real challenge to the enemy.

I thought that there wasn't a thing in existence that could hurt me and I was a little reckless at times. IB would soon disabuse me of that notion. The man lives to humiliate me and everyone on his revenge list.

One night I was on monitor duty when the doorbell rang. I scanned the outside and found what appeared to be a stray dog on our front doorstep. Scanning the dog more closely I found out it was a stray and one that was in poor shape. I didn't really think anything of it at the time, but I took the dog back to the monitor station and sat him on my lap as I returned to my monitor duty.

The next think I know I'm waking up, the dog is gone, and I'm trying to figure out why I fell asleep. Then suddenly I feel a stabbing pain in my intestines. The pain is indescribable and nearly knocks me on my ass, even with my powers. I instantly move to the med bay so I can use the medical scanners. It takes a few minutes, but I eventually find out that I've suddenly developed a tape worm.

Next thing I know I've a familiar pain in the ass mental voice in my head and I found out that Irving Bob was once more among the living.

Irving Bob tells me telepathically that he wants me to surrender or he will use his super strength to thrash his way out of my body! All I can think about is that I'm just glad he put me to sleep before he entered my body, just the though of how he got there…ugh.

I'm a hero, I won't ever surrender, it's against my code and no one but me was in danger, so I refused. So Bob starts thrashing around and I managed to

contact the team while in agony. My teammates managed to get some medicine to kill off tapeworms and I managed to survive the encounter.

Then a little while later I was treated to mental scream of IB as is newest body died. That was one of the most distasteful encounters I have ever had and have no desire to ever go through such a thing again.

That, Gina, Brianna, Britanny, is the reason that you don't to get on IB's bad side. I thought you needed to know this so you could keep an eye out for Irving Bob and so you could protect yourselves.

Gina put the page down. "It's ends there."

"I think I'm going to hurl." Brianna mutters. "And we fought this thing, and nearly lost?"

"How the hell are we going to defend against this thing?"

"I don't know about his odd forms, but I know one form he can take that you two could easily beat, even with his super strength." Gina says with a smirk.

"What's that?" Britanny asks, she knows that 'look'.

"Tuna Bob."

Brianna and Britanny fall to the floor giggling as they imagined a large Tuna with IB on the side of it.

"It's me I'm back for my revenge! IB says sneering at Britanny and Brianna and you can't stop me!"

"Wait what are you doing?" IB Screeched.

"Ohmygod!!!" Gina yelled as the two nearly ran her over.

"Put down that White bread and mayonnaise!!!" IB screamed as Britanny and Brianna approached him with a hunger look in their eyes and the beginnings of a Tuna salad sandwich.

---------------

The End

Notes: For you Gold Digger readers out there. I know that Will isn't Xane's partner, Stripe is. But for this story Cory and I decided that since it was an alterverse fic and we were using a new villain then we could have a 'new' partner for Xane to work with. Besides in the main Gold Digger universe I'd like to think that Will was Xane's partner that she had before Stripe joined Agnecy Zero.

Check out my site for an extra added bonus, a small file with the various RPG forms of Irving Bob. Kind of a continuation of the letter used above. This is the end of the Golden Opportunity Side Story, thank you for reading and I hope everyone that read it liked it.


End file.
